


Recovery Angel: Deku

by Swifty_Heart



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Inhumans (Comics), Marvel, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Everyone Loves Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Fem!Deku, Female Deku, Female Midoriya Izuku, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Healer, How Do I Tag, Inhumans (Marvel), Izuku is an Inhuman, Marvel Universe, Midoriya Hisashi isn't a bad father, One-Sided Attraction, Protective Kirishima Eijirou, Rating May Change, Wings!, for now?, uraraka ochako - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 56,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swifty_Heart/pseuds/Swifty_Heart
Summary: It's been a long time since I've written any kind of fanfic, so quick summary. Izuku is inhuman when her quirk failed to manifest her father took her to a magical place, it's where she is put through the Terragen mist and obtains both wings and an amazing healing ability! However, begin inhuman means hiding the fact you didn't manifest a quirk, hiding the fact you got your powers by a different mean...your still different and many people still don't like those who are different.





	1. Chapter 1

Marvel/My hero Academia Crossover  
Chapter 1: In Which Terragenesis Happens

"You should probably give up" The words seemed to send a sudden chill through the room. The child that terrible sentence was directed at felt her spirit crush with every syllable that followed afterward. Quirkless. Quirkless. A little girl born without a quirk in a world filled with unique individuals, and yet here she sat before a medical expert being told she was one of the few rare cases of human that was born without a quirk.

"I'm sorry!" No those aren't the words I want to hear, Mommy don't say that

The week was hard, filled with exile and pain. Detachment from her peers, how they avoided her, the twisting pain in her poor little heart as the rift seemed to only widen as Friday fast approached.

"What if Quirkless is contagious?!" She would hear them mutter  
Kaachan was the worst "She really is a useless Deku!"

The words were so hurtful.

"Sweetie! What silliness! You'll be the best hero there is!" Young four-year-old Izuku looked upon her father's proud smile as he gazed at her with loved filled eyes and a shining hope "Baby, there was time before quirks" He said gently picking his tiny girl up and holding her close, "Falcon, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Ironman, Giant-man, Wasp, and even Captain America! He only had powers after receiving the super soldier serum!" He prattled on as he headed to the door. Mommy had told her that, she and Papa were heading somewhere special for the weekend and that had excited Izuku.

Sunday was going to be the best day ever! Izuku didn't even realize she was crying "Papa!" She joyfully hugged the man as they headed out the door "Where are we going?" She asked feeling lighter then she had all week. Hisashi looked at his daughter and using the hand that was supporting her back gently rubbed her head "I know a place where we can get a second opinion, but" He paused and took on a stern face "You can't tell anyone, Papa is going to tell you a REALLY big secret, when the time is right" Izuku could only nod as they walked to the curb.

Hisashi placed Izuku on the ground taking her hand firmly in his and continued walking down the sidewalk "Izuku-chan even if you never get power, I swear I'll make you a hero even if it means I have to move heaven and earth itself! I'll help you become a hero" his words brightened Izuku even more. The green haired child smiled brightly for the first time that week "Thank you, Papa..." She said in a gentle tone.

The two walked in silence, Hisash typing something on his phone before locking it and slipping the device into his pocket, he pulled Izuku down an alleyway "That guy should be here...right...now" A flash of purple caught Izuku by surprise and a strange man now stood before them. He was nondescript with the way he looked "Hisashi my man! Didn't think you'd be asking me for a ride, but always happy to oblige an old friend" He moved behind the father and daughter gently touching their shoulders, the unknown man glanced down at Izuku "Now kiddo, you're to feel slightly....dizzy." and before Izuku could ask what he meant a flash of light happened and the world changed.

"AH!" Izuku gasped in shock, true to the man's warning, her head was slightly spinny but what more was what had happened "We teleported! We teleported!" She said gleefully looking around her new surroundings. Building with reminiscent of Hokkaido prefecture, but the mountains weren't at all normal for that area... Izuku turned to her Papa and with childish curiosity spoke "Where, are we?" 

Hiashi kneeled down to look his child in the eye "A magical place, you can't tell anyone about this place" He said seriously "You're Mommy knows where we are, she is trusting me to make you happy no matter what happens today." Izuku listened carefully not truly understanding the meaning behind her Papa's words; however, she felt their weight lay heavily upon her "I promise Papa, I won't tell anyone about this place" she smiled brightly as Hiashi stood back up and took her hand in his. He turned to the man that brought them to 'the magical place' "As always Ken thank you, hopefully, if all goes well..." he paused looking towards a particular building that stood across the way "We will be leaving Monday," turning away he lead Izuku off. 

After entering the building Izuku was lead down several corridors and into an opened room where many adults with children around the same age as she seemed to be waiting. Izuku pressed herself into her Papa's leg, after the week she experienced being around others seemed to so scary...  
Hiashi only smiled gently as he looked to his daughter "It's okay sweetie these kids are just like you." He said leading her towards a desk. Izuku zoned out as her Papa spoke to whoever was at the desk, her gaze traveled across the room, there were so many people with kids and they all seemed to be from all over the place. 

"Come on Izuku we're in section B, we got lucky!" Hiashi said happily leading her over an area with seats and labeled with a large B. Hiashi took a seat "Why don't you try talking to the other children? I'm sure you'll make some nice friends here" he said gently pushing her towards a small group of kids playing. Izuku looked at the other kids nervously edging towards them, a part of her felt like running back to her Papa and hiding away...

Fortunately, the choice was made for her as a young boy looked up to see Izuku from the group, donning a happy smile the boy stood and bounded over to her "HI! I'm Teddy!" He said happily "I'm from New York where are you from?" He asked bouncing on the heels of his feet. Izuku blinked this had been the friendliest encounter she had all week! The boy was dark skinned with wavy blond hair, his eyes were a soft caramel brown, and he wore jean shorts and a blue striped shirt "I'm Izuku, from Shizuoka Prefecture" She said softly replying to Teddy's exuberant energy. The boy's smile seemed to brighten as he grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the group. "HEY! THIS IS IZUKU!" Teddy shouted pointing at her as the other kids giggled and turned to her.

"Teddy! Y'all too loud! She more spooked than a weasel in the henhouse!" A red-haired girl with a pale complexion and lime green eyes exclaimed crossing her arms and looking crossly at the loud boy "Howdy! I'm Anna-Marie! From South Carolina" She said offering a smile to Izuku and motioning for her to sit down "We're all waiting ta be called, I ain't got no idea what's going but Ma and Pa said this is a place where I can be normal!" Anna-Marie said happily clutching the front of her denim dress "I can't believe they be so many other quirkless kids!"

Izuku gasped "You're all quirkless like me!?" She said almost excitedly at the thought of possible new friends. Another boy chuckled lightly "Yes! We are all quirkless! But I know why we're here!" He had olive colored skin and blue colored eyes, "Mother said this is where the descendants of angels gather to give powers to the worthy" He explained smiling as he ran a hand through his black colored hair "We're all getting quirks! Oh and uh...My name is Anatole I'm from Paris" 

Izuku blinked that seemed impossible! Quirks were something you're born with, you can't just be given a quirk! However, she feared to say something having already been scorned that whole week by her class, she'd rather just keep quiet and enjoy the company of her fellow quirkless peers.

Time seemed to fly as she talked to her new friend about hobbies and heroes and even what everyone's home was like and the biggest surprise was finding out someone was projecting a psychic field to translate what everyone in the room was saying!

"Section B, the guides are ready for you," A random woman dressed in flowing robes said and motioned for the children to follow her. Izuku looked to her Papa, who gave her an encouraging smile "Go on sweetie, you'll be fine with all your new friends" He said gently to her. Teddy the boy who had been so friendly grabbed her hand "If your scared just hold my hand! My big sis does that for me whenever I'm scared! And I'm kind of scared now, so let be scared together!" He said happily causing Izuku to chuckle lightly, nodding at him as she clutched his hand tightly.

The group was lead to an elevator, the woman in robes herded them in before pressing a button, the ride was short but for the anxious children it felt far longer before coming to a stop and once more being lead down a long hallway "Don't worry children, we're almost there" The woman said softly. Izuku was still gripping Teddy's hand and glancing around her as the group moved forward, the air itself seemed colder down here, and the wall ancient it fascinated Izuku as her eye wandered to the torches that lined the walls. Turning forward she saw the corridor coming to an end and leading to a room with a pedestal, the woman that lead them there moved towards the pedestal "Gather close children and keep your hands to your side" She said as Izuku and Teddy reluctantly released each other, but still stood close "Today you will see if you shall receive your gift" With that said the woman placed a strange blue crystal "This stone will release the terrigen mist that has grant many inhuman before marvelous gifts, today you stand ready to be the next generation of inhuman," She pulled out a small mallet "Use your gifts for the greater good and never, ever, misuse your powers" She brought the mallet down upon the crystal and a swirling blue mist erupted from it covering the room and floor. 

Everything happened so fast! Izuku watched as the mist transformed the kids closest into stone! And then Teddy! She couldn't react as the stone quickly covered her! Everything was twisting and burning! She couldn't breathe! Was this what happened to quirkless kids!? Did Mama and Papa mean get rid of her cause she was a failure?! What seemed like an eternity, but only last a minute the stone fell away, crumbling like dried leaves on a cold autumn day. Izuku, gasped, gulping down air as the stone chrysalis fell from her body, everything felt weird her body didn't feel like it normally did! Her very bones felt a change! Her back weight a ton! Izuku fell to the ground, her vision growing dim as shadows began to swarm the room as her eye closed.

When next she woke, sunlight was shining in her eyes "P..papa?" She muttered opening her eyes and waiting for the blurriness to clear. Izuku blinked a few times as the room she was in came into focus, her Papa wasn't there a part of her was glad as the memory of what happened to her came rushing back. Climbing off the bed she had been laying on, Izuku looked around the room to try and figure out what had happened to her when her eyes landed on a mirror. Her dark green eyes widened at the sight of her image, this had to be a dream! Or the Afterlife! She moved towards the mirror and touched the surface with her right hand while her left hand reached behind her tentatively. The tips of her finger lightly brushed mint colored feathers cause Izuku to gasp in surprise and her new appendages growing from her back seemed to react to her surprise "I don't understand" She said feeling the tears begin to well up in her eyes. Izuku Midoriya had wings! They were mint green and about the same size as she was! 

Elsewhere, Hiashi sat at a table his chin leaning on his hands as he stared at a gentleman wearing a Hawaiian shirt sitting across from him "Life is so different now...before quirks were the new normal, Izuku wouldn't have gone through terragenesis until she was 16" He sighed leaning back in his chair "but then again, she would have had to go through a selection process as well, Ken there could have even been a chance she would never go through the mist" he rubbed his temple feeling a headache coming on.

The man now identified as Ken that sat across him nodded "True, but with all the changes that humanity itself went through it was only a matter of time before the Inhumans had to change." looking away from Hiashi for a moment "If the Inhumans wait till they are 16 it'll look suspicious and because for investigation" Ken chuckled a smirk on his pale lips "Everything has to be registered and anyone unregistered is penalised as a villain! At least they ain't sending in the sentinels no more!" he laughed.

Hiashi sighed his headache getting worse "If so much has changed then why is so much still the same? Izuku's whole class persecuted her for being different and once she shows up with a "quirk" said class will be welcoming her with god damn opened arms!" he exclaimed growling slightly as flames crackled from his lips before taking a deep breath to calm himself, "Same thing happened to me...even you Ken, it's the cycle that never ends."

"True" Ken shrugged running a hand through his black a hair, "Hiashi I get where you're coming from, this your daughter, you don't want her hurt, but the world is full of assholes and kids are the biggest assholes." He said reaching to the table and picking up a glass half filled with a brown liquid "There is a reason we still stay hidden from the world, even one filled with powered individuals. Inhumans are considered impure by this quirkers simply because we don't get our powers the same way they do!" He spat taking a sip from his glass "It's the main reason the council even allows anyone with Inhuman blood to go through the mist, to preserve our race."

Hiashi picked up his own glass filled with the same brown liquid "It's too early for bourbon...I need something stronger" He muttered downing his drink, "Do you know who is Izuku's transitioner?" He inquired and sighed when Ken shook his head, "Even with my position, that information is classified man, also it's NEVER too early for bourbon" both men chuckled before settling into silence. Hiashi leaned forward resting his chin once more on his hand, his thoughts drifting to his daughter "Izuku...please be alright"

Izuku was flexing her wings, it was weird! Learning how to work muscles that weren't there before, trying to understand how her new appendages worked. So focused on her personal task, Izuku didn't notice somebody enter the room, blue eyes focused on the child and ruby red lips formed a smiled "Aww your such cutie," a feminine voice cooed drawing Izuku attention. The small child's eyes widen at the sight before her "Y..yo...MIDNIGHT!!!" She screeched loudly her wings unfurling behind her and letting the R+ Pro-hero see the full wingspan as she chuckled in delight at her presents, striking a pose "YES THE 18+ ONLY HERO: MIDNIGHT!" she smirked hearing Izuku's cheer for her and laughed before pointing a delicate finger at the little girl "Midoriya Izuku, yesterday you went through terragenesis successfully and obtained a new gift, I'm here to be your transitioner and help you understand the changes to your body and discover what new powers you might have!" Izuku looked upon the pro-hero with awe.  
Adjusting her mask Midnight moved aside "Let head outside, some fresh air is always nice" Izuku took a deep breath and walked out the door, she folded her wings down and winched as the full force of the sun hit her. Midnight watched as the girl exited the hut she had been placed in, this would be her first time helping a fellow Inhuman with their transition, Midnight or rather Nemura Kayama watched as Izuku seemed to relax once her eyes adjusted to the sun, there was still so much to do. Kayama smirked this was going to be fun~

*This is a page break*

Katsuki looked around the classroom and sneered, the useless Deku was missing yesterday and all weekend long! It was Tuesday and she was still missing! He growled and marched over to table that his minions were already sitting at and huffed annoyed. The two boys looked at their leader and blinked, the boy with demon wings quirk spoke up "What's wrong Katsuki?" He said only to be snapped at by the blond "That stupid Deku is still missing!" He looked towards the door, the other boys shrugged "So? You always are sayin' how useless she is, so why care?" one of them said

"Bah! She's the only one that can actually outrun half the boys in the class" Katsuki said huffing as he crossed his arms. "I heard the doctor was wrong, and Izuku got her quirk during the weekend! The teachers were talking about it" Demon wings said seriously, "In fact, her mom came by yesterday to pick-up modified uniforms for her!" He exclaimed the other boy stretched out his fingers across the table and grabbed some crayons and paper "I bet she got a quirk that made her SUPER ugly!" He shouted drawing a picture of Izuku with a pig nose "Mom says ugly girls never get married," he continued smirking

Katsuki felt his eyebrows twitch, for some reason that made him mad "Well since she's the only girl I can stand, I'll marry her even if she's super ugly! That just means she'll be all mine! Since I'll be number one hero I'll need a wife to take care of all my amazing trophies" He smirked at his logic.

The classroom door opened and Inko entered to drop off her daughter "Have a great Day Izu-chan," She said patting her daughter's head, Izuku smiled happily "Okay Mama!" Her mint green wings twitching nervously as her Mama left. She turned to face the class and made her way to a table that was empty, after last week she was still a little uneasy about being here, Izuku almost wished she was back in the magical place with her new friends Teddy, Anna-Marie, and Anatole they had been so nice to play with. Izuku sighed subconsciously wrapping her wings around her body like a shield and wondered what would happen today.

Katsuki and his minions stared at Izuku, "Wow she isn't ugly after all" the rounder of the boys said, "Does this mean you're not going to marry her Katsuki?" The blond growled and shot a glare towards the boy "No! I'm still gonna marry her! Just cause she's got a quirk doesn't make her any less useless! Someone's gotta protect the stupid Deku" He hissed at the boys and got up from the table and walked over to where Izuku was "Hey Deku!" He shouted slamming his hands on the table "What short of useless quirk did you get? And why did you disappear all weekend?!" He demanded rather than asked causing Izuku to jump with a start as she stuttered to answer "My...Pa.papa took me out of town to see family" That was the lie she was told to tell "We..stayed with Papa's family and my quirk emerged when I was there" she looked down.

The blond twitched "Well? What's your quirk? Is it just those stupid wing?" He glared sensing Izuku was hiding something. The green haired girl looked away and whispered "I...can heal" she remembers the discovery of her gift when Anna-Marie had scraped her knee during their playtime, Izuku had been so concerned for the other girl's wellbeing that when she touched the wound Izuku emitted a green light that healed Anna-Marie's scrap. Izuku narrowed her eyes and stood up looking at Katsuki and noticed a slight scrape on his hand, the young girl reached over placing her hand on Katsuki's hand "Wha.." before the blond could say anything a green light emitted from her hand over the small scrape. 

Katsuki watched as Izuku removed her hand to show the small scrape he had gotten yesterday was gone! Other kids in the kindergarten had gathered around and saw what had transpired, they were now gossiping in amazement and singing Izuku's praise. The newly winged girl smiled as the class said so many nice things to her "Thank you, everyone!" She said to all the compliments. Sadly a certain someone didn't like anyone else getting the spotlight, Katsuki twitched "So what! It useless in a fight! Your nothing but a sidekick! Keh! You might as well be mine since no one else could stand such a useless Deku!"He shouted with a menacing glare "I'm the best and when I'm the top hero everyone will know it! And you'll be nothing but a sidekick!" the blond could have cared less about the hurt look on the girl's face, after all, everything he said was true and she should be grateful to be his sidekick, and future wife, not that she knew about that last part.

Izuku looked hurt by Katsuki's word "Kacchan.." tears spilled from her eyes "Y...You're so mean!" she puffed out turning away from him and sifting through the other kindergarteners that blocked her path with one thought on her mind "I'll prove I can be a hero! No matter what power I have! I'm going to be a hero!"

Meanwhile, Hiashi and Inko had met up at a cafe after dropping Izuku off at school, sitting across from them was a young woman in her mid-twenties wearing a black business suit and her dark brown hair tried up in a bun and her blue eyes sparkling with joy "Mr and Miss Midoriya, I've guided many children in my short career, but my family has always done its best to help young inhumans to be the best they can!" She assured them taking a sip from her dink "But right now I'm here to answer any questions you both have, reassure any worries you may have and tell you my basic plan for Izuku"  
Inko smiled softly "Ms. Fitz-Simmons doesn't your family own the biggest support item corporation how will you find the time to care for Izuku, not that I'm not grateful just confused!" she said frown after she spoke feeling like she had been rather rude to the young lady. Julia Fitz-Simmons only smiled "It's true what you said, but I'm different from my older brother who runs the company and my younger sister who runs the lab" She shook her head "Never found a passion for science like other members of my family, but love me anyway" She shrugged laughing lightly "Nope I went into the entertainment business, I am going to take Izuku and work her through the lack of confidence and shy girl she currently is, and give her the self-assurance to emerge from her own shell!" Julia said clutching her hand into a fist a fire blaring in her eyes "I love working with shy children, they always shine the brightest!"

"Izuku wants to be a hero, it's all she ever talks about! All Might is her number one hero" Hiashi looked to his wife taking her hand in his, "We know a few Inhumans do become pro-heroes, of course, no knows they're Inhumans..." He trailed off collected his thoughts and continued "My guide helped me become the man I am today, getting into metal works was my passion" he said stroking Inko's hand "My question...what's your plan?" Inko nodded in agreement

Julia's smile widened "Well we still need to better understand her ability, so far we've learned she draws in energy and stores it in her cells, also to be noted, she stores energy faster when exposed to sunlight possible due to the natural source of vitamin E, but she also can draw energy from a heat source, however; it's not nearly as efficient and takes longer for her cells to charge" She explained pulling out a folder and handing it to the parents "When she healing someone, her body takes this stored energy and transmits it into the damaged area causing cellular regeneration" Hiashi took the folder and skimmed through it as Julia continued "To start I'm enrolling Izuku into a ballet class," Inko looked confused by this statement.

"But how does that help Izuku?" Inko asked raising an eyebrow, "Ballet seems leagues away from anything pertaining to...being a hero" Julia kept smiling "Ballet is just the start! Dance will help teach her muscle control and refined motor skills, and when she is older we enroll her into mix martial arts courses so she can get a feel for diverse fighting styles" Julia reached over and placed her hands on both Inko and Hiashi's "I promise Izuku is in good hands, if she decides she still wants to be a hero I'll do my best to prepare her, that's the job of a guide!"

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2: The Story Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up is hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much fall all your feedback! I just wanted to quickly say, those that don't know Izuku is Inhuman will refer to her abilities as a quirk, but Inhuman abilities are not quirks this will be addressed later.

Chapter 2: The Story Begins

 

_Six years ago_

Izuki was only ten years old, Julia had just picked her up from martial arts class and to celebrate getting her orange belt! She had only been enrolled for a year and between regular school, ballet, and this class Izuku liked how active and busy she was! Her ballet class was practicing to perform with the older classes in a production of Sleeping Beauty, and the best part of all was after auditioning for the role of the youngest Fairy Lilac she got the part! She practiced for nearly a month for the role after open auditions were announced to take place for the production. 

"Izuku," Julia said getting the young green haired girl's attention "I've told your parents, but today I'm not taking to directly home" She smiled happily running a hand through the fluffy locks of her young charge "Today I would like to see the extent of your healing ability, so I asked an old friend of mine Dr. Connor if we can shadow him take care of a few minor injuries like broken bones." She made a hand gesture and continued "When I told him about your ability he was very interested! Dr. Connor was a former student of Recovery Girl back when she temporarily took up teaching at a local medical school"

"REALLY!" Izuku said now even more excited about this trip, while All Might was still her number one hero, Recovery Girl was a close second due to her quirk being a healing emitter type like Izuku's own power. Izuku had a determined look on her face, awhile back Izuku had decided to be a hero like Recovery Girl, someone, that both civilians and heroes depended on! Julia only chuckled at the adorable sight, "Ah before I forget, Izuku had that Bokugo boy still been bothering you?" 

A frown creased the Englishwoman's lips at the thought of the blond-haired menace, the two children, when it came to academic test scores, were neck to neck. Izuku had a keen eye for analyzing both people and situations, the journals she wrote impressed quite a few publishers Julia knew and showed quite a bit of promise even at her young age, but that only seemed to cause further rage in the blond. Whenever Izuku showed any prospect of 'out doing' Bokugo, that boy would, in turn, find some way to bully the poor girl. He chased off any possible friends she might have had at school, threatened physical violence if she didn't play the part of his sidekick, and was constantly belittling her whenever the opportunity presented itself. Bokugo was making Julia's job harder than normal! Any other setting than Izuku's regular school, Ballet class, martial arts class, even when they visit the Inhuman sanctuary Afterlife to visit Izuku's friends she made there she was a shining star! Throw in Bokugo and she reverted into her shell!

"N..no, Kacchan hasn't been bothering me" Izuku muttered and that was all Julia need to know that her little charge was still being hurt. Julia bit her bottom lip, maybe it was time she suggested that privet school that caught her eyes. The guide would be more than happy to pay for tuition, especially if it got her away from Bokugo! The two walked in silence from the station to a local hospital. Julia donned her signature smile "Here we are my darling, The James Buchanan Barnes Memorial Hospital" tightening her grip on Izuku's hand Julia lead the child onwards not realizing how she was about to change fate's design.

It looked like any other hospital and smelled like one with its smell of chemicals and clean, they had met up with one Dr. Samual Connor, he was a tall brown colored lizard man with a forked tongue that slithered out ever so often and slitten yellow eyes, his tail almost as long as his body dragged on the ground as the small group walked down the hall "Ms. Midorya I'm very pleased to meet you, when Jules told me you had a healing quirk I was very eager to see it in action!" He said smiling as best a lizard could. He pulled out a tablet from his lab coat "And we have a few patients you can look at, The first is a young man, pro-hero from Wakanda, he was here on a diplomatic matter" Dr. Connor said looking at his tablet "But a nearby incident caught his attention can't go into details but he broke both arms, three ribs, his right leg in three places, and fractured his neck" He listed looking at Izuku for a reaction. 

Izuku blinked at all the injuries listed and put on a determined face "I'll do my best!" She was also quite excited, she was really going to help a pro! The small group made their way into a private room where an African man lay bandaged up "Azzari?" Dr. Connor called out giving a light tap to the door as he entered with the two following behind. The lizardman walked over to the bed, Azzari gave a warm smile "Hello my friend I assume my special guest is here?" he said as Dr. Connor motioned for Izuku to come closer.

"She is indeed, and I'd like to thank you again for volunteering to let this young lady test her quirk on you," Connor said bringing Izuku over, Azzari attempted to shake his head "Always happy to help the next generation, a healing quirk that is very rare to find" He said watching the young green-haired girl, "Tell me little one, what does being a hero mean to you?"

Izuku was silent for a moment as she held her hand over Azzari as well as opened her wings "A hero is someone the helps everyone" She said a green light began shinning from her wings and hand. Dr.Connon pulled out a medical visor from his pocket and placed it over his eyes "Amazing the bones are already healing, you didn't tell me she could emit her quirk with her wings" he said in awe, Julia shrugged "Frankly I didn't know she could, it must have been something she learned when I wasn't around but amazing none the less!" She perkily replied.

"I want to be a hero and save people with a smile, no matter how scary things seem I want to be dependable! I want help no matter how terrible the situation is I want to protect everyone!" Izuku continued with passion in her voice and lowered her wings and hand "I think that's enough...your not in any more pain right?" she felt like a hypocrite she couldn't even stand up to Kaachan how can she be dependable if she can't even face her own tormentor...

The lizard nodded in confirmation "All bones healed," Connor pulled out a cast saw and began removing the cast, "As for facing your tormenter Izuku.." The child blinked and gasped had she said that out loud?! "Julia had told me you had a muttering habit, probably due to lack of anyone to talk to" The girl blushed bright red. 

"Take your courage and fight! My ancestor T'Challa faced many of fearful foe and defended Wakanda with that courage" Azzari said sitting up happy to no longer feel confined, "The Black Panther is a symbol of strength for my people, what is your symbol?" He asked as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Izuku gasped "You're the Black Panther!!!" She said excitedly almost gushing to meet one of the top 10 heroes in the world before blinking "My symbol?" she hesitated, Azzari chuckled before placing a hand on the child's head "Perhaps it's something you'll discover later, every hero has their own symbol to inspire not only those around them but themselves as well, a symbol to remind them 'their actions do make a difference' and I have a feeling your actions will one day as well" 

Izuku could only smile at the kind words of the king of Wakanda "Thank you, your highness" She bowed slightly to show respect. Azzari simple smiled and gave her a gentle pat on the head "I have a daughter your age perhaps someday you will meet." Azzari smiled he could almost see his child reflected in Izuku's face.

Dr. Connor's tablet suddenly started flashing red with alerts "Wh..what?!" He held the tablet and gasped, his lizard-like eyes widening in alarm at what he was reading "Jules...we have a code 14A, and it looks bad according to this report they need me in surgery...they can't keep him stable his heart rate keeps fluctuating" he glanced at Izuku, there was a major risk to what he was thinking....glancing back at his tablet "Do you think Izuku's quirk could keep him stable for us?" 

The silence was deafening, the air felt heavier, and a chill gripped everyone.

Julia was the first to speak "Are you fucking mad! She only ten years old! I brought her here to see the limits of her quirk not traumatize her!" She shouted wide-eyed "If something goes wrong, she could end up blaming herself! And there will be a LOT of blood and who knows what could happen during this surgery what if she sees something she's not ready for!" Julia growled sounding much like an overprotective mama bear. Dr. Connor sighed "I know I'm asking a lot but 14A! You know this code!" He looked at Izuku, "If she can increase our chance of success even by one percent it would still be better odes then going in there with no plan of which I don't actually have a plan!" The two seemed to get into a staring contest.

Izuku felt her own heart ready to burst, she was listening intently to what was being said and took a deep breath and looked at the adult, she cast a glance to Azzari who remained conflicted and unsure of what to say, whatever this code 14A was...or whoever they were an important person, but then again to Izuku everyone was important, "I'm here!" She shouted loudly forcing Julia and Dr. Connor to break off their contest and look at Izuku, even Azzari seemed to be paying attention "Julia you brought me to test my quirk, but you also intended for me to help people...I don't understand this code but it DOESN'T MATTER! Someone needs help, and that's what I'm here for" She steeled her eyes and looked up "Pros bleed because they are human! Blood will always be a part of the job! And maybe Julia is right something could go wrong but doing nothing when I could have tried would be a million times worse"

Julia wiped tears from her eyes "Sam, you better work hard to save that man's life I don't want Izuku to feel any regret!" She said sternly looking at her charge. Yes, indeed the shy ones always shine the brightest and Izuku was truly starting to show her glow. Samual Connor took a deep breath and took Izuku's hand "Let hurry" the two rushed out leaving Julia and Azzari alone, "Please any god above just let her come out of this alright" Julia prayed clasping her hands together, Azzari finally stood up getting off the bed he had been confined to "Izuku is a strong girl, if UA won't have her Wakanda would be more then happy to have her study with us"

_Present Day_

Izuku stood in a crowd taking notes in her hero analysis book vol. 13 as she watched the current battle, Mt Lady had just made her debut ending the fight "Wow! Amazing!" She said writing her notes done quickly before shutting her book after all a villain fight didn't excuse tardiness to class! 

"Hey did you hear about Attilan?" Izuku blinked overhearing a conversation as she entered the school, "Oh that flying city? It's supposed to be appearing over Japan next month ain't it?" Izuku slowed her pace to listen of course she knew the Inhuman city would be making its way over Japan soon, "My Dad says Inhuman aren't pure humans like us they don't even manifest quirks! What freaks!" Those words hurt. Izuku quickly trotted off to her homeroom.

After Thanos attacked Attilan resulting in King Black Bolt destroying it, the Inhumans had rebuilt the capital over the Hudson River on the border of New York and New Jersey, but that eventually didn't work out like most things. A majority of Inhumans alongside human friends rebuilt the flying city and took sanctuary in the sky; however, it had become a more integrated city, many like Izuku's mother didn't see the inhumans any different than anyone else also lived there now. It was the only city in the world that could change its location, Izuku hoped to see the Inhuman capital...maybe even get a chance to spot the royal family!

Taking a deep breath Izuku entered the classroom, hoping not to be seen by Kacchan or his lackeys as got closer and closer to her desk, she was almost there! She often wondered why she never took Julia up on her offer to enter a private academy? No, Izuku knew why she stayed, she wanted to have the chance to stand up against him. After what she dubbed the 14A incident which had ended with a decent amount of success, she had gotten bolder and had stood up to Katsuki a few times, with little success.

"Deku" The very voice sent an unpleasant chill down her back as she turned to face Katsuki, "Kachaan Wh...what do you want?" she half mumbled running a hand through her fluffy green hair. Katsuki growled with irritation "Why the fuck do you have your hair in god damn pigtails! You're about to enter high school stop wearing a fucking childish hairstyle!" With that, he yanked harshly at the ties in her hair. Izuku winched at her hair being tugged and felt her hair tumble down her neck and settle around the swell of her back "B..but I like my hair.." Katsuki used his quirk to destroy her hair ribbons and let the ashes fall to the ground. Somethings never change, Katsuki had been her number one tormenter throughout the years even with all confidence she could muster whenever she had to go on stage, or the fact she was now a red belt in her mix martial arts class almost a black belt! She lost her nerve when it came to Katsuki.

"Better, you actually look halfway decent with your down" He snarkily said reaching out and ran a hand through her fluffy green hair, Izuku pulled away quickly failing to notice Katsuki's face retorting with even more anger. He glared at the girl cowering before him and let out a growl "Hey! After school, you better meet me at the front gate! I swear if you're not there..." He didn't even have to finish his sentence, Izuku gulped "B..but Katsuki I have a...reservation to take my aviation license test! I have permission to leave school early! And you know on Friday I go to Bella's Academy for practice" She said quickly and reached into her bag pulling out a folder and tentatively handing it to Katsuki. Growling again he grabbed the folder and looked at it, yup it was official if Izuku passed her aviation test she would legally be allowed to actually use her wings and fly anywhere...well anywhere physically possible for her. Wel, she'd never able to fly from him, no matter how far she flew.

Shutting the folder close he slapped it against Izuku causing her jump slightly, "Fine! You're off the hook today" he stormed off to his desk letting Izuku relax now that his overbearing presence was gone. He always forced her to go where ever he wanted to go, she hated all the horror movies she was forced to sit through and cry her eyes out and worst she ended up clinging unto him through most of it crying into his arm! He got some sick kick out of scaring her or something. 

She finally sat in her chair at her desk breathing a sigh of relief, at least today she would be able to get out of class early! She was getting her aviation license today! Hopefully getting it today! She smiled feeling rather happy about not having to be around Katsuki all day!

"Dude her hair looked super cute like that why you gotta do stuff like that?" One of Katsuki's minions asked, "Any other girl would have dumped you for half the shit you do to Midorya-san" Only Katsuki was allowed first name basis with the winged girl. Katsuki clicked his tongue "Because she knows I'm the best and the best for her!" He snapped putting his feet on the desk "I hear she's still applying to UA.." His other minions said worriedly for the green haired girl. "Pah! Like a useless bitch like her could get into hero course, she'll be lucky to make it into support or general studies the only good that comes outta it is I get to keep an eye on my girl and make sure no worthless extras touch her" he said cockily and filled with delusions "It'll just make my story even better Jr. high sweethearts going to the same high school the media eats that fucking shit up" he boasted.

By the time school was a third of the way done, Izuku was allowed to leave for her appointment, she smiled at the idea of getting her aviation license. Years ago when quirks first started appearing, those with flight quirks would fly anywhere they wanted and however high they wanted, this resulted in many different tragic deaths, such as oxygen deprivation, air collisions with either helicopter or other flight enabled people. 

To prevent this Stark Industry in conjunction with Parker Corporation worked alongside with various government to create flight laws and the creation of the aviation visor! Izuku pulled out from her bag her training visor a simple piece of headgear that slipped unto her head much like a pair of headphones, with special earpads designed to protect a flier's ears from air pressure and wind speed. A screen was connected to the earpads, this screen displayed all sorts of information such as wind speed, altitude, GPS, and even warnings when coming to close to a large metal object! 

Izuku turned her attention to a build she was approaching, The Department of Aviation! Quickly heading in she went to the check-in desk, she was twenty minutes early! Today really was looking up!

Elsewhere a horrendous slim was stealing money, too bad for him someone was ready to chase him down.

"She still has her eyes set on UA High, but so does Bokugo" Julia sneered at the name "That child has some messed up alpha wannabe opinions of himself" She grumbled looking at her current companion whose face was buried in a file, "You've done your best Jules, it's up to Ms. Midorya to find her motivation to punch that asshole in the face" A stern voice said putting the folder down, "But your report and our finding do agree with you, she shows the qualities we are looking for" the person in question was male with almond-shaped eyes, slightly tanned skin, and black hair he wore a suit "But this behavior of Bokugo is dangerous a spoiled brat with great power...if he becomes too dangerous we slap an inhibitor on his ass"

Julia huffed "How about a bullet instead director?" She asked half-way serious, all she got was a laugh from the director "Tempting, but Jules you know better than anyone else that we do try to avoid killing as much as possible, anyway switching topics A41 any breakthroughs?" He asked. Julia gave a slight nod "Yeah my little sister has been working for nearly a decade on it, frankly the plans have become a family heirloom at this point but my sister thinks she has it figured out" the director nodded. 

Izuku passed her test! She actually passed! She looked at her newly acquired license and smiled, she had the freedom! She had traded in her training visor for a full flight visor! Unlike the training visor, this one was made more sturdy and had a little more weight to, it was also customizable with voice recognition and input! The Earpads looked like wings and the visor was tinted light gray, the headband fit more securely on her head too! All-in-all she was happy with her new flight visor. She slipped it on her head and turned it on, the screen before her eyes lit up and began flooding her field of vision with information, clear skies and with a few commands she took off to the sky and headed for Bella's Ballet Academy!

After abandoning his lackeys Katsuki stopped by Izuku's favorite bakery and picked up a few of her favorites like castella, a mont blanc, and a strawberry shortcake. A small 'you didn't fail your shitty test' gift, after paying for the sweets he headed in the direction of Izuku's ballet school, he was glad the girl said she wasn't going to participate in any production during high school so she could focus on work, that meant those fucking pansy-ass ballet boys won't be touching her anymore! He had no power at that damn academy and that bitch Bella didn't even acknowledge him as the fucking most awesome guy that he was! He could frighten off all the creeps at school as well as those worthless girls that thought they could use Izuku to get to him, but when it came to Izuku extra-curricular stuff he was fucking ignored! He wasn't even allowed entry into her martial arts building! That fucking teacher said he was too dangerous and wouldn't even let him apply for lessons, and as if that wasn't the fucking ice cream on top when he tried to prove his strength to said teacher Katsuki got his ass handed to him and the dude didn't even use his quirk to help! He was beaten without a damn quirk! 

He scoffed at his thoughts, those losers didn't matter they were just trying to get in his way. Who cares if Izuku could defend herself? It just meant she'd be a more efficient sidekick for him, no what pissed him off were all these people trying to keep Izuku from him! Didn't they know better? Izuku was his the moment he laid eyes on her in kindergarten, even if she had remained quirkless he'd still have her... Someone that gentle needed him to watch over her, who knows what trouble that trusting girl might get into!

In another reality, if a certain someone was walking around this area this is what would have happened, a villain made of sludge would have loomed from the shadow. Much like what was happening to Katsuki as his red eyes widen, "A cloak with firepower hehe you'll do nicely" sludge grabbed him from all sides making him drop his box of baked good and trying to suffocate him...too bad for the sludge Katsuki was mad, to begin with, and seeing the gift he was going to give to Izuku was ruined only fired his rage as he sent out explosive blast after blast trying to throw this damn villain off him! The whole area was set ablaze the smell of burning reached out to those nearby and the smoke most certainly caught the attention of many "Knock it off! It'll only hurt a few minutes then it'll feel good" the sludge chortled, people started to gather the pros assembled but were stumped as to what to do. Katsuki's explosions made it impossible to get to close and space was too narrow for Mt. Lady to get close. This was the scene Izuku came upon, "K..Kacchan.." She watched in horror as the sludge tried to take him over, the voices of the crowds flooding her, the sound of her heart beating pulsed in her ears. 

For a moment she felt a brief flash a memory of a younger her practically drained of all her cellular energy but still clinging onto the hand of patient 14A, holding desperately to keep him alive as the doctors and nurses talked as surgery progressed into the tenth hour, respiratory system the doctor's ordered her to focus on that as they closed up several internal lacerations and even removed his stomach due to it being torn to shreds...she had even seen what caused the damage a large javelin-like weapon that appeared to be made of hardened muscle, bones, and skin.

"KAACHAN!" Without even thinking her wings opened and off she was racing towards her childhood friend, she acted without even a thought. Katsuki saw the winged girl flying towards him, any other situation this would have been ideal seeing as she normally wanted to run from him, but no! No this isn't what he wanted! His thoughts screamed at her to turn back, the fear in his eyes as he watched the sludge about to strike her and the dread he felt when she dodged and threw her backpack at him catching him off guard enough to allowing Katsuki to breathe again. Before the sludge could fully cover him again Izuku had managed to grab his arm and was desperately flapping her wings trying to pull him free "Idiot! Your gonna get killed! Get out of here! IZUKU!" Katsuki shouted frantically, tears began falling down her face "Kacchan...for once I'm going to say no! I'm not just going to stand back and watch you die! Not when I know I can help!" she shouted tugging harder.

"You bitch, play time is over!" The sludge was about to send another attack towards Izuku, the heroes were shouting to save her and everything really was just a blur when a sudden rush of wind stopped everyone in place, Izuku looked up and gasped now before her, stood All Might the greatest hero of all times "All Might!" Izuku said stunned. The living legend said nothing was silent for a moment "I won't stand by when someone needs me, I'll push myself beyond my own limits if it means I can save this one life I won't regret anything" All Might said almost sounding like he was quoting someone... Izuku's eyes dilated as a flash of remembrance echoed through her mind

_Six Year Ago_

Little Izuku had been hastily dressed in medical attire and was holding her hands over the chest of 14A, his face was hidden by a curtain but there was so much blood! She held herself steady, this is what pro do! She focused all her energy into his heart and respiratory. She was starting to run low on energy, her normally mint green wings were slowly turning to a shade of gray. She tried not to think when she saw the bit of shredded stomach being removed and the stomach acid being cleaned quickly, "Izuku if you need to stop you can, I can your almost out of energy and 14A is out of the danger zone" Dr. Connor said, Izuku shook her head "No," She said "I won't stand by when someone needs me, I'll push myself beyond my own limits if it means I can save this one life I won't regret anything!" She said hearing a grunt from the patient.

_Present_

It had to be a coincidence that he would say those words! She watched in awe as All Might used his Delaware Smash to not only change the weather but blow the sludge away! Afterward, the heroes were cleaning up the sludge villain with the police's help, most of the pros were praising Katsuki for his amazing quirk and bravery, while Izuku got scolded for her reckless behavior before managing to get away. She didn't get to Bella's Academy because of the events earlier, but at last Kachan was safe...Her ears twitched when she heard someone running and shouting "DEKU!" Izuku froze in an instant she had hoped Kachan would just go home why was he here? She turned to him.

"I didn't ask you to save me! I had everything under control!" He shouted at her, "I'm supposed to protect you! Got it! I'm you're goddamn Boyfriend! I'm supposed to be the one swooping in and saving you! Remember I'm going to number one!" A shocked looked appeared on Izuku's face and Katsuki thought he had finally knocked some sense into her. 

Izuku for her part was shocked, but soon she felt angry "How....dare you!" She shouted feeling a fire finally light up inside her, "When did YOU decide that!? My Boyfriend! I'm can't even handle being around you because you're so violent! Is this is what you call a relationship? If so someone needs to turn you in for domestic violence!" She marched up to him with a glare and continued "And you totally DID NOT have that situation under control! You're exploding quirk made the situation WORSE! Everyone even said so! You turned the whole area into a minefield! NO ONE COULD GET CLOSE TO SAVE TO YOU!" She shouted taking a moment to regain her breath as she jabbed a finger into Katsuki's chest "But I did! I got through! I managed to start pulling you out of that sludge! Listen very carefully Katsuki I am NOT nor will I EVER be YOUR girlfriend! I'm going to be a hero" The fire in her eyes shocked Katsuki. 

"It's amazing you even had the gall to think I was dating you! I was scared of you! For years you frighten people off leaving only you to fend off my loneliness, made fun of my dreams, belittled me in front of everyone any chance you got, destroying my things! Hell, This morning you destroyed my hair ribbons!" Katsuki could only stare as Izuku continued feeling a ping of pain in his chest as though his heart was being ripped out "I like wearing my hair up in twin tails and wearing cute hair things! But for years stopping buying them because I knew you'd destroy them! I also hate horror movies and I hated clinging and crying unto you everytime you dragged me to one!" Izuku turned away "Leave! Leave Bokugo!" She shouted

Katsuki felt the world crumble, he trembled and slowly turned to leave before rushing off. He knew she was uneasy with him, but he had thought it was because she was shy or some shit! He never forced her to kiss him despite all the time he wanted to do such and more! But he never really asked if she wanted to do shit...he always just took her to places he wanted regardless of the look of discomfort the girl had. This outburst was causing him to think of things he hadn't before...weren't his dumb lackeys always saying stuff about how girls liked different things or some shit like that? Did she even like castella? He began to slow down as he reached his apartment building, when had he gotten here so fast? He felt numb as he ascended the stairs into the building and walked down the hallway to the elevator that would take him to the correct floor he lived on. "That moron was right...Most girls would dump a guy like me...That includes Izuku, she actually called me Bokugo" he muttered hearing the ding of the elevator go off and exited the box once the doors opened from there made his way down the hallway to his apartment number, after fumbling with his keys entered the nicely furnished apartment.

"KATSUKI!" Katsuki winched as he heard the old hag shout as she ran to greet him, giving him a warm hug "Damn it! I saw what happened on the news, thank god you're okay! Is Izu-chan okay! I saw her fly out, she might have saved your life with that distraction of her's!" Mitsuki said releasing her son and noticed a pained look on his face "She finally dumped you didn't she can't I blame her you've got a shitty personality for a sweet girl like her" She saw her son flinch slightly at her words, it also looked like he was holding back tears "I told you to treat her nicely and take her to nice places!" She scolded before rubbing his hair "Let Mama make your favorite tonight, okay? Super spicy curry" she leaned forward placing a kiss on her son's forehead before leaving him.

Did everyone know this was going to happen? He couldn't even muster the will to shout at his mom right now as he trudged over to the couch and plopped down next to his father. Masaru looked over at his son and reached out, putting a hand on Katsuki's shoulder "Katsuki, you've always said you're going to marry Izu-chan, that was always the biggest part of your dream, but maybe it's a part you'll have to give up on" He said sadly.

Something akin to a rubber band snapped within him and he glared daggers at this shitty old man, him? Bokugo Katsuki gives up?! The very idea was ridiculous! No! He smirked if Izuku wanted to play hard to get fine! All he needed was a master plan to win her heart! By the end of their first year of UA Izuku would happily hold onto his arm and lean her head on his shoulder! "Shitty old man!" He shouted getting up and glaring "If you think even for a moment I'll give up, you are dead wrong!" He shouted storming off to his room, he had research to do.

Meanwhile...

Izuku took a deep breath not really believing she just told had just told Bokugo off! She smiled, she felt as though a weight had been lifted! She looked ahead ready to head home,

"I AM HERE!" All Might suddenly slide in front of her from out of nowhere, shocking her "ALL MIGHT!!!" She shouted jumping backward as she stared at the number one pro hero. All Might looked at Izuku bearing his trademark smile "I'm glad to know you've not changed young Midoryia" He said taking a step towards her. How did All Might know HER name of all people!? Izuku was in stunned confusion as All Might approached her "Six years ago you were at Dr. Connor's side using your quirk to heal a patient codenamed 14A" All Might lifted his shirt and Izuku gasped.

How could she not recognized that wound! She clamped her hands over her mouth and held back tears "I passed out because I ran out of energy, Dr. Connor said you survived but would still suffer a lot of repercussions" she stepped forward "You had your whole stomach removed and internal damage I couldn't heal due to the stomach acid..." she yelped when All Might suddenly burst into a cloud of smoke and was replaced by a skeleton of a man, "It's thanks to you that I'm at least able to breathe without a problem, I was semi-conscious during the operation, even back then you had the spirit of a hero" he lowered his shirt stepping closer and placing a hand gently on her head "Thank you for saving me" Izuku broke down and started crying, she couldn't believe her hero was thanking her! This had to be a dream!

"Midoriya Izuku, I'd like to ask you to be my successor," All Might said suddenly making Izuku look up in confusion "W..What?" She questioned, All Might smiled "I have a lot to talk to you about"

**_To Be Continues_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave some feedback I'd love to hear what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entrance exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really worried I was jumping around too much in this chapter, I hope it flows well for you my dear readers. I just want this to be good! T_T

Chapter 3: Moving Forward

If someone told Izuku that five months ago she would not only meet her idol but also learn the truth behind his quirk, she might have thought you weren't feeling very well and ask you to sit while she got you a glass of water and started questioning your sanity. However here she stood on a partially cleaned beach sweat beading down her forehead as she flapped her wings to drag the trash off, All Might or rather Yagi Toshinori as he requested to be called while out in public to avoid the media or fans, watched her with a proud smile at all her hard work. The roar of the ocean was quite pleasant this early in the morning and the sunrise could inspire any artist into a frantic creative frenzy with its varying colors and shades fading into the lovely daytime blue of the morning, such a shame it was predicted to rain later today.

Toshi focused on young Izuku, she was already a fairly toned girl which was impressive, but he still wanted her to build a tiny bit more which concerned Izuku. While she could respect those ladies that enjoyed bodybuilding and weightlifting, she didn't want to be like them it wasn't her thing. Toshi assured her that wouldn't happen and also instructed she workout her wings a little bit more. The lanky blond watched as she flapped her wings to move a rather large desk and making fair progress.

Why did it feel like someone was watching him? And was literally planning his untimely demise.

"He chose my Izuku?!" Julia was seething as she spied on the pro-hero and Izuku, "We had a whole list of potential candidates for him and he chooses my little ward!" She turned and glared at the director the two were hidden from sight via a nearby building overlooking the beach. The man only smiled shaking his head "It's not ideal but All Might is free to choose whom he wishes" he pulled out his hands from his coat pocket and folded his arms across his chest.

"Cut the crap, James" Julia hissed "This quirk could mess with her Inhuman abilities the pass inheritors had quirks or no quirks," She said heatedly, James chuckled "Well at least she stood up to Bokugou, Julia as the Director of S.H.E.I.L.D it's not our aim to control what happens just put out the fires the heroes can't, sure we wanted Izuku on our team but I think we both knew her going to Sheild Academy was never going to happen" James leaned passed Julia to watch Izuku "Wither Izuku knows it or not she is still apart of our plans even when she gets into UA," 

Julia looked at her boss and blinked what was this man thinking, "James Coulson-May, dare I ask what you're planning?" James turned back to Julia "You don't have the clearance for that information, now how about some food I'm starving" he said dragging the irate woman off "Kids grow up and this is the last year your supposed to be her guide, and you did damn well with that girl, be proud of her" he said smiling at Julia 

With a heavy sigh, Julia relented walking with James "I still wanted to push her in the direction of being an idol...Idol Angel! It would have been great sales" James simply laughed as a smile crossed Julia's face, she was proud of Izuku and no matter where the young girl's future lay Julia was always going to be proud of her.

Izuku touched the ground and relaxed her wings, glanced at her watch "I gotta get to school Yagi-san" She said and walked over to her backpack, pausing for a moment she pulled out her visor and a ticket "Hey, Yagi-san" The winged girl turned to her mentor for a moment. The blond skeleton man blinked for a moment "Yes Midoryia shoujo?" He watched as she approached him with a shy stance before presenting him a ticket?

"It's the last production I'm going to be in, normally I'd be forced to give my extra ticket to Bakugo, but I don't want to! I want to give this to you!" She said smiling with wide bright eyes "Please sensei come to my ballet!" 

Toshi blinked and took the ticket with a smile, being called sensei sent a wave of happiness through his lanky body "AHAHAH!" He shifted to his muscle form "It would be my honor!" He shouted before dispelling his form.  
He looked at the ticket "Coppelia?" He looked up at her curiously, he knew next to nothing about ballet but it was evident next to being a hero it was something Izuku was passionate about, "Yeah! I'm actually playing one of the lead roles Swanhilda! It's a story about a doctor that creates a life-like mechanical dancing doll!" She threw herself into telling the story of young lovers torn apart by the young man's foolishness and a young woman determinedness to show her lover the folly of his ways. Toshi chuckled as Izuku seemed to be dancing subconsciously as she explained the story to him "Young Midoriya I'll most certainly be there" The brilliant smile on her face brought joy to Toshi's heart.

Izuku giggled happy Yagi agreed to be there, putting on her visor she took to the air in the direction of the school. Being able to fly where ever she wanted was really amazing! She followed the visor's guidance to her destination admiring the city streets below, watching them as people made their way from place to place was always fascinating, her wings were still tired from pulling all that trash but nothing could change this amazing feeling inside of her.

Katsuki glared at this two 'friends' a low growl emitting from his throat "What do you mean 'I got none of the questions right' I've known Izuku since kindergarten I should know everything about her!" he snarled causing the two boys to flinch, "Bakugo we're serious we did a ton of research and everything even read her interview form, Prima Monthly" One of them argued pulling out a magazine with ballerinas on it and in the side corner of the magazine was a picture of Izuku.

"Your ex is really popular in the ballet scene, and we were able to dig up a lot of information because of that, but the point is all questions you answered on the test we made for you....well you only put things you like," Opening the magazine to the page with Izuku's interview he pointed to a particular paragraph "She likes heroes, hates horror films, and when she becomes a pro wants to donate her money to the fine arts programs high-risk schools"

The blond growled and grabbed the magazine read and re-reading the small article. Five months that's how long he's been trying to get Izuku to even acknowledge him again! He's tried leaving her presents only for her to throw them in the trash or give them to someone else, he tried complimenting her only to receive a glare with a cold shoulder, and he tried showing off how cool he was by beating up some stalker from class C only to be reprimanded as she healed the loser, nothing seemed to impress Izuku! 

Putting his feet up on the desk and leaning back in his seat he pondered for a moment, he was top of the class, the best looking according to recent polls, not to mention a fucking awesome quirk! What did Izuku want from him!? 

The classroom door opened and in came the very person that occupied his thoughts, he watched as she moved through the sea of extras towards her desk. When had his perfect plans derailed? Get out this shitty school, get into UA, Graduate with Izuku by his side, start his own agency, become the top hero, marry Izuku and then have kids...because Izuku would be the one to want something like that right? Ever since the sludge incident, a fucking wrench was thrown into the gears of his seemingly perfect life.

Izuku took her seat and glanced at Bokugo the boy had been getting worse by the day with his aggressive behavior, beating up some poor random kid that wanted to speak with her, the sub-par compliments, like seriously who says 'your prettier when you stand beside me?' and the excessive gift giving! She wasn't about to re-invite that disaster back into her life! She kept returning them and even throwing them in the trash just to make a statement! She sighed why was this is weird? She never knew his feelings, were they even real or perhaps a delusion of his own making? She almost felt bad for Bokugo, perhaps ignoring him would be the best medicine she could give him? She had no clue how to help him.

A frown crossed her face, funny after all the torment he put her through, she still couldn't help but care about her old childhood friend, she still admired his determination to be the best...but she honestly couldn't see them being together not after the turbulent past they had together, maybe one day they could be friends again...maybe she should take a phycology class? Everything was so confusing, she sighed again.

The school day progressed like normal and ended without much excitement, Izuku not bothering to spare Bakugo a glance left him as she took off to the skies once again. The wind blowing through her green hair, the visor over her eyes indicating the altitude she was currently flying at, and a feeling of sheer awe as she soared with her wings spread wide open nothing could compare the utter joy she felt whenever she was able to catch the air like this! It was almost a shame when she had to land, she touched the ground before Bella's Academy and stared at the building with a smile on her face. 

The building itself was elegantly styled in the way of French Rococo, it stood out among the regular looking buildings that were amidst the shopping district, and the interior was just was elegant, it was easy to feel as though one was had been teleported to a different place in time, from the columns that support the ceiling to the mirrors that lined the walls, and the grand archways when you walked the hallways. Izuku made her way through the building towards the locker room to change.

Kirishima Eijiro had been exploring the shopping district, with his hopes of getting into UA he wanted to see the area he would be living by, admittedly living by himself did leave him feeling a little uneasy but such was the path to adulthood! As daunting as living alone was, it was also exciting! He smiled widely as he glanced around at all the shops he would need to get acquainted with, hardly noticing the darkening sky. A sudden drop falling on his head snapped the black haired teen out his ravier and blinked as he turned skyward "Huh?" the clouds broke and a downpour of water fell upon him. In a panic, Eijiro rushed into the closest building without even looking "Wha..." His eyes widen at the sight of the pristine white walls, mirrors, pillars, lavished paintings, and general foreign architect. What sort of foreign building had he entered? He was still in Japan right? This building looked out of place!

"HI!" A voice shouted abruptly, causing the poor boy to nearly jump out of his skin "Ah!" He turned and noticed a tiny mouse girl, letting out a tiny giggle as she looked upwards at him "Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! My name is Elli! Are you here for a tour? We're doing our open house this month for enrollment!" She said excitedly before smirking deviously "Because if you're just trying to hide from the rain I'll have to kick you out. Even if you are a solid seven in the looks department"

Eijiro didn't know if it was the cold of the room or the way she spoke but there certainly was a shiver going down his back, this tiny child was quite intimidating, to say the least, "I'm totally here for a tour!" He lied through his teeth glancing at the rain pouring just outside the door, yeah he didn't want to be stuck in that. Tuning back to the mouse girl, Elli, a short blond hair, blue-eyed girl with brown fur and large round ears, and twitchy pink nose, he noticed she was wearing a black leotard with white legging underneath it and pink leg warmer on her lower calves, a brown mouse tail trailing behind her. 

Elli smiled and swung her arm around giving him a thumbs up "Alright then! Welcome to Madam Bella's Dance Academy, you've picked a great day to visit us! Midoriya-Prima is here today" She said taking Eijiro's hand and dragging him off. "Prima?" He questioned curiously have never heard an honorific like that before, Elli giggled "She is the chef ballerina for our company! She the best of the best! The most elegant dancer, she's had various companies giving her offers too!" She said starry-eyed as they reached a flight of stairs "Anyway let's begin the tour up these steps we'll reach the classrooms, the second floor is the studio rooms, the third floor is customs and designs for accessories and backdrops" She explained as they ascended the stairs. Eijiro was going to be in for one boring ride, the prima or whatever was probably some older lady in her thirties or forties trying to pretend she was still youthful and ballet just didn't strike him as something manly...

Izuku was just finishing her stretches when she heard the studio door open, glancing up and blinking with curiosity gleaming in her eyes, with the exception of the choreographer she wasn't expecting anyone today. Izuku was practicing Swanhilda's solo today, tomorrow she would be with the other girls for the group practice and the lead male lead for the Pas de Deux. From her split on the floor, she picked herself with the elegance that only could be obtained from years of hard work and precise muscle control, a familiar little mouse child entered the room along with a tall male with black hair "Elli-chan are you giving someone a tour?" Izuku questioned causing the pair to look up at as Izuku moved towards her visitors. One hand gently placed on her chest while the other rest by her side, tilting her head to the side as she studied the boy visiting the academy, he seemed nervous and intimidated by his surrounding, perhaps he was just shy! She offered a smile hoping to ease him a tiny bit.

The classroom tour wasn't as bad as he first thought, he honestly never imagined how strick ballet was or that this academy taught other styles of dance! The swing, hip-hop, and break dancing looked like fun! If he had the time he might have liked to sign up for one of those classes. However, that Neko-sensei was terrifying! And seeing an anteater pirouetting was a sight! Elli lead him to the first studio on the 2nd floor, the door opened and his heart stopped at the sound of a soft sweet voice and when he spotted the owner of said voice he froze on the spot _"ANGEL!"_ his thoughts erupted at the image before him.

She had pale skin with adorable freckle covered checks, a gentle smile that could put even the most villainous foe at-ease, long fluffy green hair pulled into a high ponytail held by a large pink ribbon decorated with cartoon bunnies, the deepest emerald green eyes he had ever seen in his life, and she wore a red colored leotard with a sweetheart neckline showing off just a little cleavage, a mini-skirt was attached to the suit and reach just above her thighs, her legs muscular and clad in white tights, and she wore those special looking ballet shoes also colored bright red, and those mint colored wings just brought the whole image of innocents together "Midoriya-prima! So sorry to bother you! But yes, I was showing Kirishima-san around! Why don't you practice your solo, we'll just watch!"

Eijiro's eyes bludged out _"This was the Prima?!"_ Where was the old lady he pictured?! He watched as Midoriya nodded and moved over to a stereo and pressed play, the girl then moved to the center of the room and took a position before the music started playing. It was some instrumental orchestra piece that he had no idea what its name even was but the tone was playful and the boy watched mesmerized as the angel seemed more like she was frolicking rather than dancing, how could anyone move like this girl could? Perhaps ballet was more manly than he was giving it credit...

"She is single" Mouse girl whispered slyly "ahh it so sad Coppelia is going to be the last production she participates in..." Elli pouted puffing out her rodent cheeks, "I honestly hope she doesn't get into UA" She bemoaned. Eijiro blinked and turned to the mouse beside him blushing bright red "S..she wants to be a hero?" He questioned before shaking his head "And saying something like that is horrible, if you really care about her you should support her dreams" He crossed his arms and nodded at his logic, turning back to the green-haired angel he made a vow, he wouldn't just try to get into UA, he would Definitely get into UA! He would meet with Midoriya again! He'd be her friend! He didn't know if what he felt was an infatuation by attraction but he wanted to get to know her! He watched her spinning with such precision it left him in awe if he did that he'd probably throw up or something! She was even dancing with her wings!

Izuku stopped in the final pose for the solo as her piece ended "I hope you enjoyed that!" She said turning to the two with a bright smile "I'm afraid though that's all I'll be practicing today, the choreographer should be coming soon," She explained walking over to her bag and pulling out a water "He'll be watching me to see if any changes need to be made to the solo" She took a long swig.

"Eh? But it looked perfect? Why would any changes need to be made" Eijiro asked feeling confused, to him, no improvements were needed, Midoriya looked at him smiling softly "Nothing is ever perfect, sometimes adding an extra jump, or spin, or even pirouette, maybe an extra pantomime I'll do whatever the choreographer tells me to do! I'll strive to make this production the best I can!" once again Eijiro felt his heart stop could this girl be any cuter if she was trying!? "Well good luck! Maybe I'll buy a ticket to the show" Oh he was totally buying a ticket, he wanted to see her again! Midoriya smiled "I hope you'll enjoy the full production! Coppelia is one of my favorites!" it was now his favorite too.

Elli tugged on his arm "Come on Midoriya-prima needs to practice and choreographer doesn't like random people watching and there is still plenty of the tour left" she said dragging him out of the studio. The rest of said tour was rather dull compared to meeting Midoriya...

The rain had stopped by the time Eijiro left the building, a ticket to Coppelia in his pocket and a dreamy look on his face...in five months maybe he'd be lucky enough to share a class with her?

Katsuki walked into Bella's Academy, god he hated this place with it frou-frou atmosphere and snobbish pansy ass rich snobs "Oi! I wanna buy a ticket to Coppelia" He said stepping up to the ticket booth located in the main entrance, Elli gazed up at him with a smirk "Sorry chu, but I just sold the last ticket" She said not even sounding the least remorseful "Such a shame your totally a ten in looks but that attitude downgrades you to a nine, Take a hint, get lost" She hissed at him as the fur on her hackles rose, the boy took on a demonic look "What the fuck do mean you're sold out!? You premiere next month with shows running every fucking weekend! I checked the fucking schedule!" He shouted glaring with a fiery intention.

"It's just as my little Elli says we sold out, Bokugou" A stern voice spoke behind him, Katsuki stiffened and turned to another mouse only this was an older woman with brown hair and green eyes, she looked much like Elli but this woman was none other than Bella the head dance instructor "Bokugou, my prima made it clear months ago you are not welcome here!" She whipped her tail at him wrapping it around his waist and flung him out the front door "And Stay out!" She shouted shutting the doors on his face.

Katsuki got up and shoved his hands into his pockets and stormed away, he never missed a single performance! He wasn't a huge fan of ballet but seeing Izuku on stage was worth the whole dressing up and sitting through all those acts and lame music. Damn it! How was he going to win Izuku if he couldn't even get his foot back into the door!? He turned his head back glancing upwards toward the second floor, he could nearly see her through the window with the choreographer "I really fucking messed up didn't I Izuku? Well, I ain't fucking givin' up" His eyes narrowed, determination rushing through him "I'm going to win this, Izuku I'll back off for now but soon you'll fucking realize I'm the best damn guy for you, just like your the best girl for me" He jerked back and trudged off home.

*This is a page break*

Dawn of the first Day

Five months passed and only three days left before the UA entrance exam was upon those that wished to be heroes! The beach was completely cleared and Toshi stood before Izuku a proud smile on his thin face, Izuku was trying hard not to chuckle. Upon his head, he wore a baseball cap with Bella Academy's logo on it, Izuku had introduced Bella to Toshi and the two hit off spectacularly! The Mouse lady was a very insightful source when it came to teaching, which in Toshi's opinion he desperately needed, and she had become a quick friend to him.

"Still wearing Bella-sensei's hat I see" Izuku teased with a playful smirk, Toshi merely chuckled his bony cheeks a lightly dusted pink color "Young Midoriya, Bella-san is just a friend"

"Who happens to be single after her ugly divorce with her nasty husband" She fired back, Toshi just laughed at his protege's sass "Moving on, Midoriya! You've exceeded my expectation! Today I will pass onto you, my quirk One-For-All!" He plucked out a strand of his hair "Eat this" He said in almost a deadpanned voice as Izuku looked rather ill "What?!" Izuku gasped briefly wondering if she just got trolled. Toshi stuck out his chest "In order to inherit One-for-All you must ingest my DNA, once this dissolves in your system, you will have my quirk"

Izuku reached out to take the hair; however, she paused and withdrew herself "Before I do this...Yagi-san I have to tell you the truth, I'll feel like a fraud otherwise" She looked away and wrapping an arm around herself and rubbing her other arm nervously "I'm...I'm..." She closed her eye tightly "An Inhuman, my power isn't a quirk at all it's a terragene gift" she braced herself for the rejection for All Might to tell her what a mistake he made choosing an impure like her! Izuku felt her wings quiver for a split second before a hand placed itself on her head "Midoriya-shojo It never mattered where your power came from, you've always used these gifts to serve others and I know with my quirk you'll continue to do so! So again I say" He held out the hair to her "Eat this."

With a determined grin, in one single movement took the hair and swallowed it "Done! Now what?" She asked flapping her wings happily, Toshi couldn't help but let out a chuckle "Nothing, for now, we have to wait for the DNA to integrate into your system" He smiled at her "Sadly in three days is the entrance exam, which means we don't have a lot of time to train you to use One-For-All so remember this my girl" He crossed his arms over his chest as he expanded into his muscle form "Just follow your instincts, squeeze your buttocks and in your heart yell 'SMASH!' the power will be there ready to rise to the top" he reverted to his true form with a light cough "For now Young Midoriya go home and sleep, tomorrow we'll what we can do" The green-haired girl nodded and walked away.

Dawn of the second day

Yagi Toshinori had no clue how to teach Izuku how to bring forth One-For-All, so in lieu of being taught, she decided to use an old technique Julia taught when she was first learning to use her inhuman ability. Toshi had told her the history of One-For-All after much prodding and poking and threats of calling Bella. Izuku had gone to Kunlun Dojo and sat before a simple block of wood, her eyes closed as she searched for a spark within her. Toshi had described One-For-All as a quirk that stockpiled power as it was passed from person to person, Izuku was trying to feel for that energy within her.

_12 Years Ago_

_Izuku was sitting with Julia the latter holding a bird with a broken wing, "Okay Izuku, remember the feeling you had when you helped your friend Anna-Marie?" She asked gently. Izuku was still getting used to hearing such a strange accent, she nervously looked up at the foreign woman whom she had met only a day ago and nodded. Julia placed the bird in the little girl's shaking hand "You don't need to be afraid Izuku, take your time" she removed her hands and let Izuku hold the bird "I believe in you and so does this little bird, he knows your going to help him fly again! That's why he isn't scared at"_

_Izuku's eyes widen as she looked down at the peaceful bird softly cooing in her hands, "I remember..." She took a shaky breath "feeling concerned, and when I touched Anna-chan's scraped knee I remember this gentle feeling like when the sun shines, warm" Izuku really didn't know how to explain what she felt but when she had healed Anna-Marie she felt a tug something within her being pulled out._

_"So something being pulled out?" Julia smirked when Izuku gasped realizing she had been muttering again. She blushed and looked away, Julia reached over and gently pulled Izuku's chin towards her direction "It's okay sweetie, focus on the pulling feeling" Julia said moving her hand away "Focus on the energy inside of you and pulling it forward to heal the bird"  
_

Izuku remembers it took her a few hours to heal the bird but after that healing became natural without having to think about it. She smiled remember how the next day she had gone back to school and shown her terragene gift to everyone, only for Katsuki to act mean towards her.

The owner of the Dojo a tall lanky but well-built man in his early 40s stepped into the room Izuku was practicing in "Izuku-chan practicing for your black belt are we?" He inquired smiling, he had short messy blond hair and scraggly beard, with warm brown eyes he wore a gi tied with a black belt and wore no shoes. Izuku sighed and turned towards the man "Sorry Iron First-Sensei I actually was trying something new with my quirk" She lied, "I was thinking what if I could use my own stored energy to give my muscles a power boost? And I'm kind of trying to figure out how to make it applicable" 

Iron Fist never gave any other name than those of his predecessor, it was rumor he was actually quirkless and his power came from a mythical dragon! He taught children and teens the ways of Kunlung style fighting how to protect not only themselves but others without the use of a quirk; however, Iron Fist was always ready to help a student further their training with a quirk. Iron First took a position next to Izuku "Hmm an interesting concept my student, but do pray tell why a healer would want to bring pain to those she should save?"

"Not all enemies will be a living thing, I recall only a few months ago A.I.M attacked a government facility in Austria, the one in Europe not to be confused with Australia the continent," Izuku said raising an eyebrow and made a few weird motions with her hands. Iron Fist shrugged "I'd still rather see you a healer than a fighter, but knowing you my student, your stubbornness will carry you through any turbulence you encounter, all I will say..." He paused for a moment "The healing energy you use flows through you, it's not something you consciously think about anymore," He folded his hand together and bowed his head "Like water flowing through a canal, power too must be channeled down a path like electricity flowing through a circuit" he said solemnly.

Izuku blinked "It's apart of me...hmm" She looked back to the wooden block and once more closed her eyes trying to feel for that power, she reached deep down and raised a hand over the wooden board. Iron First cocked his head to the side "You're thinking too hard," without warning a glowing fist slammed into the floor shattering it, just as Izuku was able to dodge it in shock.

"S..sensei?!" She squeaked dodging around of multiple kicks aimed at her head "Your enemies will always attack without warning! They WON'T wait for you to summon your strength!" He shouted throwing punch after punch at rapid speed with Izuku bearly able to dodge. She was definitely panicking, jumping away as Iron Fist slammed his foot into the floor breaking it, and he was emitting powerfully killing intent towards her. Normally Iron Fist was the gentlest of souls and would never outright bring harm to others much less his own students! Izuku's back slammed against a wall, everything was a happening in slow motion, her eyes widened if she didn't do something her head would be smashed, she had to think fast...

Suddenly her eyes narrowed, she had to get him away! Green energy crackled around her, she focused it, shaped it! She clutched her butt and with a mighty flap of her wings _"SMASH!"_ Rang her thoughts as a powerful wind blew Iron Fist away and slammed him into the wall across the room "Ohh! Good Job Midoriya!" Iron Fist said getting up with a cheerful tone and brushed himself off. 

However, when he looked up, he was horrified "Oh my god" He mumbled looking at his young student mainly her broken wings, he could see they were healing immediately thanks to her natural quirk. He may have been using killing intent to spur her on, but to bring harm to a student was never his intention. He slowly walked over to Izuku watching in revulsion at the sight and cringing from hearing the bones snapping back into place, Iron Fist placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Izuku's pain lasts a second before her wings were back in their original state, but she felt it! One-For-All! She looked at Iron Fist "Sensei" She began only to be cut off "Izuku" His voice was stern and his eyes like steel "If you're going to use such an attack control it! I never want to see you hurt yourself" He placed a hand on her head, it reminded Izuku of her father when he would comfort her "Remember energy must flow" he pulled away and turned away "Go home your done for the day," He said walking out of the dojo.

Dawn of the Final Day

After yesterday and letting Yagi-san know what happened the two had become very excited for today! It was during the night that Izuku truly thought of Iron Fist's words "Energy must flow" and she thought about how she had described what she had felt, a microwave cooking an egg...the pressure, "The best way to stop the build-up of pressure...is to let it flow" She muttered to herself. She stopped walking and looked up, here it was UA the school she only dreamed of going to her whole life! 

Taking a deep breath she moved forward, today she would prove herself! Her wings fidgety a bit as she approached the building. She moved with a strong graceful stride, suddenly she started falling forward _"Of all times to be trip"_ she thought wearily...

A hand gently tapped her shoulder stopping the fall "Huh?" She blinked and looked up to see a brown haired boy with matching eyes "Sorry for using my quirk without permission but it would have been unlucky to fall before the exam right?" He said cheerfully. Izuku chuckled "True thanks for the save!" She said equally cheerfully as the boy released his quick allowing Izuku to stand on her own "Good Luck on the exam!" Izuku said to him and jogged off. The boy watched as Izuku hurried off and smiled unaware of the killer intent being sent his way.

"Fucking bastard" Katsuki muttered glaring at the boy that just helped Izuku from falling, he purposefully shoved the wimp sending him a chilling glare and leaving the poor boy confused as to what had just happened.

Eijiro was looking around frantically, hoping to see Midoriya again and wish her good luck before the exam, his hair was now dyed red and he was feeling exuberant! He marched into the building and headed for the written part of the exam still hoping to see the green-haired girl.

The written exam was rather easy in Izuku's opinion, she had a confident smile as she followed the crowd to where the practical exam would be explained. Unfortunately, she ended up having a seat near Bokugou she ignored him for the most part... After fangirling over Present Mic and being called out for her muttering by a super intense scary guy. They were all given their assigned areas and told to change.

Izuku had donned a tank top to easily pull over her wings and long track paints, she spotted the nice boy from earlier. She blinked and was about to head over to him when the scary guy placed a hand on her shoulder "He looks to concentrating, do you wish to distract him? Is it your intention to fluster him" He asked. Izuku twitched she had reached her pout "I was going to wish him good and tell him I hope he does well" She snapped turning towards him "He's a nice boy that helped me earlier when I was about to trip" she glared at him. The boy in question gasped and stepped back looking rather shocked and embarrassed "I swear It's like I'm a magnet for jerks!" she turned away and took a few steps away from him looking rather upset, ignoring the murmurs around her.

Tenya Iida was tense, perhaps he had been too rash in his thoughts about the girl's intention especially after she explained herself, he was also getting rather harsh glares from other examinees, he even heard them mumbling about his rude behavior. He was also rather put off about being called a jerk but in this situation, it felt quite deserving for how he acted. He looked at the girl in question, she seemed nervous herself and her feathers seemed rather ruffled and then he noticed she wore an aviation visor! Did she have a license?! Well since that was an official visor which included a stamp of registration on the side he noted, yes she must have an aviation license, Tenya wondered what short of quirk she must have, perhaps its merely a mutation quirk?

The announcement was made and the timer had started all the examinees raced into the mock city. Tenya was already at 35 when he noticed the girl with wings fly over to fellow examinee that had hurt himself. For a moment he thought the girl was going to inflict more damage but then watched in awe as she healed him and smiled gently at the student before patting him on the head. He watched as she took to the air and slammed her foot into a 10 pointer, narrowing his eyes and shaking his head he had to focus on the exam there wasn't much time left as he started destroying more machines.

Izuku was breathing heavily as she flew around the suburban city she was at only 25 points! But she couldn't just ignore the people that kept getting hurt! She had gotten lucky that 10 pointer had shown up after the last person she healed, so far she had healed well over 15 people in this exam! That was a personal best! However, she took note that her wings were starting to turn gray she would have to be more careful about her energy level even with One-For-All! She spotted a sparkly blond kneeled over in pain, sighing here she goes again! She landed before him "Hold still" She said touching his head and letting her power wash over him.

She watched as the blond blinked and stood up "My tummy ache is gone! Marci mon Ange!" He said and quickly shot a laser blast from his navel past her destroying another robot "When I use my laser too much my tummy get all upset" He bemoaned winking at her "But thanks to you I'm sparkling and fine again!" He ran off leaving Izuku mildly weirded out "What just happened?" Suddenly a loud crash was heard from above! Izuku looked up to see the towering 0 pointer robot and gasped in both horror and surprise "WHY WOULD THEY HAVE SOMETHING THAT BIG!?!" She shouted and was getting ready to run from it when she heard a pained sound from behind.

Turning back she blinked in complete horror, the nice boy from before was trapped beneath some ruble! The 0 pointer was getting closer! The boy would be crushed! Narrowing her eyes and spreading her wings wide opened "Like energy flowing through a circuit" She muttered clutching her butt checked and let One-For-All flood her system her wings became green once more and with a might leap jumped into the air and soared with intense speed towards the goliath of a machine. Green energy crackling all around her as she flipped her body around "ANGEL SMASH!" She shouted landing a solid kick on the 0 pointer destroying it completely, she then twisted herself in the air and took a nosedive towards the ground heading towards the nice boy. 

Tenya stood in shock and awe of what he had just witnessed and what he was still witnessing as the green-haired girl divebombed towards the ground only to loop back and touch down gently. He took in her current state she had large bruises that were healing rapidly, her paints had ripped showing off well-toned legs, this made Tenya quite red, but again that same gentle smile as she knelt down regardless of her pain and began removing the rubble and even healing the boy just as time was up. Why did she do that? She wasted time helping others instead of earning points! Why had she risked letting the villain points in order to...a realization dawned on him! Yes of course! It seemed he truly underestimated this girl! What kind of hero course wouldn't welcome a hero that risked everything to save others! This girl had figured out a secret to this test! Amazing! He felt so ashamed of himself for his earlier treatment of her!

Izuku winched her foot was broken, it was healing slowly, she heard the timer go off and looked away "Just needed one more..." She mumbled softly as her eyes began to tear up, she failed getting only 25 points would never make it. She looked back at the boy and shook away her tears "Are you hurt?" She asked softly stepping towards him ignoring the pain her foot.

"That won't be necessary young lady, I'll take it from here" An elderly voice, both Izuku and the boy turned and spotted the youthful hero Recovery Girl. Izuku's eyes widen and glowed like stars shining in the night "Recovery Girl! Oh My Gosh!" She said excitedly almost ready to start bouncing on her feet. The elderly lady approached them "My, my I see your foot is broken but is quickly on the mend as for the boy a sprained ankle it'll heal with no extra effort" She chuckled taking in the girl's appearance.

The elderly woman was fascinated by the girl before her, it was nice to see someone with a healing quirk wanting to become a hero "What's your name, my dear?" Chiyo asked smiling gently she chuckled as she watched the green-haired girl blushed and looked at the ground "Midoriya Izuku ma'am" Izuku said politely. It was thanks to her that the injuries were at a minimum, but what confused her was that strength...Midoriya seemed new to this part of her quirk? How was that possible to summon that pure unbridled strength to destroy a zero pointer? And why such a recall? Chiyo sighed "Well everything seems fine, your all dismissed"

The green-haired girl walked off, heart heavy as she exited the mock city and climbed unto the bus, everyone was piling in and with a lurch, the bus was heading back to the main campus. She felt the seat sink a little bit and noticed the scary guy had taken the spot next to her. She felt her feathers begin to ruffling again, no she was going to ignore him! Izuku had enough experience to know "I'm sorry Midoriya-san, also forgive my addressing to you I heard you introduce yourself to Recover Girl" He said abruptly turning to her suddenly and bowing his head "I misjudged you! I acted callously towards you" He said and looked up at her. Izuku blinked, well this certainly was a first "It's okay, I'm kind of used to it" She said turning away "I shouldn't have snapped at you though, I was just a little nervous and stressed out, not that it matters I failed"

"Failed?" Tenya murmured quietly blinking curiously, those words confused him greatly surely with the heroic actions she displayed, perhaps she was just being humble "Midoriya-san you..." before he could say anything the bus came to a stop and everyone started exiting. Midoriya turned to him "Good luck!" She said moving past him quickly before he could even speak. "Wa..wait Midoriya-san!" That girl could move! He blinked as she seemed to vanish.

"Hey!" Tenya turned and spotted the brown haired boy from earlier "Do you know where that girl went? I never got to thank her for saving me" He said excitedly looking around "Did you see what she did?! She soared in their and POW!" He shouted jumping up with a punch to the air, Tenya coughed lightly "Sorry I don't know where she went, but I believe we'll both see her again" Of this, he was sure of.

Ochaco blinked looking at the taller boy, he really wasn't too sure what he meant but Ochaco was worried. He had heard the girl lament for one more point, maybe she didn't get enough and helping him out prevented her from doing just that! Putting on a determined he decided to seek out Present Mic!

To Be Continued!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those interested in Coppelia [Click Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UNKS7R2gw8&t=4722s/html/) this verson is my favorite.


	4. Chapter 4: Class Act

Chapter 4: Class act

Izuku gazed at the view outside her window, the results of the entrance exam came last night she was still in shock, Yagi-san had explained about the rescue points and how she had been graded, for every person she healed a total of fifteen she was given 2 points each that was 30 points, and for the boy she rescued she earned 60 points! That came to a total of 90 plus the 25 villain points that equaled 115 points! She had gotten the high score on the exam. Her eyes drifted from the window to the desk were two letters rested, two other hero courses had sent her letters as well, Attilan Academy was a surprise it probably shouldn't have been since she did have a healing gift moreover Attilan Academy was known for only taking on inhumans with useful abilities, and Wakanda sent a letter for her to study with them, King Azzari must have been impressed by her to have even remembered her after all this time. She would have to send a letter declining there kind offers after all she did get accepted into the school of her dreams! She giggled and sat at her desk ready to design her hero custom.

Second place how the fuck did that even happen!? Katsuki glared at his acceptance letter to UA and growled "Who the fuck beat me!?" he shouted and looked up the entrance exam score list and nearly threw his computer out the window as he stared at the screen "R...rescue point?!" Izuku had beaten him. A numb feeling ran through his body, his eyes refused to look away, he wanted to use this to impress her. How could he do that now? Now that she had secured the number 1 spot for the first years? He slammed his hand down on the desk in anger, why was she so far away so suddenly? 

He couldn't figure anything out! Taking a deep breath he knew this wasn't over by a long shot, they both got in and it was only a matter of time before they were once more in the same classes all he had to do was follow the rest of his plan to win her over and this, this wasn't a totally bad thing! No! He had to use this as an opportunity! He would congratulate her, let her know she made him proud! Fuck yeah! She'd be over the god damn moon! He turned from his computer and picked up a plain pair of bright red ribbons maybe she'd finally accept at least one gift from him? He hoped so these fucking ribbons were expensive! And he didn't even know which ones were cute! He signed again, dating was harder then he imagined especially if said girl didn't want to date him; however, he was confident that just like everything else he'll be a master in no time. 

Toshinori gulped down hard as he sat nervously at a cafe, he didn't know why he was feeling so apprehensive he was All Might! He faced some of the vilest villains! "Toshi-kun!" A darling bell-like voice called out to him causing him to nearly spit out his drink "Ahaha! Bella-san!" He greeted with a kind smile as he got up to greet her and noted her daughter Elli was there "And hello to you young Elli" the two mice returned his greeting and took a seat at the table Toshi had been sitting at, "So are you dating my mom? Cause your nice and mom bought a new dress just for today's meeting and she never does that unless.." Elli was cut off by her mother's hand gently covering the child's mouth "Ahahah, children are so silly! This dress is just some old ratty thing from my closet" Bella said blushing through her furry cheeks. Toshi chuckled with a light blush "Well Bella-san I think anything you ware is beautiful" He said hoping that didn't sound as completely cheesy and cliche as it was.

Elli just seemed to have a smug knowing smirk on her face, "Ah, thank you" Bella said putting a hand to her chest and smiling gently, "Anyway I'm sad Izuku-chan won't be participating in any more productions, but I'm happy she's making her dream come true." Bella smiled her whiskers twitching slightly as her cheeks dimpled "I'm still shocked she was number one in the exam!" She said jovially as a waitress walked up to the table and took Elli and Bella's orders, "Toshi-kun you'll take care of Izuku-chan won't you?" She asked as her large ear folded back in a worried way. Toshi blinked and looked at the mouse lady for a moment "I'll do my best to raise her to be a great hero, but hero's work is always dangerous I'll teach her to protect herself" He assured Bella placing a hand on top of her's.

The little mouse child looked between the two and down at their hands that had subconsciously reach out to each other and smiled, sure he was a complete 0 on the scale but he was nice, and he made her mama happy that was the important thing, now the question was, how to seal the deal? She smirked as a plan began to form "But Midoriya-prima will still be coming to the academy right?" She said pouting, the two adults looked at the child "Izuku-chan will continue to come by to keep up her training, she might be willing to be an understudy as well" Bella said patting her daughter's head with a smile and giggled "Elli has always loved Izuku-chan, she hates the idea of her going into the hero course and leaving ballet" Bella said solemnly, "I would have loved her to stay, but dreams must be followed" Elli rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah" She muttered.

Izuku stretched her arms and wings as she slammed down her pen and smiled looking over her design, it was perfect! She picked up the envelope that would be sent to the support department, sliding everything in the envelope and got up, she headed out of her bedroom and to the front door. She opened the door and a fist knocked on her forehead "Ouch!" She glared at the offending owner of the hand "Bokugou" She stated flatly. 

Katsuki froze, he can't believe that just happened! "Izuku! I swear just I was knocking on the fucking door!" He said in a panic, he took a deep breath "Listen I just came to congratulate you on getting the top spot in the exam" he watched Izuku carefully as her eyes softened a bit, "Thank you?" She said almost uncertain. The blond held out a small box "It's for you, just accept it just this once, don't throw it away or give it to someone else....it's a congrats gift" he looked away a blush on his, dear god he hoped this worked! 

Taking a deep breath Izuku reached out and took the small box, her fingers just nearly touching his, and gently pulled it towards her. Izuku gingerly opened the box and blinked at the contains, a really pretty pair of red ribbons "There pretty." She was surprised as she took the ribbons out and tied them in her green hair. Katsuki gulped as he watched her put her hair up "You look cute" He said wondering why he even destroyed those stupid ribbons, to begin with? Izuku closed her eyes "Katsuki you hurt me a lot over the years, it's going to take a while but I'd like to try and be friends again" maybe this was the first step, after all, she knew she couldn't avoid him for three years. The blond looked at her with shock before answering, he kept his cool "Sure sounds great" it was a step in the right direction and he was fine, Katsuki wasn't friend zone material he'd blast his way past this hurdle in no time, it just required patience. "Anyway I gotta go to the dropbox I'm sending my custom design in," She said smiling happily as she brushed past Katsuki, "I'll walk I'm heading down anyway," he said shortly following her.

The two teens walked in silence down the stairs, "What kind of movies do you like?" Katsuki asked suddenly, his eyes staring off in the other direction as he tried to play everything off casually, Izuku looked towards him and blinked in confusion, this was the first time he asked her what she liked!

"I suppose musicals are really fun, and of course, hero movies, not a fan of chick flicks there all too cliche for my taste, oh and I love comedies!" She said smiling as they approached the apartment dropbox and Izuku opened the flap sliding her envelope in "There!" She said shutting the box closed and turned to Katsuki "Wanna stay for dinner?" She asked.

"Yeah sure sounds great," Katsuki said far too quickly seriously hoping he didn't completely come off as lame, Izuku beamed "Great! I'll cook up some curry for us! Mom is working a late shift so it'll be nice eat with someone!" she said excitedly taking his hand and dragging him back to her apartment.

A few moments later, Katsuki found himself sitting at the table watching Izuku cooking. To say he was nervous was an understatement, Izuku had pulled her hair up into a ponytail, he noted she was using his red ribbon, she was chopping some carrots and humming softly to herself. A ting of a blush dusted his face as he looked away, this was good! He was progressing further then he expected, she was calling him Katsuki again and invited him over to dinner "Hey anything I could help with or something?" he mentally patted himself on the back for his brilliance, girls like a guy with domestic capability? Izuku blinked and cocked her head to the side in a thoughtful way _"He must be bored just watching me cook"_ she thought for a moment "Well would you be okay putting helping me cut some fruit? Sometimes I need the extra sugar for energy" She said as Katsuki got up and moved into the kitchen, "You shouldn't eat so much sugar it'll give you diabetes or some shit even if it's just fruit" he said bluntly opening the fridge and pulling out a few pieces of fruit he saw, Katsuki grimaced he wasn't a fan of sweets and even still watched what he ate like a hawk, he knew certain fruits contained twice the amount of natural sugars than a single cookie "I guess it would," She said blinking for a moment before clearing her throat 

"Adenosine Triphosphate or ATP is a chemical energy produced by the body," Izuku said suddenly as she looked over at Katsuki, "it's used all over the body, from nerve impulse propagation, chemical synthesis even muscle contractions, what my quirk does is it produces more than need which gives an excessive amount stored inside me and takes my extra ATP and transfers into whomever I'm healing" She elaborated pausing in her cutting, she placed a hand on her chin as she gathered her thoughts "It serves as a neural transmitter to other cells and speeds up the healing process like supercharging the cells and tells the other cells what they need to do" she explained as best she could hope it didn't sound too complicated 

"Exactly what does all that crap gotta do with sugar?" Katsuki inquired raising an eyebrow, while all this was interesting he still had blanks in his mind "Oh yea! Sugar is needed to make ATP," She explained going back to her chopping "ATP is made through either photosynthesis, but since I'm not a plant I can't use that" Katsuki snorted at her comment and with a smirk replied "You sure? With all the green hair you probably could pass as a head of broccoli" Izuku let out a small laugh her cheeks turning a little red "Whatever! Regardless of the state of my hair, a human uses cellular respiration; however, both processes require glycolysis," She snarkily reaching over and plucking up a strawberry "It's worth the google" She popped the strawberry in her mouth.

Katsuki blinked at this new information, he wasn't fully aware of how Izuku's healing quirk had actually worked especially after he had seen how Recovery Girl's healing quirk drained people of their stamina while Izuku's didn't "Hey I noticed there was spinach in the fridge add it to the curry, that's a powerhouse you should be eating it" he said pulling out the leafy greens and holding it out to her.

Izuku's face went green "But spinach really doesn't go in curry and we have so many delicious vegetables like carrots and onions, and, and peppers?" she said clearly trying to avoid the offensive green in question, Katsuki narrowed his eyes "Are you fucking avoiding eating god damn spinach?! It's literally got all the best fucking vitamins in the world" He demanded giving her a glare as she looked away "Awww but I hate spinach! I don't wanna eat it!" She pouted "It's super gross" and turned to the skillet with a little oil poured into it.

Apparently, he had to add 'make Izuku eat spinach' to his growing to-do list of things to accomplish in the coming year "There is nothing gross about spinach" damn he had no idea how to win this argument at least for now, perhaps he could do some research and find a hero that indorsed spinach or something, right now trying to pursue a stubborn Izuku to eat something she didn't want would be impossible and he didn't want to push his luck right now, patients was what was needed. He growled in a low tone "We'll talk about this later," He grumbled putting the offending green away and began cutting up some oranges and peaches, seriously these were too sugary! He may have to do his own research about this...less sugary fruits

Toshi and Bella laughed, the two had left the cafe they had been at, Eli following from behind. Eli remembers when her father had been in the picture, laughter like this had been rare and shouting had been a common occurrence. Her father was a top dancer in the world of ballet, and he was arrogant as all hell! He would talk down to her mother and even told her to quit ballet when she was at the top of her game! Bella had quite, but only because she decided that being a mother was more important than being a star, and after the divorce opened a school with hopes of inspiring others. To Elli, her mother was a great hero, and when Izuku showed so much potential to be such a great prima, her mother had been over the moon with joy at finding such talent. It angered Elli when she found out Izuku was going to throw it all away for being some jock strap pro hero! 

Looking over at Toshi, he worked as an assistant for All Might and had been training Izuku for 10 months for the entrance exam, Elli had secretly hoped that Toshi would show Izuku how lame being a pro-hero really was, sadly it was the opposite effect it only inspired her to move forward! The little mouse child only hoped he kept his promise to protect Izuku and kept seeing her mom...they looked happy together as the laughed at some lame joke...

Dinner when without a hitch! It was a rather pleasant experience and Izuku rather enjoyed reconnecting with Katsuki he still had a bit of aggression going on but it wasn't as overbearing as it used to be, it felt nice having her old childhood friend back. Once clean up was done, Katsuki bid his goodbye and departed for home.

Time passed quickly and soon the new school year was upon them and the first year students were now entering the school and searching for their homeroom classes. Izuku had to smooth out her feathers as she approached Class-A1, she took a deep breath and entered the room. She spotted the tall blue-haired boy from the exams scolding or rather attempting to scold Katsuki for putting his feet on the desk, she sighed softly as she listened to the boy introduced himself only to be shocked by the violent response, typical Katsuki "AH! The angel girl from the exam!" A voice shouted with excitement behind her. Izuku jumped in surprise her wings flaring slightly as she turned and found herself staring at the brown-haired nice boy from the entrance exam "Oh! I remember you!" she said cheerfully, this seemed to make the boy smile even more brightly "I'm Uraraka Ochako!" He introduced him leaning in far to close to her, Izuku was feeling rather nervous from such close proximity outside of a Par de Deux. 

"Midoriya-san!" Again someone shouted from behind, startling her once more, her feather started getting ruffled from the repeated shock "I'm..!" before he could finish Izuku jumped in "Iida Tenya I...overheard when you were talking to Katsuki, it's nice to see you again" she said smiling at him, "I'm so glad you got in! Especially since you were super amazing! You just punched that robot bam!" Ochako exclaimed happily trying to enact the whole thing.

Katsuki squinted as he stared at Izuku, he didn't like how friendly those two were acting with his girl. He glared at those extras happily talking, thinking they even stood on the same level as Izuku and himself. The teen already knew he was the cream of the crop and Izuku obviously was sweet cherry on top of that cream. He'll make them realize who Izuku was meant for, a smirk crossed his face as red eyes flared with determination, all he needed was to stick to the plan.

_"It's her!"_ gulping hard Kirishima Eijirou was staring hard at the green haired angel, a sudden punch to his shoulder pulled him from his rever and turned his attention to his deskmate, a girl he knew from middle school Ashido Mina, she was giving him a sly smile "Hehe she even cuter than the video" She whispered cheekily. After watching Coppelia the boy had bought a Blu-ray recording of the show, said Blu-ray had been discovered by one hyper pinked skinned girl "Ashido-san" Eijirou whispered pleadingly his face turning red with embarrassment "She probably doesn't even remember me" He whispered back harshly looking forlorn, Mina just smiled "So what? Now is the time to get to know her! High School is a time for romance, drama, and friendship!" She said excitedly clasping her hands together and holding them under her chin "And when we're pros you'll ask for her hand in marriage and I'll be your best girl unless you find a guy to be your best man" she giggled.

"If your here to socialize than get out" Everyone gasped at the yellow caterpillar suddenly appearing out of nowhere "This is the Hero course!" He removed the sleeping bag and stepped into the room "It took eight seconds for you to quiet down" He grumbled make his way to the front desk "Time is a precious resource. You lot aren't very rational are you?" this ragged look man was obviously the homeroom teacher, introducing himself as Shota Aizawa. Izuku blinked not recognizing the man from any of her pro-hero notes. Aizawa tossed gym uniforms "Change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds" 

The class was quick to change, Izuku was asked how she put on a shirt with her wings by a few girls, but none the less the whole class was standing before Aizawa as he instructed what he wanted, a quirk apprehension test "Midoriya you were the top of the entrance exam step into the circle" He said tossing her a ball. Izuku gulped nervously, closing her eyes and thought about the training she put herself through in the weeks beforehand, hope that everything she had done prepared her for this. 

_Three Week Prior_

_Izuku had spoken with Toshi after the results of the exam had arrived, she looked up at him "One For All, I had slightly better control, it's like Iron Fist-sensei said, power must flow trying to focus all of it in a single area it's like a pressure cooker, too much pressure and it explodes!" She said cocking her head to the side her arms crossed and a thoughtful look on her face._

_Toshi laughed every time this girl spoke she just got cooler and cooler! He looked back at her smiling "Young Midoriya you always seem to exceed my expectations, you've already got a decent handle on One-For-All" He said with mirth "When I first received One For All I was able to use it at the get-go" Izuku twitched in shocked, truly Toshi was the natural born hero everyone said he was._

_"But right now I can tell you still can't use over 5% of One For All, using more than that causes more damage then your healing factor can handle, during the exam you used 50% and broken your foot," Toshi said remember what he had seen from the video "I'm still amazed you were able to even summon 50% at the time!" He exclaimed with a smile patting her on the head "Anyway less talk, for now, let's run!" With that, the two set off for a run down the beach  
_

The green haired girl opened her eyes and let One-For-All flow through her pulling her hand back at 5% "Smash!" She shouted sending the ball flying, she had learned to maintain the flow of power much like when she drew energy out of herself to heal others. Pushing ATP into a patient potentially recharged their stamina but took energy directly from her, if she lost too much ATP usually she ended up in a hibernating state until her ATP levels returned to normal, it was finding a balance when she was younger that helped her today. The ball went flying "705.3m" Aizawa said looking at his reader, he glanced at the girl he knew last time she had sustained a broken foot this time no injuries had accord, what had impressed him more during the entrance exam wasn't her resue of the boy but that she had gone around healing other examinees, but apparently she got better control over the muscle enhancement part of her gift.

Katsuki blinked in shocked, _"What the fuck!? Has Izuku been hiding this the whole time!?"_ he felt enraged, how long has she been hiding this? Has she been looking down on him this whole time? He felt a pain in his chest, he planned on talking to her about this after class, lying wasn't Izuku's style...

"Wow! Looks like fun!" The pink girl said excitedly, "We can freely use our quirks! Awesome!" Another student with blond hair said, suddenly a dark looming aura suddenly spread over the class leaving a chill "Cool you say?" Aizawa said darkly "You're hoping to become heroes after three years here...and you think it'll be all fun and games?"

Izuku felt a chill go down her spine and her feathers began to ruffle from the ominous feeling, Aizawa turned to the class once more glaring almost insanely "Right, one with the lowest score across all eight events will be judged hopeless and Expelled!" shock fell over the whole class and from there the 50-meter dash, Izuku had used her wings and clocked in at 4.03, the grip strength she didn't use One-For-All and got a 40KG, on the long jump was awkward as she ended flapping her wings rapidly to extend her jump, then sidestepping, followed by the last test with the rest of the class participating in the ball toss, Izuku gasped in surprise when the Ochaco got infinite "Wow! That's incredible!" She cheered the boy giving him a pat the shoulder and a sweet smile.

Katsuki growled looking furious at the boring looking boy, with a stupid round face _"Keep calm, this fucker got nothing on me. I'm fucking hotter and my quirk is a million times better!"_ he thought winding up and "DIE!!!" He shouted imaging the ball to be the round-faced boy. Aizawa looked at his device "705m" He said simply, _"Great a crush..."_ how he hated hormonal teens! He sighed heavily as he inputs the scores, and then displayed them the highest to lowest Momo Yaoyorozu, Shoto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugou, Izuku Midoriya, and the lowest was a boy with round balls on his head named Minoru Mineta who looked ready to start wailing in utter sorrow "Also, I was lying about expelling someone" Aizawa grinned at the shocked faces "That was a rational deception meant to bring out the best in all of you" He said turning away and started walking away a scowl on his face "Well, of course, it was a lie" A tall girl with a spiky ponytail said with a matter of fact tone "Didn't take much to figure that out" she shrugged and began walking to the locker room to change.

Aizawa wanted to glare at the impudent child, he had expelled his entire class last year! He sighed if that rat, bear thing principle hadn't threatened to revoke his teacher's license if he expelled even one student this year...that Mineta would be gone! "Anyway, we're done here, your documents about the curriculum and such are back in the classroom. Give them a look" He said heading off "Oh and Midoriya, Recovery girl wanted to see head down to the nurse's office".

After changing back into her uniform, Izuku headed down the hallway towards Recovery girl's office, she felt a little apprehensive and couldn't help wonder why? The elderly woman was a pro, and Izuku had looked up to and wanted to be just like her! Lost in thought Izuku turned a corner not looking where she was going "oh!" She bumped into a very solid body "Sorry!" She said quickly and bowed "I was so lost in thought I wasn't paying attention" Izuku looked up and blinked, standing before her was a very pale skinned-boy with silver locks staring down at her with an intense gleam "Uh..well again I'm really sorry, I have to go bye!" She said hurriedly scampering off.

The silver-haired boy was frozen in his spot, a literal angel just ran into him! "I'm Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu!" He said a little too late as his angel ran off, her spring green hair fluttering behind her and those beautiful red ribbons dancing upon her lovely locks, how could he miss such an opportunity to talk to his soulmate!?

After that uncomfortable encounter, Izuku managed to make it to the nurse's office with no problem "Recovery Girl?" She called out looking around the office, "I'm here" An elderly voice called out as a chair that had been facing towards the computer turned around "I'm glad Aizawa remembered to send you here" Chiyo said smiling as she hopped down and walked over to Izuku "I know you're All Might's successor," Izuku gasped in shock "What! What do you mean?! There is so no way for that to be true!" She said trying to think of something only to hear a gentle chuckle "No worries I'm well aware of the situation, and I know all about One For All" Chiyo laughed at the expression on the young girl's face, "But I didn't call you here to talk about that, I want to talk about taking you on as my successor," Another shocked expression graced Izuku's face "Wah!?" She was absolutely beside herself.

"I'm old, I'm getting on in years and to see a young girl with a terragene gift that can heal, well I can't help but want to have joint custody over you with All Might," Chiyo said seriously as she stared up at the young girl, "Terragene gift?! You know!" She took a step back slightly scared "Who else knows!" She asked honestly scared, her hands clutching to her chest shaking like a leaf. She knew Midnight would know, the woman had been Izuku transitioner after she had gone through the mist but it was still dangerous to tell anyone you were inhuman! 

Chiyo frowned, she really should have been more careful with her words, heck just last week there had been an article in the paper of a young inhuman committing suicide due to an intolerable amount of bullying just for being open about their statue! This was a delicate situation not everyone was ready to admit they were something different "Midoriya you don't need to be afraid, I didn't mean to frighten you so" She said offering Izuku a seat on a nearby bed. The winged girl nodded tentatively and walked past Chiyo, taking a seat on the bed "No one else can know my inhuman statue" She said sternly, "It's listed on your registration after you went through Terrigenesis, your gift was registered with the nation quirk registry. All staff members are made aware of your status but it's our job to be discrete, you have nothing to worry about!" Chiyo said doing her best to assure the young girl as she placed a comforting hand on Izuku's knee.

Taking a deep breath "Okay," She said looking back at Chiyo "So let me clarify, you want me to be your successor?" She inquired looking at the elderly woman, "Yes my dear, what I'd like to do is have you come here during your study period and maybe a few times after school to start training a field doctor" Chiyo explained pulling her hand away and climbing back into her chair, "I'll be teaching you college level biology and chemistry, you'll also learn medical procedures and how properly tend to a patient, what do you say, can I share you with All Might?" Chiyo smiled. Izuku gulped "It's an honor! To be honest, as much as I love All Might" She blushed looking away "I always imagined myself becoming more like you, since well...you know" She muttered softly looking down at her lap "All Might will always be my number 1 hero, but Recovery Girl is the hero I imagined I'd be, so yes" She looked at Chiyo smiling brightly "I want to train with you!" she jumped off the bed looking ready to dive headfirst into any situation! 

The elderly woman smiled and soon mapped out a schedule for training and lessons before Izuku was excused to return to class. 

Everyone was clamoring with excitement over passing the first trial, Izuku had just returned to class to gather her things still amazed by what had happened her head still on cloud nine when someone approached her "Hey! You were amazing out there Midoriya-san!" A read head said in a friendly manner, he looked rather nervous Izuku looked up and blinked for a moment "Hey! You were the boy that toured the academy a few months back with Elli-chan" She said, happy that she remembered his face "Your hair was black before, right? It looks super cool dyed red!" She smiled at him. Eijirou blushed truly happy he was able to make an impression on the girl that she remembers him "Yeah! Kirishima Eijirou!" He said introducing himself again with a bright smile, "You made third place in the entrance exam! Contragulation!" she said chipperly, "HI!!! I'm Ashido Mina! Call me Mina-chan!" The spunky pink-skinned girl said jumping into the conversation "Kiri-chan and I went to the same Jr High! He's a super huge fan of yours! He even bought a copy of your ballet performance!" She said in a bouncy manner her fist held to her sides while poor Eijirou's face was as red as his hair _"Ashido-san why!? She going to think I'm a stalker!!"_ he thought frantically trying to think of a solution to defuse this horrible situation "Thank you!" He blinked in surprise when Izuku said that "huh?" he said blankly.

"Knowing you liked my performance makes me happy!" Izuku said smiling brightly, "Wow she's so shiny and bright," Mina said in awe and in a fit of happiness lunged forward and hugged the green haired girl "Aww! You're just too cute!" Mina cooed nuzzling her face into the soft green locked of the now surprised Izuku who just laughed at Mina's antics. She felt a chilling glare on her and glanced over at Katsuki, why was he so angry all of a sudden "Hey Izuku I'll walk you home" He said sternly as he stood up "Okay Katsuki, it's been a while since we talked anyway!" she said pulling away from Mina, who pouted sadly, "Oh you know each other?" Mina asked blinking curiously, Izuku nodded "We're old childhood friends, we've known each other since kindergarten" Izuku simply stated as Katsuki grunted and tried leading her away from the two.

"C...childhood friend? Do I even stand a chance?" Eijirou said once Izuku was out of earshot, Mina grinned "Totally! Childhood friendship doesn't guarantee a relationship! Kiri-chan you have to fight!" Mina encourage feeling a fire fueling her drive to set-up Eijirou with Izuku, _"I will see this ship sail!"_ Mina thought with great determination.

Izuku and Katsuki were just passing the gate when a voice called from behind "Midoriya-san!" Iida said running up to the duo "Today was rather off-putting, to have our own instructor deceived like that..." He said putting a hand under his chin in deep thought "He made me think 'this is how it is at the top' but Aizawa-sensei sure fooled us" he continued. Izuku was surprised _"He's not as scary and cruel as I thought, he just super serious!"_ She thought brightly as she listened to Iida talk, "Hey!" Katsuki twitched as the round face boy approached, "Are you guys heading to the station?" He asked "Oh I never got to introduce myself! I'm Ochako Uraraka" he said bowing quickly "And your Izuku right!?" He asked excitedly Izuku nodded "Yes Midoriya Izuku"

Katsuki suddenly grabbed Izuku's hand "Come on Deku, Auntie will start worrying if you don't get moving" He snapped wanting to get away from those extras, "Katsuki!" She snapped back pulling back her hand "Don't call me Deku!" She puffed out her cheeks angrily, "Deku it sounds cute, like Dekiru as in 'Do your best!' I like it!" Ochako said happily, while Tenya looked rather off-put by the name "It sounds more like she was being insulted, Midoriya-san is Bakugou harassing you in any form? If so you should confide in a teacher!" He said sternly looking curiously at the blond, Tenya certainly wouldn't allow his fellow students to be harassed! 

"No! Katsuki is just an old friend, he may be brash but he means well" Izuku said instantly, "Dekiru hehe, I guess it could be cute when you phrase it like that, okay call me Deku!" she said cheerfully, causing Tenya to cut in "Wasn't it an insult?!" He voiced his concerned, Izuku just laughed "Sometimes you have to turn an insult around and make it something positive!" She said brightly thinking how wonderful today had ended, she had made new friends!

The blond was seething, once the extra finally left them alone, he turned to Izuku "Now, what the hell was that power? You're a healer!" He said twitching with a glare in his eyes, "Oh that...well I can heal but I also figured out how to use that ATP to enhance my muscle contractions and power them up" It was the lie she and Toshi had come up with, and it made sense "I've been working on it for a whole year" She exclaimed with wide eyes. Katsuki calmed down a bit, he supposed the explanation made sense "But why try learning that stuff now?" He inquired suspiciously, "Katsuki I need to be more than a healer, I need to be a fighter too" She stopped in her tracks causing Katsuki to stop as well and looked at her, those emerald eyes causing him to freeze. He knew he needed to real back his anger, that's how he lost her the first time, anger, pride, and his own ego "Katsuki I also aim to be number one" She said determinedly, "I'm going to fight you to be on top, and I won't stop fighting" Izuku continued walking brushing past a slightly blushing Katsuki "Fine fight me, I ain't going easy on you and we'll see who on top of who" He said not realizing the implications of his words, "Pervert" She said puffing out her cheeks as she blushed bright red as she walked up to her apartment building and walked in leaving poor Katsuki to bemoaned his poor word choice as he begrudgingly made his way home. 

When the sun rose the next day, all of class A-1 was jittery with excitement. "Midoriya-san!" Mina shouted wrapping the girl in a hug as she entered the classroom "Hey why did Recovery Girl want to see you yesterday?" She asked poking Izuku's squishy cheek with her finger Izuku giggled "Oh" a blush spread across her face, she really hoped this didn't come off as arrogant bitting her lip "Ah...no reason, just wanted me to confirm something on my record" she backed down and decided to keep the whole successor thing to herself, drawing attention to herself was the last thing she wanted, Mina frowned "Seems to me like your hidin' something" She teased slyly, "Come on tell Mina-nechan what cha hidin'!" She said slightly shaking the girl back and forth, Izuku felt sweat slid down her forehead "Nechan? We're the same age" She said trying to divert the subject only to make Mina laugh "Nope! I'm your older sister now!"

The next few classes went back without much excitement, until heroic class.

"I AM..." All Might shouted as he entered the classroom "THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" most of the class was sweating at his abnormal entrance, and some snickered. "Oh wow isn't that his custom from the silver age?" Izuku asked awestruck, "It's so retro, it gives me chills," Aoyama said smiling in his normal sparkly fashion. Izuku's eye lit up at the sight of All Might and couldn't help wonder how today's lesson was going to be!

_Yesterday Evening_

_"Toshi-san are you sure All Might is ready to teach his first class? I know I've been helping you practice with his notes but has he been practicing? The first day is ALWAYS nerve-racking!" Bella said looking more worried for Toshi then All Might. Toshi wanted to laugh if only she knew "Don't worry All Might is prepared, I've been taking into account all the advice you've passed on" He said blushing, adjusting his tie a bit. He had taken her to a Shabu-shabu restaurant mostly because Elli had requested hot-pot, said child was currently stealing all the meat and mushroom, he chuckled at the sight of her overstuffed cheeks. Toshi may not have the stomach to eat much, but sitting here was nice "Bella-san" he said looking towards the woman that sat across him and smiled, it felt like family "You're an amazing teacher, Izuku-chan looks up to you almost as much as she looks up to All Might" Bella blushed and rubbed the back of her head embarrassed "It was easy really! Izuku-chan was such a shy little thing, and I wanted to help, I know how it felt at her age..." She looked away before sighing "Anyway enough about the past we must look to the future!" She said smiling._

_Present_

"Today we must look to the future of heroics! That future is sitting before me" All Might said starting his lesson with a dramatic flair "From this point, we begin your journey into becoming heroes!" spreading his arms outward as cases slide out of the wall "These are your hero customs, one you designed with your quirks in mind, these uniforms of justice will become a symbol to the people so grab your hero custom and meet me by site gamma!" He said boldly as everyone excitedly reached for the case with their desk number, and rushed to the locker room, All Might smiled as he watched them flood out of the classroom with their hero customs.

Izuku walked over to her locker and opened the case, a sense of pride filling her. She wanted to wear something that was easy to get on and not have to worry about squeezing her wings into a shirt, the first layer was plan white bodice that hugged her upper body and supported her breasts, over that was a teal tailed-corset tied in the front with red lace, the tails of the corset sat on either side of her hip and reached the length of her knees and she wore red shorts that stopped at her thighs. She pulled on some arms-length fingerless gloves that were teal with a ring of red around the upper arm.

Izuku blushed it was a little tighter than she had originally planned, and a little more low cut than she wanted as she tugged the bodice and corset "Oh well, Midnight has worn worse right?" She reached into her school bag and pulled out a box containing a gift from Bella, opening the box she smiled at the beautiful pair of red pointe shoes "Good thing I broke these beforehand" She said remember how she had to bend them backward, smashed them on a wall, and sewed them properly to fit her foot. 

She sat on the bench and began wrapping her foot in preparation for her shoes, a jell patch that acted like a second skin was placed on her big toes, bandages were wrapped around the toes and a thin towel around the foot, she did this for both feet before she slid her foot into each red shoes and tied them up her ankle.

Next, she pulled out a gift from her Mom and Dad a red choker collar with a golden heart locket attached to the center, inside was a picture of Inko, Hisashi, and Julia goodness know that woman was the closest to an older sister to Izuku! She then put on her vizor and adjusted her ribbons before finally leaving the locker, Izuku noticed she had been the last to enter the field... This was her moment!

To Be Continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long to write this, I really hope everyone is enjoying my vision of Izuku as a girl! Please leave a comment if you have anything you like me to improve upon!


	5. Battle training

"Wow, Deku-chan your custom is really cool!" Ochako said with a blush on his face, "I wish I had drawn mine with more detail like yours, I'm wearing a puffy body suit" He said trying to play his custom off as a joke, Izuku giggled "I think it's super cute! I like the puffy style, I think it's perfect! Like a space marshmallow!!" she said happily to her new friend as Ochako laughed at the analogy. "Heroics is great" Izuku heard someone say in a perversely way and suddenly felt a chill go down her spine, her eyes caught a glance at Mineta who was drooling and looking at her with disturbing eyes, Izuku quickly turned away, ducking her head down hoping Mineta would stop. Ochako noticed and moved around Izuku to block Mineta's view "If he's bothering you please tell someone" He said placing a hand on her shoulder his brown eye filled with concern, Izuku looked up at Ochako "Thanks," she said softly.

Mineta was in heaven, so many lovely full body girls in one class, he really liked the angel girl wearing the tightest custom in the class, sure she didn't have the biggest breasts in class, but damn those legs!!! He let out a small growl when the space boy blocked his view, like what the heck! Help a brother out man! A hand clamped down on his shoulder suddenly "Keep staring and I'll blast your eyes right out of your fucking skull" terror overtook his sense as he turned to face a demon with red eyes "If you so much as touch my girl, I'll turn you inside out!" he sneered bring his free hand up to Mineta's face making it crackle before pushing Mineta away and walking away. Tears gathered at Mineta's eyes _"Of course such a beauty would have a beast protecting her!_ he thought in despair.

Katsuki walked over to Izuku, he had seen her wearing outfits not too dissimilar from her customs from previous ballet productions, but this outfit "Couldn't you have designed a capulet or something?" He asked twitching as he crossed his arms over his chest wishing he had a spare coat to throw over Izuku, "Well I didn't want to cover my wings and... I wanted to make a custom that easy to wear...and the bodice and corset scoop below my shoulder blades, it seemed like a good idea at the time" She said blushing slightly, sure she hadn't thought of such perverse repercussion that came with her design but she was still proud of her custom "Speaking of custom" She reached over and took hold of his forearm pulling it away from his chest and inspected the rather grenade looking gauntlets "Wow! These are heavy! What are these?" she asked looking at them, Katsuki smiled smugly glaring at round face as he explained the support item he had.

Ochako watched the two interact, Bokugou had a possessive stance around Izuku and he treated those around him as lessers, he seemed even threatened by Ochako if that glare was anything to go by. He really hoped Izuku wasn't in a bad relationship with this person, taking a deep breath Ochako decided he would do his best to befriend the girl that saved his life during the entrance exam and if needed save her from a potentially harmful relationship! He glanced at Mineta, he also needed to teach that perv some manner! If his momma ever caught him so much a disrespecting a girl with such a glance, Ochako was sure he'd had his butt handed to him!

"Class settle down" All Might shouted while looking at his students _"Midoriya shoujo.... couldn't you have designed a more modest custom?"_ He thought despairingly as he noticed a majority of the males in the class were taking interest in his young protege, "I will begin explaining the exercise! Today you will be divided into teams of two members each," He began crossing his arms, "The teams will be decided by drawing lots, teams of two will pit against each other, one team taking the role of hero and the other villain" he went onto explain that both teams would be fighting to secure a 'bomb' if the hero team managed to secure the bomb it was their win, if not the villains win. The lots were drawn, Izuku looked to her partner and smiled shyly at him, "Todoroki-san let's do our best ok!" She said walking over to him with an outstretched hand.

Shoto politely shook the girl's hand but mostly remained silent, his mismatched eyes scanned his partner. He had heard from his old man that a girl with wings possessed a healing quirk, the bastard recommended making her an ally, normally he'd ignore anything his father suggested but he had to admit begrudgingly being friendly with the one person that could save his life in a dire situation would be better than making her an enemy. He blinked for a moment realizing that Midoriya-san had said something to him, "Midoriya-san?" He spoke softly causing her to jump a little, he then noticed she seemed a little nervous...almost scared...her feathers were beginning to ruffle up...she looked fluffy like that.

"We're fighting against Katsuki" Izuku looked away, just yesterday she had declared she would fight him, but this was too soon! She glanced at Katsuki "He's strong....and he'll go all out, he'll do whatever it takes to win" Her eyes narrowed slightly before relaxing as she tried to keep certain feelings at bay "Funny just yesterday I promised I...that I would fight, yet I'm still just a little scared to face him" how could she not be scared? She closed her eyes and let her thoughts wander, she remembered ever since he got his quirk how everyone fawned over Katsuki's quirk and gave him empty praise, she still remembered his reaction when she first told him she was diagnosed as quirkless...and his anger when she reappeared after her Terrigenesis how angry he had been that she had developed a 'quirk' she never understood his anger...

Something burned in Shoto's chest at her words, she had the same look of fear as...her...he watched as Midoriya-san took a deep breath and tried to steel herself for the fight, watched those eyelids slide open to reveal the emerald eyes shining with determination "I'm not going to back down, I'm just sorry you might end up getting caught in between our rivalry...I guess is what I could call it" She said frowning a bit, Izuku wouldn't call what she had Katsuki friendship at the moment rather a renewal of acquaintanceship she was relearning to be his friend. Shoto watched her, it was strange how just moments ago she seemed so friendly with the blond, there could be more to the history between them.

_"Why just fucking god damn fucking why couldn't I just be partnered with my girl?_ he thought already enraged, Izuku was standing against him next to some half-n-half looking bastard! Well, it wouldn't matter once he beats that loser it'll impress Izuku anyway, just because he was a recommended student didn't make him something special! Smirking smugly as an idea popped in his head, he walked over to the opposing team "Oi Deku let make a bet" He said confidently watching the petite girl while throwing an arm over her shoulder "A bet? I dunno" she looked uncertain, he leaned in close to her making her further nervous "What wasn't it just yesterday you said how you were going to fight me for the number one spot? backing out on me Deku?" He said smugly cause the green-eyed beauty to wince "F-fine I'll make a bet" came her timid reply, "Good when I win you gotta make me a lunch bento every day for the rest of this month" he almost laughed at the gobsmacked look on her face.

"I guess that's actually reasonable," Izuku said softly looking away there had to be more to it there was no way Katsuki would keep it simple like that, and she was right "If that's nothing than when I win I get a kiss for today's fight" that confident smirk returning to his face, "What?!" She angrily sputtered "What makes you think you're a sure-fire winner!" She argued looking angry, Katsuki let out a chuckle "Easy cause I always win, so we got a bet or what"

"Very well, but should Midoriya-san and I wins than I'd like to claim those bentos and she will not be forced to kiss anyone" Shoto had seen enough, he stepped forward standing in front of Izuku and pushing Katsuki away, really demanding a kiss and if what he learned from his sister Fumiyo, bentos should only be given as a sign of affection; however, this blond was pushing his buttons, Shoto would take the bentos if only to utterly dismantle that horrendous pride. Izuku snorted "Okay if we win I'll make Todoroki-san a bento every day for the rest of this month and YOU Katsuki can't say a single curse word or you'll have to buy lunch for the whole class!" she said watching him twitch, "Fine! Just watch yourself half-n-half bastard! I'll crush you" Katsuki said growling.

"Todoroki-san thanks for standing up for me, but I'm afraid it may have painted a target on your back...." Izuku said frowning, and looking at the bi-colored boy, "But.." She smiled at him "Thank you"

His heart made a sudden lurch, a slight tinge of red on his face "I'm not here to make friends, but I refuse to see someone who desires the title of hero treat a woman with such disrespect" he said simply ignoring whatever that lurch was and focus on the battle. 

After allowing Katsuki and Tenya to set up the paper bomb the timer started, Izuku did a quick fly by to see where the bomb was located within the building "It's on the 3nd floor in the center office I only saw Iida-san no sign of Katsuki though my guess is he is waiting for us in the building somewhere more than likely he suspected I'd try to find the bomb from outside the building, he'll try to sneak attack us" Izuku said reporting to Shouto. The bi-colored boy nodded "Stay back" he said simply as he approached the building, touching it with his right hand the building froze "Wow!" He heard the from Izuku and felt another blush spread on his face "Wait out here this will be over in seconds" he stated.

Shouto entered the building with confidence, he was sure he had frozen all opponents and he would have no opposition as he approached the first flight of stairs "BASTARD!!!" A shout and a blast caught him off guard. He was slammed into the wall as a hand had him pinned "Did you really think I wouldn't blast myself out of some fucking weak ass ice?!" Katsuki shouted with a heated glare "Your going to learn not to get in between me and my gal" He sneered with a smug look on his face. Shouto acting quickly and kicked Katsuki in the gut forcing him away only for the blond to retaliate with an exploding punch to the face, thankfully Shouto was able to move his head and not receive the full blast rolling away from the enraged blond "Funny if she truly is your, then why is she frightened?" He spoke up glaring at Katsuki.

"You know nothing about us!" Katsuki shouted using his quirk to propel himself towards Shouto and slamming his foot into the other boy's body and swing his right wide and hitting Shouto in the face and sending him flying back into the wall. A pained gasped escaped from Shouto _"This guy, he's good at close combat"_ he thought, close combat wasn't something he had really gone over with his old man, and he certainly didn't think of someone blasting himself free of his ice trap! He sent a wave of ice towards Katsuki only to watch the blond blast through it and once more swing his fist out toward him. Shouto found himself dodging again, the blond was agile he'd give him that much credit, but he was also obsessive and that was something he knew all too well "Tell me is Midoriya-san that good of a cook? To go all out like this?" His eyes narrowed as he kept them trained on the blond "Her reluctance to kiss you seemed to irritate you as well" He said jumping back as another explosion blasted his way, the rage in the other boy's eyes was very telling. Shouto glared at Katsuki "You claim she's yours and yet it seems...your friend zoned? Is that the correct term?" the pure rage from the other boy was almost frightening as Katsuki charged blasting at Shouto from all corners. 

Shouto had put up a shield of ice blocking most of the rapid-fire attacks, he had to think of how to of a way to throw the blond back, the bi-colored boy's eyes widen as he watched Bakugou rise his arm and put a hand on the trigger "Let's see if the support department made these to my specification" He said ignoring All Might's warning "He won't die if it doesn't hit!" He shouted pulling the trigger, Shouto slide out of the way using his ice.

The whole floor was nearly destroyed, Shouto glared at the blond "How can someone so violent even consider being a hero! Midoriya-san is right to be afraid of you" He spat in anger taking a stance, this fight, this guy, Shouto was discovering a new reason to be friendly with the green-haired girl if only to piss off this Endeavour wanna be! "HERO TEAM WINS!!!" The boys blinked in shock. Katsuki growled "What the fuck!? Time isn't up and halfie didn't get past me!" he shouted clearly unhappy. Shouto melted the ice that still encased most of the building, Iida appeared by the stairs as he moved past the two clearly displeased by the results and being frozen. 

"Looks like we win Katsuki" The two boys turned and spotted Izuku descending the stairs, "Todoroki-san keeping him distracted was brilliant! I was able to sneak into the window upstairs, and with Iida-san frozen in place it was easy to get the bomb!" she said happily to the shell-shocked boys who had all but forgotten the girl. Izuku walked over to Shouto and gently touched his face, the boy felt his face heating up again and the pain he had been in fading as her hand let off a gentle green glow and the bruises and cuts healed at her touch. 

Even though he had been told of her healing quirk, seeing it was a different matter. Izuku suddenly leaned in and placed her lips on Shouto cheek and pulled away with a giggle "Even though you said I didn't have to, it still was nice of you to stand up to Katsuki for me" She said walking over to Katsuki who was shouting at her. Shouto's mind was blank as he watched Izuku healing the blond, he noticed her flinching when Bakugou shouted at her, Shouto gingerly touched his cheek before turning away abruptly and headed for the control room for a report.

"What the hell was that?!" Katsuki demanded seething, again he failed to impress Izuku and worse she kissed that icyhot bastard! Izuku frowned flinching as he shouted at her "Well if you hadn't tried to make such an appalling bet, maybe Todoroki-san wouldn't have felt the need to defend me, and it was only on the cheek" She said puffing out her cheeks "not only were you rude out there and embarrassing, you made unreasonable demands I know you wouldn't want a kiss on the cheek so don't even argue" she continued turning away once she finished healing him, "I told you, I don't want to date you...this was underhanded...maybe I shouldn't hang out with you anymore" she said softly as she left the building leaving him gasping in shocked. 

FUCK!! Did he fuck this up!? He stormed after her, no! He wasn't giving up that easily "Izuku!" He shouted trying to not sound desperate. He caught up with her in the control center as the class began to review the exercise. He walked up to Izuku gently touching her shoulder only for her to shrug him off, "Izu..." She moved away from him, it was like a punch to the gut. It only got worse as he was further scolded for his reckless behavior during the exercise, he glared at Icyhot who took the criticism without a problem.

"Todoroki-san while his plan would have worked, it obvious he relies on big attacks and was having trouble with close quarters combat, he also didn't take into account that there could be someone else with a quirk that could break his ice," Momo said sternly as she stared at All Might, "Midoriya-san used the fight to sneak in and stayed on track, she stayed on task, kept track of her teammate and used Todoroki-san as a distraction to retrieve the bomb, clearly shes the MVP of this simulation" Momo concluded taking a glance at the petit green hair girl. The girl in question had a slight blush on her cheeks "Thank you!" She said quickly as her eyes glanced at the ground.

The class proceeded with little incident after that, each team proceeded through the exercise with minimum injury. After the review of each group they were dismissed "Midoriya-san, Recovery Girl wanted me to pass on a message for you to report after class and you are to remain wearing your hero suit" All Might said patting her on the shoulder as he walked by her,  
Izuku gulped and proceeded to head to the infirmary.

It took little time to reach the nurse's office "Recovery Girl, I'm here" Izuku announced herself as she entered, the elderly woman turned in her chair and smiled "Ah Midoriya-chan glad you were prompt, let's begin your first lesson" Chiyo said sliding off her chair and waddled over to a certain "Class B had an incident, I want to see your quirk in action" She said pulling back the curtain to revile a silver-haired student "Yes Recovery Girl, also may I ask why you wanted me to remain in my custom?" Izuku asked approaching the class B student, who was staring at her intensely "It's your uniform, while your studying in here, you're to be professional at all times and uniforms are a symbol of that" Chiyo explained with a gentle smile and than chuckled lightly "Though I didn't expect such a risque outfit" Chiyo laughed harder at the blush on the young girl's face "I...I designed it so I wouldn't have to worry about my wings" she argued balling her fist to her chest.

Tetsutetsu couldn't believe his luck! It was his soulmate the green-haired angel! He tried not to let his eyes wander over her custom but, it was perfect! "I'm Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu!" He shouted suddenly causing the girl to jump slightly. During class, he overexerted his quirk and took a little bit of a beating, he's never been so glad to have been beaten up before in his life "We ran into each other the day and I didn't get a chance to introduce myself!" He said quickly shaking with nervous energy. He watched the girl calm down slightly "Oh! Um...I'm Midoriya Izuku nice to meet you" She said sweetly and walked over to him "I'm going to use my quirk on you now okay?" She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek and before Tetsutetsu knew it his minor bumps and scraps were healed "Alright then you're free to return to class young man" Recovery girl instructed of him and pulled his angel away "Come my dear, now that I've seen your quirk in action we're going to start your biology and basic first aid lessons"

Izuku waved Tetsutetsu off as he seemed reluctant to leave as he stood up "Uh so are you going to be hanging around here?" He asked scratching the back of his head approaching Izuku, "Well...only for this period" Izuku said backing away. The silver-haired boy sighed and turned away "Well uh...I hope to see you again" he left the nurse's office, Chiyo watched with sigh kids these days.

When Izuku returned to class she was overwhelmed by her classmates "Midoriya-san why didn't you tell me Recovery girl was training you?!" Mina shouted looking ready to cry, "Ah! Well, I didn't want to upset anyone...or make them mad at me, and how did you even find out?!" Izuku explained in a panic as Mina pouted grabbed both of Izuku's cheeks and began stretching them "Why would anyone be upset over that?! Aizawa-sensei told us by the way when it should have been you!" She shouted wildly, "I was just worried...owowow" Izuku cried in pain, "ENOUGH!" Tenya said removing Mina's hands from Izuku's face "I think I understand Midoriya's feels, we are all just first years and for a pro to decide to personally train them" He trailed off looking at Izuku and placed a hand on top of her head as if trying to comfort her "You were worried about singled out weren't you? About possibly upsetting your peers?" He questioned

Izuku's eyes darted over to Katsuki, an action that didn't go unnoticed, "I just didn't want anything to think I was being arrogant, or...I didn't want to give anyone the impression I thought I was better than them...I know everyone here aims to be a hero and for a pro to train me..." She looked away her wings cocooning her as a blush traveled across her cheeks, Momo approached the rowdy group and gently pushed Izuku's wings aside to reveal the shorter girl "It's only natural that Recovery girl wants to make you her apprentice and anyone who acts jealous is foolish, we've all seen you heal Todoroki-san and Bakugou-san" She said softly and held out her hand "Yaoyorozu Momo" She introduced herself with a gentle smile on her face, "Midoriya Izuku" Izuku replied taking Momo's hand, "I was really amazed by your quirk Yaoyorozu-san! You and Uraraka-san were so cool!" She gushed, Momo blushed "Ah well Uraraka-san is very easy to work with and his zero-gravity quirk made planning easy," She said happily.

Suddenly Katsuki stood up grabbing his stuff and left the room, he couldn't stand seeing Izuku so happy around all those extra! And worse yet... the feeling of knowing for once he wasn't the top student or had the most powerful quirk was damn frustrating! He was lucky he was able to get in close during his fight with the half-and-half bastard! He messed up again with Izuku too! Why did he have to push his luck? He had been making good progress with her, they had been talking, she was interested in listening to him...he was almost out of friend zone! He could feel it! Now he was back to square one!

"Katsuki!" The blond froze when he heard his name, he turned and spotted her. Izuku took a deep breath, why was she doing this? It made no sense! But he looked so sad...Izuku approached him "Katsuki I don't want to stay mad, that isn't who I am...I want to be friends again...and that's all" She said quietly and looked up at him "I forgive all the hurt you caused me, but I won't forget it either...just be my friend Katsuki" with that Izuku moved past him to head home. Katsuki shook with anger "NO!" He shouted letting his frustration out, causing her to stop in her tracks and turn to him, "I want more than that! I've always had! My whole life I've only thought of TWO things! Being number one hero and marrying you!" He heard her gasp and saw her backing away "That isn't going to change Izuku! I'm going to be number one and somehow some way" He stepped towards her in a menacing way till his face was only an inch from her "I'm going to make you mine!" he said storming away. All Might suddenly appeared "Ah Young Bakugou, Pride is a good thing to have..." and placed a hand on the blond's shoulder whatever he was going to say was cut off "I don't want to hear it!" He shrugged All Might's hand off his shoulder and stormed off.

Izuku wasn't sure how to feel, Katsuki had all but confessed to her "Was I really always part of his dream?" She was so confused, no, she wanted to be friends only if he wasn't going to respect her wishes it was better to stay away from him...maybe one day they'd be friends again....just not today...

When school ended and all the student left for home, Toshi was heading off with plans of his own. The night was just beginning to fall and the air was crisp, the blond skeleton paused for a brief moment and at a flower stand after a thought he found himself buying a small bouquet of roses only because they made him think of Bella...was this weird? What even was this? A nervous feeling was creeping into his chest as he spotted a familiar head of brown hair and mouse ears waiting for him "Ah! Bella-san!" He shouted approaching her, watching as she turned to him with those gentle green eyes made his heart burst, "Toshi-kun!" She said smiling as she waved her hand at him. When he reached her, Toshi extended to flowers towards her "Oh there lovely" She said bringing them to her nose and sniffing them "Well shall we?" She said motioning towards the restaurant "I hope All Might's first teaching day was good, and how was your day?" She asked enthusiastically "You've been taking it easy right?" a note of concern in her voice.

"All Might do well for his first class, though I think he wishes he took your advice..." Toshinori said looking away, perhaps skipping to more advanced lessons wasn't the best idea, "Always start with basics did something happen?" She asked folding her ears back as the couple was shown to a table by the waiter, Toshi being a gentleman pulled the chair out for Bella letting her sit down first before taking his own sit "Young Bakugou used a dangerous support item...he could have killed someone if that was his intent, perhaps if All Might had started with the basics it would have informed them better of indoor fighting tactics better" he frowned feeling terrible about what transpired on his watch, Bella looked away "Bakugou isn't a bad kid...yeah he has an attitude problem...maybe an overcompensating problem for all we know...he really believe what he does is for the best" The waiter brought menus over and filled their water glasses, "I remember when Izuku-chan was still only 6 years old and just starting point shoes...the school was holding its annual high tea party"

_10 years ago_

Izuku was so excited! Her Mommy and Julia had taken her dress shopping just for this occasion and she loved her new tea party dress! It was pink with short sleeves, pretty hearts and cute teddy bears printed all it and ruffles on the skirt. She had also cute pink mary jane shoes on and white knee-high shocks, Julia braided her hair and even helped her put on a pretty tiara! Mommy had just dropped her off and she had all but run into Bella's academy and quickly made her way to the banquet room.

The banquet room was dazzling! The chandeliers were sparkling, the Bella Academy tapestries were hung with care, fresh candles were lit and placed in the holders that lined the wall, tables covered with elegant tablecloths and platers of tiny sandwiches and cakes, tiny teapots with warm steam seeping out of them, soft violin music was playing live and everyone was dressed up looking like princesses and princes! Izuku knew she had an assigned seat with her dance class thankfully she spotted them easily and quickly made her way over to her class table. 

Her class gave her a warm welcome as joined them, her wings fluttering with joy, her class was more than happy to show Izuku the proper way to act at a high tea and everything was going quite well! Izuku loved her ballet class!

However, one particular girl by the name of Betty had a sour look on her face as she watched Izuku "Poor people don't belong at a High Tea it's only for the upper class" She said in a snooty way as she sneered at Izuku quite happy to see the happy girl frown "I'm not poor..." Izuku weakly insisted, "Of course you are, everyone can see what a commoner you are just by looking at your pathetic dress" Betty smirked, "I bet that when everyone starts dancing later, no one will even bother to dance with you," the brat said with a taunting laughing, Izuku hunched over in her chair...The other student just glared at Betty...

From there everything was calm and everyone was chatting and enjoying the sweets and teas that were being served, more musicians came in and began playing together. Bella wearing an elegant black dress stood up with a mic in her hand "Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, we have veteran students and brand new faces joining us today" She started off by saying, "Every year we have this party, to celebrate each other, your classmates, your family, and all the friends you made this year and the ones you'll make in the coming year, so now that all the cakes and sandwiches are gone we end the evening with a dance so grab a partner and get on the dance floor!" She said enthusiastically.

Izuku looked around and just as Betty said, everyone had already paired off with someone, the class had an uneven amount of students in it but it still stung to be left out...Izuku looked down at her lap, "I really like my dress..." She muttered frowning as tears welled up in her eyes "I wanna dance too" suddenly a hand shot out in front of her "So dance stupid deku! Or do I have to dance with you?" A familiar voice caused her to jump from her seat and look up "Kacchan?! What are you doing here" She questioned taking his hand as he dragged her to the dance floor "The old Hag made me come! Someone had to watch over you or did you really think your mom was going to let you come alone?" He questioned take a quick look around at how everyone else was dancing, it looked easy to copy "I guess not, but why didn't I see you all evening?" Izuku asked noticing just now what Kacchan was wearing as a hand was put on her hip and the other taking her hand. Kacchan was wearing a blue suit with a black tie and nice dress shoes, he had a handkerchief sticking out of his pocket "I was sitting in the corner this fucking shit is boring as hell, and don't ask why I'm dancing with you!" He half shouted with a blush as they simply swayed back and forth, "Okay Kacchan, but thank you for dancing with me! I'm really happy right now!" she said smiling brightly

_Present_

Bella chuckled as she retold the story "Of course I gave Betty a strong talking to, she dropped out...saying something along the lines of 'commoners shouldn't mingle with their better' frankly I almost preferred Bakugou's foul mouth to that pretentious brat" She said rolling her eyes, "But what I remember the most about that night was how mesmerized Bakugou was with Izuku...he stared at her the whole time like she was a precious jewel...I know he's a good kid...he just need to lose the attitude and get over that emotional constipation..."

Toshi listened with interest, this was something to think about for later "So Bakugou can be a gentleman" He said softly as Bella nodded, "I even remember him coming to me with a wad of cash demanding to learn how to dance for that evening...it was an an....intresting lesson that's for sure" Bella said just as the waiter brought them their order, they ate in silence enjoying each other company with occasion flirt thrown back and forth it was overall a lovely evening...

The next morning Izuku was stunned by the media that accumulated out front of the school, "I suppose with All Might now teaching....it was bound to attract the media at some point..." she said taking a deep breath and headed towards the front gate, "Excuses me aren't you the girl from the sludge incident? What's it like having All Might as a teacher?" Suddenly the cameras were on her, Izuku looked at the camera and smiled "I'm sorry but I'm not at liberty to comment, could you please let me through? I'd really hate to be late on the third day to school" She said sweetly batting her eyelashes to the camera, "Oh...um I'm sorry please go on ahead" The reporter said allowing Izuku to pass through. Once inside the gate Izuku let out the breath she was holding "I'm so glad that worked" and walked off to class.

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up! Also I now have several other fanfics out so check those out and let me know what you think!


	6. The USJ incident!

When Izuku entered the class and took her seat a tiny sigh escaped her lips "Izu-chan!" Mina shouted out of nowhere cause the green-haired girl to practically leap out of her chair as the pink-skinned girl latched unto her happily smiling "Did you see all the cameras and new channels out there! Everyone is so excited about All Might being a teacher here!" Mina said practically shaking Izuku in her arms "I was on camera!" She cried out,

"Mina-san, please stop shaking me" Izuku pleaded softly placing her hands on Mina's arms that clutched unto her body as she gently tried to pry Mina off of her. Thankfully a certain redhead walked over and gently pried a laughing Mina off the other girl and smiled gently at Izuku "Ashido-san can be excitable, but the media outside is kind of exciting! I also saw how well you handled them out there! It was super manly!" Eijirou said blushing brightly, "Sorry it's as Kirishima says I'm easily excited," Mina said rubbing the back of her head looking appropriately apologetic "Hey! What do you think we're doing today? I hope it's not a pop quiz or something" she cocked her head to the side questioningly, Izuku thought for a moment "I guess we'll just have to wait and find out" she replied simply with a chuckle, "I'm looking forward to whatever is planned! After seeing Bakugou and Todoroki's fight yesterday I'm really fired up!" Ejijrou said the smile on his face getting wider _"Yes! I spoke to Izuku-chan today!"_ he thought happily watching Izuku as she started pulling things out of her bag.

The class didn't have to wait for long, apparently, Aizawa-sensei seemed to have a thing for dramatics! The way he was leading up to choosing class reps sounded like it was the end of the world! Like Galactus was about to descend upon the earth...again...how many times has the planet eatter tried to eat earth by now? It was terrifying thought! Well after a rather loud ruckus and much arguing the class decided to hold a vote. 

Izuku had thought about who she'd vote for as class rep, she glanced at Tenya, he was the only one she could really see as class rep...she wrote down her vote with a smile, Tenya was an earnest guy with lots of enthusiasm for following proper guidelines and procedures. The rest of the class all had their value and more then likely all had some way to contribute to the class, but she didn't know them all too well and she had a good feeling about Tenya

In the blink of an eye the voting finished, leaving her with only one question how had she won? She glanced around at the class for a moment, shock evident on her face, a small part of her wondered if Katsuki voted for her as she glanced at the four votes on the board and then turned to Momo-san who had been selected as vice-president, "Let's do our best!" Izuku said to the taller girl who smiled and nodded in reply. 

Outside the gates of UA was a nightmare as the press kept crowding around the metal barrier, many of the reporters were talking about how All Might had been super active that morning, all of them ignorant of the danger that quietly slipped through the mass of bodies that tried to press themselves into each other. A gangly, tall man wearing an oversized hoodie and maddening look in his eyes crept closer and closer to the gates the ever-widening smile on his face, as he approached just a little closer! His fingers brushed metal barrier, one finger at a time, the middle finger touched the metal first, the game was just starting, the index finger was the next to grace the metal, soon he would announce himself to the world! The ring finger followed up with the thumb, slowly touching what kept him out and All Might in "Let see how hero trash deals with this" He muttered finally landing his pinky finger on the gate and watching in glee as it melted away into dust _"All will turn to dust!"_ he thought as he watched the reporters not even bothering to ask what just happened flood into the main gates "Some reporters not even questioning what just happened...so content to accept things with no question so at easy...so easily killed" He chuckled as a hand holding a folder reached out towards him passing the deranged fellow his much-needed information.

Tomaru Shigaraki turned away gleefully! Sensei was giving him a present to play with! He was finally getting his shot at the heroes! The thought of all the glorious blood that would rain down upon them was truly the most glorious of images in his mind as he looked over the folder and its contents. He would kill the symbol of peace, he would kill his pride, he would tear this society apart and watch it burn!

Izuku honestly wondered if perhaps the gods were punishing her? After giving Todoroki his bento and eating lunch with him, Tenya, and Ochako the alarm had started blaring and she had gotten separated from her three friends in the midst of chaos by either some bad karma from a previous life or by the misfortune of fate itself, Izuku was literally pressed chest to chest against none other than Bakugou Katsuki who looked smug as hell! His arms around her waist "Keep your hands to yourself!" Izuku growled only to have the crowd further push her into the blond, her own hands try hard to push off of Katsuki's chest "So did half-n-half bastard like his lunch?" He teased earning another glare from Izuku, "Yes, yes he did he also like the oatmeal raisin cookies I made" She said somewhat contentious "He said they reminded him of the ones his mother used to make! He smiled the whole time!" She said proudly glaring at the blond clearly not happy about the situation.

Katsuki twitched that should have been his bento! He was going to end that half-n-half! He pulled the green haired girl closer clearly enjoying the feeling of her so close...like she always should have been "Stop that!" She hissed trying to push away once again she was ready to snap her wings open and fly away "Or what?! If you open your wings here you'll end up hurting those around you!" Katsuki said grinning arrogantly knowing Izuku would never intentionally hurt anyone, he brought his face within an inch of hers. Katsuki could feel her breath against his skin, all he needed was a few more inches to touch those lips, Katsuki could feel his chest about to burst from excitement! Suddenly glasses' voice broke out over the crowd, Katsuki pulled back angrily just one more second that was all he needed! The two of them turned to see the blue-haired boy comically posed over the exit sign explaining what had happened outside "Fuck the damn media cause this shit!?" Katsuki said bitterly as the crowd finally dissipated enough for Izuku to harshly pull away with a shove, Izuku's hand went flying across his face a fiery glare in her eyes looking ready to burn Katsuki to the ground "Don't ever get that handsy with me again Katsuki" She said storming off her feathers ruffled up so badly she looked like a walk fluff ball and leaving the blond in shock rubbing his cheek "Keep running Izuku, I'll eventually catch you and eat you up" He said quietly to himself a devious smirk on his face running his tongue over his lips as he stalked off to class now that the chaos was over. 

The next morning Class A-1 were back in their seats, Izuku and Momo stood before the class with smiles on their faces "Yaoyorozu-san and I both spoke briefly before class, as your class president and vice-president we need to also choose a class representative and we both a came to an agreement" Izuku said turning the floor over to Momo who smiled even wider "In acknowledgment of his quick thinking and keeping a cool head we both agree on Iida Tenya to be our class rep" She said proudly as the blue-haired teen stood up looking ready to cry "Thank you! It's an honor for our president and vice-president to choose me! I promise to be a prime example for our class!" he said grinning proudly, Izuku and Momo let out a chuckle at his enthusiasm.

"Now that's over, time for a field trip gear up and meet up at the front gate, we're doing rescue training, preparing you for disaster relief of various situations from fires to floods" Shota said sternly walking between the rows of desk glancing at each of his students and listening to them talk, most of them were excited at the prospect of learning recuse, he grinned good a hero was only good as their desire to protect others...he glanced at Minaru and Bakugou...those two worried him. Yesterday he noticed Midoriya had been unnaturally irritated only for Shota to find out after her lesson from Chiyo that Bakugou had been in her personal space during the chaos in the lunch room...he got...handsy...the blond didn't strike him as a perv like Minaru was...Shota really hoped he could help the boy...the potential was there...potential for what? That would be up to Bakugou

"Rescue huh? Sounds like another rough day," Denki said glancing at Mina with a smile, "Right!" she replied enthusiastically, Eijirou clutched his fist and spoke "Come on, this is what being a hero's all about! I'm pumped!!" He smiled broadly as he heard Asui speak next to him "I'll be right at home in a flood _ribbit_ " 

Shota glared "Hey. I'm not done" a chill fell over the class as he continued to speak "It's up to each of you whether or not you wear your costumes." He stepped behind his desk and took a seat folding his hand together "As some of them are ill-suited to this sort of activity, anyway the training site is a bit remote, we'll be going by bus" he sighed "That's all. Get ready" with that he watched his class grab their gear and leave.

A short while later the student of class A-1 were suited up in their hero gear and ready to board the bus, Momo and Izuku were helping everyone on as best they could, Tenya, on the other hand, was in full drill sergeant mode directing everyone and ultimately feeling disappointed that the busses weren't set up how he had accordingly thought they were... 

Izuku was more than excited at the chance to further learn how to be a great hero! She had taken next to an amphibian looking girl, Izuku noticed Kirishima was sitting on the girl's other side, across was Mina and next to her was Tenya sulking, Izuku chuckled at his poor disappointed face. The bus gave a jerk before moving forward, the frog girl spoke "I generally say what's on my mind, Midoriya" Izuku blinked in surprise and turned her head towards the girl "Oh? What is it Asui?" Izuku asked smiling kindly, "Call me Tsu, the strength-enhancing part of your quirk reminds me of All Might," Tsuyu said bluntly with a bright smile on her face.

Having learned how to lie about certain things from a young age, Izuku kept a schooled look on her face, "I guess it would look similar, but no one knows how his quirk works and I kinda try to emulate him a little bit in my attacks..." She blushed slightly, "I think your healing quirk is far cooler than your strength quirk, I mean your quirk could literally mean the difference between life and death! I think you're going to be a super popular hero" Eijirou said blushing as he looked at Izuku and was pleased to see a light pink ting on her face, "Not like my hardening quirk" He stretched out an arm demonstrating his quirk as his arm took on a rock-like quality to it "I'm good in a fight, but it's real boring" He frowned slightly

"No way! I think that's pretty neat, though" She said with a genuine smile on her face, "It' perfect for going pro! You'd be able to shield people from flying bullets and other projectiles!" she exclaimed now itching to ask more questions about his quirk but feared to ask out of being rude...

"Speaking of flashy, my navel laser is both strong and cool. Perfect for a pro!" Aoyama said smiling proudly, Mina shorted "Honey it's only cool if you don't get a stomach ache" She teased laughing as Eijirou spoke "But if you're talking about strong and cool? That be Todoroki and Bakugou" he said glancing at the glaring blond.

Izuku huffed as she remembered what happened yesterday in the cafeteria, her feathers ruffling "But Bakugou so unhinged he'd never be popular" Tsyu commented offhandedly glancing at the blond, "What'd you say frog-face?!" Katsuki shouted looking ready to attack her, Eijirou laughed "See," Tsyu said pointing at the blond.

Denki smirked glancing at Katsuki "We've only barely started socializing and already you've made it abundantly clear to us the unpleasantness of your steamed turd of a personality," The lighting blond said snarkily crossing his arms, Izuku couldn't help but laugh at the turn of events, _"Katsuki getting bullied of all people!!"_ after all the years of being bullied by him seeing on the other foot was nice...

Katsuki glared even harder when Izuku started laughing at him, but at least her laugh was pleasant, "Yeah okay Mr. Vocabulary how about I pound you!?!" He shouted seething with anger, these extras were making him look bad! "I didn't think your mouth could GET any fouler, Bakugou!" Denki replied. Momo and Ochako who had been sitting in the back quietly finally spoke "Such a vulgar conversation" Momo commented covering her mouth as Ochako laughed "I think it's fun!" He shouted happily

When the bus arrived the excitement buzzed in the air as the entire class took in the site of USJ, Unforeseen Simulation Joint, as it was called. Ochako and Izuku both cheered when they saw Thirteen, "Space Hero Thirteen!" Izuku smiled brightly her eyes sparkling with joy, she would never get tired of meeting famous heroes that's for sure! Ochako beamed as well "Thirteen is my favorite hero! I want to be a rescue hero just like him!" He said bouncing on the heels of his shoes equally happy...

Thirteen explained the purpose of the USJ, the class was a little disappointed that All Might wasn't there...Izuku had a feeling she knew why... _"Yagi-san...you can't keep overdoing it...I might have to tell Bella-sensei 'Toshi-kun' is pushing himself too hard...she'll fix him!"_ She thought puffing out her cheeks in irritation

And suddenly everything turned to hell...

"EVERYONE BACK! Thirteen protect the student!" Shota shouted loudly as the swirling purple vortex opened and a large crew of villains stepped out looking ready to kill anyone that got in there way, Shota slipped on his goggles and braced himself for a fight, "Sensei what's going on?!" Eijirou questioned as he narrowed his eyes on the man stepping out of the vortex with multiple hands clinging onto his body, there was something about that particular guy that left Eijirou on edge...

Katsuki grinned, it was finally happening! A chance to really show off! He glanced at Izuku, good she seemed scared, this was the opportunity he was looking for! Katsuki was going to prove to Izuku how well he could protect her! His grin widens giving him a menacing look as he thought about how he was going to massacre these villains and show Izuku just how awesome a hero he was! He could feel his quirk crackling at the edge of his fingertips itching for a fight!

"Sensei aren't there intruder sensors?" Momo said feeling tense as she watched the intruders move forward, "Of course there are!" Thirteen said glancing over at the pony-tailed girl "However the fact that it isn't going...someone must be using a quirk to disrupt it! This place is far from the campus...and they picked a time when there'd be few people here" All of class A-1 listened intently, "They must have an objective...because this is a well-coordinated sneak attack" Thirteen finished getting ready to defend the young heroes.

"Our object...destroy the symbol of peace" The hands' guy said looking around "Where is All Might? Our sources indicated he would be here? Well until he arrives let wound his pride" Hands said as the villains moved towards the high schoolers "Thirteen protect the students! Retreat!" Shota said grabbing his capture weapon, Izuku approached him "Sensei! There are too many! You can't take that many on at once!" she wanted to help what could she do!? Shota smirked, "A pro can handle any situation, now be a good girl and get back!" He snapped jumping into the fray.

As the group turned to run the man of mist appeared before them "I cannot let you leave" he said ominously his mist-like body swirling above them, Thirteen moved to defend the students when Katsuki and Eijirou lept forward to strike the mist swallowing them...

Everything happened so fast! She watched Eijirou and Katsuki vanish, watched helplessly as the vortex mist descended upon them all, Izuku was swept away from her class and thrown into the air above the flood zone. A scream escaped her as she righted herself with a flap of her large wings she was able to right herself, she noticed Tsu climbing unto the boat but she also noticed...villains were in the water.

She quickly landed next to Tsu on the boat "Tsu! Is there anyone else here?" She asked when something, tape-like, latched onto the rail of the boat and a figure jumped into the boat "There are some seriously nasty villains down there!" Sero exclaimed with a frown and heavy breathing as he climbed into the boat, "We're sitting ducks here" Sero said looking at the water Izuku moved next to him.

"There being cautious..." She said narrowing her eyes, "We can't stay here...communication was cut off the alarms didn't go off...and there leader mentioned...they wanted to kill All Might" she muttered trying to put everything together in her head, there was no way they could know about the true state All Might was in "They also knew the schedule...it must have been when the media got in.." she glanced at her classmates, Tsu frowned placing a finger near her lips "Killing All Might that's impossible though, isn't it?" She questioned cocking her head to the side, "Unless the villains truly believe they found a way and regardless of it we need to take this threat seriously anyway" Izuku replied

Sero glanced at the water "They're not trying to board the boat" He noted smirking, Izuku blinked "These guys are all suited for this area as well" She chimed in and they both glanced at Tsu "They also zapped you here, which means they don't know anything about our quirks" Izuku stated a plan already forming in her head, "Whatever do you have in mind class pres?" Sero asked cocking his head to the side. 

Suddenly one of the villains in the water used an attack that sliced the boat in half, the three teens shouted in surprise "The boat is sinking!" Sero said slightly panicked, Izuku's eyes widen as she glanced at Tsu "We have to act quickly or were as good as dead!" She said the three quickly did a rundown of their quirks and came up with a plan... 

Izuku opened her wings and slammed her foot on the railing, she activated One for All letting the power flow all over her "DIE!" She shouted flapping her wings and taking to the air, she clutched her hand into a fist and using the power of one for all "Delaware smash!" She shouted the force of her punch causing the water to part in the middle spreading outward and suddenly cave in on itself swirling around and dragging the villains, Tsu lept from the boat dragging Sero with him, the tape from his elbow shooting out and wrapping around the villains trapping them "Good job you two, you were both super cool"

*-*

 

All Might looked at his phone, he wasn't able to reach anyone in the USJ the single wasn't reaching and worst of all Nedzu was lecturing him! Something had to be wrong! Right? "I hear you've been seeing someone, a Ms. Bella?" Nedzu said suddenly causing All Might gasp in shock and spit out his tea, "W...where did you hear that?!" He panicked looking around trying to distract himself with anything but Nedzu...

 

*-*

Katsuki blasted extra after extra gleefully with an insane smile on his face, Eijirou was fighting alongside him, "I'm going after that mist guy" Katsuki said as he made to leave the burning building, "What's your deal!? We went right through him we can't beat him!" Eijirou shouted grabbing Katsuki's by the shoulder trying to talk some sense into the crazy blond "We should try to find the others they gotta still be in the building!" The redhead tried to reason; however, Katsuki only growled shoving Eijirou's hand off "Fuck off shitty hair! That mist guy is there only way out I plan on shutting him down taking away there only escape route," He said glaring at the other boy "If you want to hunt down the others be my guest!" He snapped again as his hand suddenly reached out grabbing a lizard-like villain by his head and promptly used his quirk "Besides these guys are small time fucks not worth anyone's time" Katsuki said calmly much to Eijirou's surprise "Your surprisingly calm...but I guess with Midoriya-chan any injuries we get can be healed" He blurted out

"I'm ALWAYS CALM! And don't call her Midoriya-chan!" He snapped ready to blow the redhead away for sounding so familiar with his gal, once he took down the mist bastard he was going to take on the final boss and Izuku would be so fucking amazed she'd kiss him right then and there! Just like all those stupid hero movies, he forced himself watched for research reasons! Heroes always got the girl and no one was a better hero than him!

 

Shota was cursing silent whoever that hand covered guy was he didn't come with just human villains but inhumans as well! His quirk was useless against inhumans! Inhuman Terrigen gifts were genetically different from human quirks, but physically it was impossible to tell the difference between a human and an Inhuman! Shota had been struck multiple times due to being unable to erase an ability, blood was dripping down his face as his capture weapon whipped around throwing a dozen or so random villains away, he rounded around punching someone in the face, ducked under an incoming swing and retaliated with right hook in the face, his leg swung around knocking down an incoming thug...he just had to take down the head hand..

Something black appeared suddenly, so fast he couldn't react! Teeth dug into his skin ripping muscle and tearing tendons "AH!" he screamed in shock as the black monster identified only as Namu grabbed his arm and twisted it unnaturally, he could hear and feel every break, agony coursing through him "If you thought I was the final boss Eraserhead...your wrong" hands monologed as the mist guy appeared next to him delivering the news how he failed, even as his body was crushed by the monster above him...Shota was proud of his students for acting in this situation...Iida had thankfully made it out thanks to Thirteen and his classmates and was on his way to getting help, Shota just needed to stall long enough to keep his students safe! He struggled to move to do anything...Shota growled when the apparent man-child went on a tirade of 'game over' and going back to the start screen...when he turned to some of the students on the river bank! He had to activate his quirk! His eyes burned! 

Izuku felt her heart clutch as the hand covered manic approached them, she had seen what his touch did to Aizawa-sensei...he was reaching out a hand to Tsu! She narrowed her eyes in determination she wouldn't let that happen "Leave her alone!" Izuku shouted diving towards him and pushing Tsu out of the way, her body came into contact with him...she heard him chuckle "Interesting..." the villain wrapped his hands on her bare skin.

It was strange, she didn't feel her terrigen gift at work but she wasn't disintegrating, "You cancel out my quirk..."

Tomura was gleefully looking down at the little girl in his clutches, his quirk was fully deactivated! And it wasn't even because of Eraserhead! He chuckled at the fear and determination laced within those big green eyes, "What is your quirk!" He demanded only for the girl to glare deeper, "None of your business handsy!" Tomura suddenly felt a burst of power as the girl shoved him away and flew over his head! How had he not noticed those damn wing they were as big as her whole body!? OH, how he'd love to rip them from her body! 

Izuku powered up One For All, she needs to heal Aizawa-sensei, but if she used her Angel's light...everyone in the area would be healed...she landed back down in front of Sero and Tsu wings outstretched in a protective stance....she needed to do something...suddenly a boom was heard...

 

"Have no fear" Everyone turned to that voice, "Why? Because I'm here" All Might wasn't smiling...

Tomura's smile widen "Seems we get a continue," he said gleefully, All Might walked slowly at first, tossing his coat to the side "I had a bad feeling, so I tore myself away from the principle..." he tore away his tie, all his thoughts went to the young heroes that held tears of relief and joy in their eyes...it was terrible to think of frightened they might have been...Iida was well on his way to get more help...

The foolish villains wanted to charge him? Well, time to show these misguided miscreants just who they were messing with. His movements were fast as he charged through the field knocking out villains as he scooped up Shota "I'm sorry Aizawa," He said softly before rushing off and scooping up Tsu, Sero, and Izuku away from Tomura carried them to safety "Everyone go to the entrance, he's unconscious I'm leaving Aizawa-sensei to you, go!" He ordered

The three nodded hesitantly picking up Aizawa as best they could, Izuku placed a hand over his chest, she glanced at the silver-haired man "I'll start healing him if anything to make sure he's out of danger of dying" she said as her hand began glowing green...

"I get it...why we canceled each other out," Tomaru said in almost awe as he watched the girl attempt to leave...he turned to All Might "Kurogiri I want that girl...I want her!" He laughed maniacally "Life and death...two lovers forever intertwined by fate so close and yet always so far apart" he needed that girl, he would have that girl! He would gleefully touch her, make her scream, tear her apart and put her back together! She was life while he was death they were meant to exist with each other!

Kurogiri nodded and moved to activate his quirk and steal the girl away; however, an explosion stopped him and a wall of ice cut off his path...

"Stay away from my girl" Came the deadly tone of Bakugou Katsuki with his hand pinned to the metal contraption that Kurogiri wore, "She isn't his, but I must agree...stay away from her" came the calm but stern tone of Todoroki Shoto, his eyes a steely glare ready to melt and freeze the next person that so much as blinked wrong...

Outside the heroes had gathered as had the police, but they weren't the only ones to show up, "Sheild director James Coulson-May" James said flashing his shield badge to the police chief "We're here to assist" He continued and scanned the area as the pro-heroes got ready to bust into the USJ while his team was ready with power repression collars, "Ah! James how nice to see you again" Nedzu said approaching the man, while Nedzu had a rather large distrust of humans he owed Sheild a great deal they had fought for him to allow him to be allowed to live his life the way he was, "Nedzu good to see you old friend, wish it wasn't under such circumstances," James said chuckling lightly "I'd love to hear your thoughts on the recent development in Latveria" a smirk crossed his face as Nedzu looked ready to tear someone apart "Frankly it should have happened decades ago...but tyrants are hard to get rid of I suppose" Nedzu said twitching and turned his head towards the building "We're beginning operation now, let save those kids" James said watching the pro rush the building...

All Might had sent the Nomu flying but Izuku could tell it was taking all his energy just to stand! Tomaru was running towards him at alarming speeds, Izuku jump...

She didn't even realize she jumped, it was all on instinct! She had to put herself between Tomaru and All Might! "Kurogiri! Grab the girl!" She heard him shout as his hand only a millimeter from touching her was shot, Izuku suddenly felt an arm wrap around her and drag her away from the vortex villain. She glanced up at All Might forcing himself once again to act, as he jumped away from Kurogiri, "NO! NO! I'll have you! Your mine! This is destiny girl and you will be mine! Hero trash...this is just the beginning!" Tomaru said as he was dragged away... Izuku could only watch in horror at the outstretched hand desperate to grab her as heroes and Sheild agents poured in, Toshi was reduced to his skeletal form no longer able to maintain his muscles for even a moment longer.

Eijirou and Katsuki tried to approach them out of concern for Izuku but luckily for them, Comatose blocked the path protecting Toshi's secret from the two boys. All the students were taken to the hospital as a precautionary to any trauma they may have experienced, it was later that night she learned not all the students made it...Minata Minaru had been killed during the raid, he had ended up in the burning zone and his cape had caught on fire burning him alive...

A memorial service was held for the one student death and many parents were crying out and some even demanding to withdraw their child into another school...Izuku own mother was trying to convince her to maybe reconsider Attilan Academy for her schooling...Izuku refused...

When classes resumed the tension was high in the air, Izuku approached Shoto "Todoroki-san" She smiled at him as he looked up at her "I made you some oatmeal cookies, I still wanted to keep up with the promise from battle training" she said handing him a cute rabbit printed handkerchief wrapped box "I remember you said you like these! SO please enjoy!" She said happily. Shoto looked at the box a pink ting on his face yet again, why did this girl make his heart act up? He took the box with the cookies "You didn't have to, but I really like these cookies...thank you" he cracked a tiny smile he glanced over at Bakugou and preened happily at the irritated look on the blonds face....

The whole class wondered what had become of their teacher and who their substitute would be, the answer to that was answered when the mummified vision of Aizawa Shota entered the class, the class fell silent.

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really hard to write this chapter, I hope it came out alright....-_-


	7. Interlude to the festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the sports festival, many thoughts are happening

Shoto entered the Todoroki estate clutching the box of cookies Mid...Izuku had given him in a strange protective manner, today Aizawa-sensei looking rather mummified, it had been cute to see Izuku plead with their teacher to heal him but the old man refused going as far to say not to waste her energy when it wasn't needed...her pout was cute...everything about her was cute...

"HEY LITTLE BROTHER!" Shoto froze as his older brother Natsuo called out to him wrapping him in a hug "How was school today? And are those cookies I smell?" He said closing his eyes and sniffing the air, "Little brother are you holding out on me?" He teased looking pleadingly at the box but not making a move to take it. Shoto looked away, his older brother never asked anything of him and had always tried his best to fight for both him and their sister against their father's abuse...

He opened the box tentatively and held to close to Natsuo to take, the elder gasped dramatically and reached for the coveted cookie "Oatmeal raisin? Mom used to make these" Natsuo exclaimed taking a bite, his eyes lit up as he devoured the whole cookie "Damn! If I didn't know any better I'd say you got these from mom!" He blinked and smiled even brighter, "AH! Did you visit mom!? Did she make these! Oh! I'm so happy...!" He was cut off by a hand over his mouth "I didn't visit mother...these are from....f...from" He started to stutter and blush visibly red "A classmate"

That was all the fuel his brother needed "A classmate?" Natsuo teased with a smirk and narrowed his eyes "Is she cute?" he asked giggling as he poked Shoto's red cheek "I can't wait to tell mom, our little ice prince has a crush!" He cooed pressing a loving kiss into Shoto's cheek much to the younger's embarrassment, suddenly he pulled away stars shining in his eyes "I have to text Fuyumi-chan!" He shouted pulling out his phone and firing off the message to his older sister, his phone rang a second later. 

Shoto used this as his moment to retreat...he hurried down to his room and shut the door quickly. The bi-colored boy turns his back to the door and leaned against it breathing a gentle sigh, what was a crush? He pushed away from the door and set his box of cookies down on the table he had and took a seat "Hey Google...what is...a crush" he asked the device sitting near him. 

Shoto had originally rolled his eyes when his sister had given him the ridiculous device; however, he found it amusing over time and informative other time such as these as the lights on the device shined before giving him an answer "According to Wikipedia Puppy love is an informal term for feelings of romantic or platonic love, often felt during childhood and adolescence." the device said leaving Shoto panicked, while he hadn't asked for 'puppy love' google wouldn't have pulled that up if it wasn't relative right?!

Love? Was he in love? What is love!? Shoto looked at his device again "Hey google what is love?" he asked only to hear "Sorry I don't understand" sweat began to form on his forehead, Google didn't know what love was!? That Bakugou brat was supposedly 'in love' with Izuku...but he didn't act like Bakugou! His mind drifted to what happened after class during the study period...

 

_*Early That Day*_

Shoto had wanted to see Midoriya-san, for some unknown reason, the girl in question was currently in the nurses' office to study with the elderly woman and thusly the teen had traversed the school in order to reach his destination...

"Tetsu-san...almost every day you keep coming in here for one problem or another...I'm beginning to think your health will keep you from doing proper hero work" The sweet voice of concern that could only belong to Midoriya. Shoto peered into the room and saw a silver-haired boy looking rather nervous "W...well I just..um..I" He was stuttering and his hands looked rather sweat, "Midoriya-san I ah....I'm feeling better now! So I'll be going!" He said darting out of the room while muttering to himself...Midoriya watching as he left a worried look on her face.

Shoto blinked as he entered the room "Midoriya-san" He said simply greeting her "Todoroki-kun!" Midoriya greeted him brightly with that warm smile that made his heart jump but something was off... her smile wasn't shinning in her eyes like normal "Are you feeling alright? A lot of students have been stopping by lately...I think something has been going around..." She narrowed her eyes in concentration and rubbed her chin "It only seems to affect boys though...are you suffering from any of the following symptom...upset stomach, headache, sore throat, or achs?" She asked her wings shifting slightly.

"I'm fine Midoriya-san, I simply wanted to see you" Shoto stated looking at her earning him a tiny gasp from the winged girl "Really? That's so sweet of you!" she said excitedly and motioned for him to sit down in a nearby chair. Shoto took the offered seat as Midoriya sat next to him, "Is something wrong? You don't seem as happy as you normally are" Why was he asking this? Why did this matter to him? 

The girl in question looked away with a frown "Is it really that easy to see through me?" she asked before sighing and trying to not meet his gaze. Shoto blinked cocking his head to the side, "Are you worried about the sports festival?" Why was he asking that!? He pretty much decided to declare war on her! Why was he allowing himself to be concerned by her worry?! 

"No...because I'm not participating this year, Recovery Girl is going to introduce me as her apprentice and doesn't want me going on an internship this year...I'll be able to participate next year" Midoriya's whole demeanor changed as her wings drooped a little and her eyes looked ready to cry "Recovery Girl wants me to earn my field medical license this year...normally something like this take years...but because of my ability, I'm allowed special circumstances...however I have a lot of studying to do in order to prepare for that" she frowned slumping slightly and sighing again

His heart was pounding again, that frown didn't belong there! He needed her to smile again! What could he say? "Worst of all once Katsuki founds out, he'll brag and gloat" She glared at the floor, "He'll go on to say how good of a sidekick I'll be to him and then start talking about how he's going to marry me or something, that is literally all he has been talking about since we enrolled..." She said softly

Rage! He felt complete rage, didn't that blond learn the first time? It seems he was declaring war on the wrong person...he reached out and took Midoriya's hand "You would have done amazingly," Why had he said that? Sure he believed it but why was he saying it? "Todoroki-kun," She said softly looking at him, "You'll be a great hero and what happened at the USJ...Asui-san might have died if not for you intervening proves it" he admittedly didn't understand how two quirks canceled each other out...but it happened...

"Todoroki-kun, can I call you Shoto-kun? I feel like we're friends and I'd like to call you that...you can call me Izuku!" She said smiling at him, this time her smile was shining in those eyes of an emerald abyss, "Izuku..." The name dripping from his tongue brought about more pulsations of his heart, perhaps his father had done right by insisting he gets close to this girl... "I'm going to be rooting for you! So do your best and win okay! Cause next year I'll take the top spot!" She said determinedly the bright light returning to her eyes.

 

_*Present*_

He wanted to win...no...had to win! He wanted to win for someone else, his father be damned! He wanted to win for her...maybe he should see a doctor? Everything was confusing! Shoto glanced at the box of cookies, he reached in pulled out a cookie and gingerly nibbled on it...would his mother like Izuku? This couldn't be normal!

The bedroom door opened and Natsuo burst in "Shoto! You left before I could finish talking to you!" He said taking a seat at the small table "Come on talk to me, tell me about her!" he practically begged. Shoto looked at his older brother, maybe Natsuo could help short out his head, "Midoriya Izuku...father wanted me to be friendly with her...she has a healing quirk" He said further gathering his thoughts "We were teamed up during the battle training..." He quickly explained what happened during that class, about the bentos and Bakugou's unsavory behavior towards the girl, Shoto watched his brother make a face as he explained what happened that day...

"So your heart speeds up and your hands get sweaty, and today you just wanted to see her? Shoto that's love baby brother" Natsuo said smiling as he reached over and gently ran his finger through Shoto's hair "You like seeing her smile and you're noticing little things about her...that's love..." He sighed pulling his hand away with a soft smile "What should I do?" Shoto asked feeling even more confused, was it okay for him to be in love? Izuku didn't appreciate Bakugou's advances and she had called him a friend today! What if he messed that up?!

Natsuo could see the gears running in overdrive, he sighed blaming his fucked up father for making such a mess of his poor little Shoto "Sho-chan calm down and don't over think it...for now just continue getting to know her, respect her boundaries, and try asking her out, like see if she wants to go to the aquarium that's a nice place to take a girl" He commented off-handed and smirked "Just be honest, she'll love you trust me" with that Natsuo got up from his place on the floor "Now me and your sister are going to start planning your wedding" He laughed when Shoto threw a pillow at him as he made his hasty retreat.

"Be myself..." Shoto mumbled a planned forming in his head on just how to fully express himself, if he truly was in love then he wanted to be as honest as possible! Just as Natsuo said! But he couldn't simply say it out loud that was something Bakugou would do and Izuku didn't appreciate it...his eyes narrowed...he would win this sports festival for her and in front of everyone present his first-place medal to Izuku, since she couldn't participate...he'd do it for her! He was filled with determination and thoughts of his father didn't even cloud his mind! Only images of Izuku's smile as he gifted her the medal!

 

Elsewhere someone else was also planning something, Mina and Eijirou were sitting down at on park bench enjoying a snack from a nearby food vendor "Okay are you sure about this information Ashido?" Eijirou said with uncertainty "Yeah I overheard her talking to Todoroki! And you better make a move honey cause there already on a first name basis!" Mina exclaimed while smiling brightly "All you have to do is place in the top 3 and give Izu-chan your medal than ask her out on a date!" She explained as if her plan was actually simple! Eijirou twitched

"Right place in the top three while my competition is Bakugou and Todoroki...they may kill me before my first date could even come to past!" he said rubbing his head slightly, "She may not like Bakugou like...well like he does, but Todoroki is practically every girl's wet dream" He said dejectedly hanging his head down, "Yeah but...you have something special Kiri!" Mina argued puffing out her cheeks "You have a warm and loving heart something both those other boys lack! Your the kindest guy I know! Izu-chan will be head over heels in love with you before you know it!" she encouraged happily "Besides you have me in your corner! Girls always look to their best friend for boy advice!" Mina grinned throwing her arm over Eijirou's shoulder "I'll guide her right into your waiting arms!" Mina said swooning

"That seems underhanded and manipulative..." Eijirou said frowning at the pink girl, "I don't like that way of thinking...I like her but I don't want to feel like she's been tricked into liking me back" he said pouting as he looked away from her bitting into his food, "I'm sure Bakugou and Todoroki are going to plan the same thing to...so no I'm not going to give her a medal, I get the feeling she wouldn't like that" Eijirou said finishing off his snack "She the kind of girl that wants to earn things on her own, she works hard because she strives to be the best!" He said smiling crumpling his trash, "If I want her to see me than I have to work just as hard! I'm going to win for me!" He declared proudly as he stood up, Mina blinked "Wow you sounded really cool! Izu-chan won't stand a chance! But I'm still going to help as best I can" She said cheekily 

Meanwhile, the sound of weights being lifted followed by grunts and growls echoed through the Bakugou household. Both Mitsuki and Masaru were away on a business trip leaving Katsuki home alone, his only thoughts focused on the sports festival. This was going to be his time to shine, Izuku was out of the running giving him the chance he has been dying for...he couldn't mess this up again! His life plan kept going down the drain and no matter how hard he was trying to put everything back on the track something seemed to keep getting in his way, now he had to compete with some pretty boy half and half bastard, and everyone else that seemed to visit his girl at the nurses' office!

"Even those fucking third years were noticing her...FUCK! FUCK!" He shouted throwing the weight away in anger and watching as it dented the wall, Izuku was a healer! Something about this new strength enhancer felt off! He'd seen her getting bruised up by this power...what was she lying to him about? When she first manifested her quirk everyone loved it...she was the center of attention...but that was a bad thing...she was a healer ...healers were sought after by everyone! Especially villains! Why couldn't she just let him protect her? And that handsy asshole....he wanted her...his heart nearly stopped when that freak tried to take Izuku...Katsuki had to get stronger! The strongest hero got the girl right? He needed to be number one and than Izuku would have to be his! They'd get married, have kids, and run an agency together...that was his plan...he had been so sure Izuku was in love with him that she felt the same way he did! Maybe he should have told her how he felt? If he had been honest would she have stayed by his side?

Falling back onto his bed he covered his eyes with his forearm letting out a frustrated growl, he glanced over to the nightstand next to his bed "Izuku...." He reached out and grabbed the picture he kept by his bed, a picture he took in middle school while on a field trip...she was turning to look at him with beautiful cherry blossoms in the background... Katsuki stared at the picture before bring it to his lips. She only got prettier with age...why did he mess things up? He should have listened to what those dumb extras were saying...he should have paid better attention to Izuku's needs "You belong to me, I'll make sure those fucking extras realize that" he said replacing the picture on the nightstand and sighed "I'll kill all those fuckers...anyone who gets in my way, I'll beat them all down" he said

In Nedzu's office, he was looking over the paperwork for the sports festival with a grin, this year was going to be....different...he looked to his guest "Are all preparations ready?" Said guest inquired with a smile the animal pro hero nodded with a smile "Indeed they are! I believe the students will gain a new perspective from this, it's so exciting!" Nedzu said smiling cheerfully. Nedzu's guest was a young man in his early twenties with light blue skin and short blond hair that was parted in the front and spiky in the back, he had red eyes and wore a proper three-piece black suit, "I'm looking forward to this year's sports festival, if your plans are successful I can foresee many future collaborations and it thrills me" He said holding out a hand towards Nedzu who took it in his paw "To the future" Nedzu simply replied.

 

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8: The Sports Festival

"Are you ready my girl?" Chiyo asked watching as Izuku slipped on an armband with the medical cross on it and adjusted it to her arm, "Yes ma'am," The young girl said solemnly with a frown "Midoriya-chan, I know you were looking forward to participating but remember there is always next year" The elderly woman said gently, it wasn't as though she was totally unsympathetic to Izuku's desire to shine but the fact was Chiyo was an old woman and ready to retire at some point...knowing that there was another hero that could heal others standing among the pros would put her mind at ease "This year I need you to focus on lessons with me, I can't have you going off for two weeks to intern somewhere" Chiyo turned away and headed towards the office door "I know Recover Girl, I'm honored to be training under you! Most first years would give up their right arm to be training under a pro!" Izuku said following Chiyo out, "Midoriya-chan, I do want you to know how proud I am in how far your studies have come, Haha before you know it you'll be performing a hepatectomy, which is....?" Chiyo smirked at Izuku's frown. 

"Hepat means liver and ectomy means to remove so basically liver removal," Izuku said memorizing her medical terminology, "Very good! Now, when would this be needed?" Chiyo quizzed further as they walked down the hallway. Izuku thought for a moment a hand under her chin "When a liver is taken from a transplant donor right? Or if there is a tumor or an infection within the liver that can cause harm to the body unless removed a human can function with a single liver, though more often it's only a partial removal" Izuku answered receiving a confirmed nod "Good, good!" Chiyo said happily and stopped short. 

The old woman looked Izuku over since the girl was primarily going to be working under her during the sports festival Chiyo had given her a special uniform to wear, a pink nurse's outfit with puffy sleeves and knee-length skirt, a white apron with the medical cross embossed over the left side over her chest, a nurses hat sat on her head, and her long hair pulled into a bun, Chiyo couldn't help but chuckle a little "Your wings complement the outfit, my dear, normally I'd have you wear your hero custom but since this is the sports festival we're going with this, so others recognize your part of the medical team" She explained once more turning away and walking again "Isn't this based off your first hero custom, or at least reminiscent of it?" Izuku asked swiveling back and forth making the skirt sway with her "Maybe a little bit, anyway we're heading to the field now for the opening ceremony, should be an exciting day today"

Meanwhile, in Class A-1 the students were full of energy and excitement, many of them also nervous, Eijirou took a deep breath he was here to do his best! Regardless of the outcome, he was going to show the world the kind of manly hero he wanted to become and show Izuku the kind of man he was prepared to go all out! He glanced at Bakugou and Todoroki the two top contenders for not only their class but for all the first years, he had no clue what to expect once they hit the field but he was going to put up one hell of a fight!

Shoto glared at Bakugou, "Bakugou..." He said curtly making his way over to the brat who in turned glared beastly at him "What do you want Halfie?" He demanded with a snarl, "I like Izuku, I plan on making my feelings known and I plan on beating you I am taking this competition for her" Shoto said sternly as the blond shot up from his chair, "Whoa! A declaration of war between the two most powerful boys in class! All for the hand of the fair maiden Midoriya!" Hagakure exclaimed flailing about. 

"Fair Maiden?" Kiminari questioned 'looking' at the invisible girl, "That girl could break us all in half..." He sighed shaking his head, "That's so true! HAHA!" Sero piped in laughing

"What did you say!?" Katsuki growled a menacing glare in his ruby red eyes, how dare this half and half loser challenge him! He watched the bastard return his glare "Unless your hard of hearing, which is suspect you are, I'm declaring war on you...leave Izuku alone, you've been friend zoned" Halfe stated cocking his head to the side, "Originally I had no intentions of getting friendly with anyone here, but it seems Izuku is...special" Katsuki wanted to rip the halflie apart, of course, Izuku was special a blind man could see that!

"Whoa! you two no need to be so intense! Besides isn't it up to Izuku who she wants? You two fighting over her will just make her uncomfortable!" Ochako said looking between the two boys only to freeze under Bakugou's glare "Don't act fucking innocent you round face prick! Your just as interested in her as this loser!" Bakugou said almost spitting in Ochako face, the shorter boy glared up at the blond "I'm Izuku's friend! I admire her but that's about it! I'm just her friend and I want what's best for her and see her happy!" He exclaimed with a glare at the two of them, Todoroki grunted softly "You are correct, I don't wish to push my feeling unto her, simply make them known, should something happen it's because Izuku wants it to happen not because of someone..." Todoroki glared at Bakugou fire burning in his eyes "Forcing himself on her"

"Enough!" Shota shouted getting the classes' attention "Time to head to the field for opening ceremonies! Move it!" The pro-hero sighed as he watched his class run out of the room, he considered talking to the two boys fighting over a girl never ended well...but then again neither did fighting over a boy either...in general fighting over someone's affection never ended well...maybe he'd have Hizashi talk to them he was crap with emotions anyway "I don't get paid enough for this" He muttered heading to the announcer's box.

Down on the field, the R-rated Hero Kayama Nemuri proudly introduced the hero courses "Normally this is the point we'd have the first year representative make a speech; however, this year we are MIXING things up!" She shouted proudly and using her whip pointed to the sky "Introducing from the sky city above the clouds!" a rumbling sound echoed in the stadium and everyone turned their eyes skyward "H..hey what's going on!?" Ochako shouted over the noise as the clouds parted and five small bus size aircrafts descended upon the field "Attilan Academy! First Year Hero courses One and Two!" Nemuri shouted as the shuttle doors opened and various looking teens wearing red tracksuits with the initials AA on them walked onto the stadium ground.

"Attilan Academy?!" Izuku choked watching as the last students filed off the shuttle, Chiyo laughed at the young girl's reaction "Come on we can't dawdle" She said walking towards the stage. Izuku followed closely still watching in awe of it all, she almost bumped into Chiyo when the elderly woman suddenly stopped to allow a handsome looking fellow to climb up on stage before they followed...

Izuku felt her eyes drift towards the stranger with his light blue skin, blond hair, and flashy red eyes, were his ears just slightly pointed? She watched as the blue-skinned stranger walked over to Midnight and greeted her respectfully. His outfit screamed princely with his black with silver buttons tunic, navy trousers with a black stripe going down each side of the leg and black boots, hanging from his hip was a silver sword "Midoriya-chan you're going to catch flies if you keep your mouth opened like that" Chiyo said suddenly snapping Izuku out of her trance, as the greenette shook her head quickly.

"Welcome, Prince Cyrus!" Nemuri shouted introducing the young man to the crowd, Cyrus stepped forward "Greeting UA! I'm Prince Cyrus of Attilan! By now your wondering what going on?" He said smiling proudly as the crowd shouted, it was obvious many weren't happy about the Inhuman prince or Inhumans being present but Cyrus seemed to ignore them "Principle Nedzu approached the royal family...and convinced us, No! Convinced that a show of unity was needed! Human and Inhuman we share this world why not a festival?" He shouted loudly to the crowd getting an excited and displeased reaction, "This year our two schools will both compete and cooperate together in this sports festival! All levels from first to the third year are all being mixed together with Attilan Academy!"

Midnight stepped forward "Wah! What a handsome man! So dashing!" She gushed happily, "I'd love to play with you sometime~" She teased licking her lips elating an embarrassed cough from the young prince "But it's as Prince Cyrus says! In light of the USJ incident, we need to show the world unity between ALL heroes regardless of background! And now we introduce both the top students from both UA and Attilan! Midoriya Izuku" Midnight said as Cyrus spoke "And Theodore 'Teddy' Vestido Cruzado"

Izuku blinked in shock turning to a familiar face, he had grown up quite a bit he was taller than she was, his hair reached his shoulder, and his face was much more chiseled and mature. They both stepped up to the mic, Teddy turned to Izuku and winked at her earning a slight chuckle from the girl "Hello everyone! I'm Teddy and let me say what an honor is it to be here! I'm looking forward to competing against UA's finest!" He said earning a cheer from the crowd, Izuku gulped slightly as she moved to the mic "Everyone here is trying there best to be number one, and even though this year I'm focusing on my training with Recovery Girl I'm wishing everyone the best of luck because next year I'll be down there competing right alongside all you! Aiming for the top spot! This year? Leave all your injuries to me!" She finished with a cute wink towards the audience earning loud cheers

"WOW! She super cute! I want her as my sidekick!" Mt. Lady cooed looking at the screen, Kamui sighed shaking his head "Maybe next year, Recovery Girl already announced she off limits this year...but with her quirk, it would be a huge fight over her" He said crossing his arms as he watched the screen "Almost every agency will be bidding for her, just to have a healer alone would raise their value" he turned away dragging Mt. Lady off with him "Come on were on patrol right now"

Once the two students and Recovery Girl cleared the stage, both Cyrus and Midnight stood back to back smirking "Now for the first event!" Midnight said as they both raised a hand towards the screen "A Triathlon! Students will be racing, climbing, possibly swimming, through various obstacles in order to reach the finish line" Cyrus explained a little bit before Midnight took over "And since we have so many students only the first 100 will move onto the next stage!" She shouted happily

Izuku was lead to stadium clinic were she breathed out a sigh of relief "I can't believe Teddy is actually here! I knew he was going to Attilan but wow!" She said exasperatedly taking a seat and sighing "I really wish I could have participated this year..." She lamented only to have a cane smack her head "Ow!" Izuku cried rubbing her head, "Enough of that! We need to be prepared for any injury that might come up watch the monitors!" Chiyo said scolding the girl slightly "Or I can give you a quiz onto perform a vasectomy" Chiyo chuckled darkly at the fearful shudder "N...no thanks please no" Izuku blushed brightly looking away, after confessing how Katsuki had manhandled her and prior bullying Chiyo had sat the girl down handed her a scalpel and went into details about operating on male genitals....it was embarrassing and worse Recover Girl vowed to desensitize her to that sort of thing...

"So how do you know that boy, someone special?" Chiyo teased only to get an eye roll from the girl "No, just another childhood friend, we both went through Terrigenesis together...we had the good luck to end up in the same group" Izuku said getting out of her chair and walking over to the screen, "We often met up in secret Inhuman location for playdates and stuff, his terrigen gift...is interesting I wonder how Katsuki will react to it" She snorted slightly.

The race had begun, Toshi sighed softly he really wanted to see Izuku participate in this! But Chiyo-san was scary are hell! It also hurt that she was a better teacher than him and watching Izuku flourish under her care was actually a major hit to his pride he seemed to even fail even in instructing her on how to use one for all...He glanced at the seat next to him and blushed as Bella held his hand "Toshi I can't believe you got us seats!" She gushed happily and smiled while Elli just rolled her eyes "Can't you two just kiss already? The level of flirt is making me gag" She said bluntly causing both adults to sputter "Elli-chan! Children shouldn't talk about things they don't understand!" Bella scolded pinching the younger mouse's cheek "Oi! The students are going to hit the first obstacle!" Toshi exclaimed pointing towards the field thankful for the misdirect as both of his guests turned to the field with excitement "A giant robot! Are you kidding me!?" Elli shouted and turned to Toshi looking like he had two heads "This is what hero course looks like?! Are you TRYING to kill them!?" she shouted, Toshi only chuckled "Now, now don't get your tail all tied up Elli-chan, the hero course students are trained to overcome this and the robot is programmed with stun blasters no real harm would ever befall the students during this festival!"

Elli just pouted, slumped in her seat, and crossed her arms "Yeah and the Roman Coliseum wasn't used to distract the public from the real issues that plague society" She said sarcastically with a snort "You 'heroes' all think about beating up villains and getting famous without a thought as to why they become villains! No one just chooses to be bad and did you know Japan has the lowest rate of villain reformation and hardly any programs to help with reforming?" Toshi just stared at the tiny child and looked to her mother Bella who blushed and laughed slightly "Elli really loves political issues..." She said looking away with an embarrassed look on her face.

"And another thing! Other countries have quirk councilors as mandatory from Elementry school TO High School! In fact, thanks to councilors encouraging and not discriminating quirks the rate of crimes has dropped over the last five decades!" Elli continued her rant till Bella cover the child's mouth with her hand "Sorry...Toshi...she's upset because of a boy from our neighborhood that she has a crush gets called a villain because of his quirk...regardless of how sweet he actually is!" Bella beamed happily at that last part, "Elli is always inviting him over for snacks and tea" Bella giggled as Elli removed her mother's hands "I'm marrying that purple idiot" 

Toshi nodded he couldn't deny some of the things Elli was saying was true but then again no place was truly perfect "But also remember a lot of those place also make it illegal for Inhumans to become heroes or even get a job without proper paperwork" Toshi watched a little satisfied as Elli stewed in annoyance as she muttered "true..." and pouted again

The race had started without a hitch, Shoto had shot off like a bullet he had seen Izuku on stage and felt his motivation increase, he didn't even bother looking back it didn't matter! All that mattered was what was forward, taking a leap into the air he froze the giant robot and began running over it knowing it would fall obstructing the remaining racers and allowing him to take the lead! 

Or so that was what Shoto imagined, flying past him on a large piece of metal were three Inhumans students, Teddy standing in the front with his arms spread wide and a smile on his face "I'm flying bitches!" He shouted happily with a laugh while a boy with black hair stood behind him, holding both hands with his chin resting on the other boy's shoulder "Why do indulge these behaviors of yours?" He said looking completely done with Teddy as a girl with red hair obviously the one moving the metal platform rolled her eyes "Because he's our gay son and we love him, Anatole! We love and appreciate him" She shouted, smiling Anatole simply shouted "Anna! Onward to victory!"

Shoto twitched in annoyance as they zoomed past him, how was that even possible!?

"WOW Look at those three go!? How is that even possible!?" Hizashi said from the comments box, "It's possible some form of magnetism, similar to the radical from the pre-quirk era Magneto" Shota supplied equally surprised from the sound of it, a new voice than spoke up "Teddy Vestido Cruzado, Anna-Marie Metallo, and Anatole Espion are the three top first-year students of Attalin Academy,"

Hizashi turned to his other guest "Ah! Ken-san! Glad you could make it to the box! Top three ya say? What else can you tell us?" The blond said putting on a show for the listening in the audience, Ken smirked "I don't want to give all the information away, but I can tell you this, our motto est unitatis fortitudinem, or Unity is Strength those three practically embody the motto" Ken said proudly "Also Ladies, Prince Cyrus is currently single and his parents would love to see him married off, so if you have ever wanted to be royalty nows your change!" He laughed

Cyrus twitched and grabbed Midnight's loudspeaker "Ken stop meddling in my affairs!" He shouted a visible vain twitching on his forehead, Midnight was laughing so hard she was bent over clutching her sides, Cyrus just glared at the scantily clad woman...

Katsuki growled feeling irritated as he charged forward with all his might trailing behind the half-an-half bastard and the three inhuman freaks! He was blasting his way forward with ever intent on winning. There was no way he was going to end up in fourth place! He was going to decimate this race! He knew if he blasted his quirk he could use it as a thruster; however, that would leave a huge strain on his wrist, plus it would be better to wait till the end for a final blast! 

Izuku watched the monitor enthusiastically, "Teddy, Anna, and Anatole are in the lead! But Shoto-kun is trying to catch up and Katsuki is in also in the running!" She said amazed before turning her attention away as the door opened "Oh my, seems some were injured during that robot's fall" Chiyo said as robots holding stretchers came in with several students, Izuku turned her attention to the injured students "Oh, students from the third and second year coming in" Chiyo called out as a few students came in looking better for worse. 

The elderly woman watched as the young girl set to work, a smile made its way to her face as she watched Izuku follow the procedures she had been trained over the course of the few months they had started. Chiyo watched as Izuku checked and listed each injury, wrote down reports, and swiftly use her terrigen gift to heal them before sending them on their way, thankfully nothing too serious had come in just some minor injuries. Chiyo turned her eyes back to the screen "Oho! What an interesting device! Seems we might have a genius in support this year" She said happily

"Hatsumi Mei!" A girl with pink hair shouted as she used her 'baby' to propel her across the chasm while various other students found ways to manipulate their quirks to traverse the ropes, such as Tenya propelling himself forward with his engine quirk...

Teddy gasped opened mouthed as a blue-haired hunk flew past him "I want him," he said bluntly opening drooling while he watched the handsome boy fly away, a hand swatting the back of his brought him out of his daydream "Teddy no! Ya ain't chasing tail while we're here!" Anna scolded following behind him. Anna had been worried about her control while flying over this area so the group and broken down as were slowly making their way across the chasm while holding the metal board over their heads, "Love is free! Teddy, you have my blessing to chase tail!" The French boy said snickering as Anna turned and glared "Weren't you the one that just complained about how we indulge Teddy too much?" She snapped angrily.

"This is different! I always encourage the chance to find true love! I encourage my son to find the love of his life!" Anatole retorted fluttering his eyelashes dramatically, "Hahaha! Mommy and Daddy are fighting again!" Teddy laughed wholeheartedly...

Katsuki glared as he started coming up upon the half and half bastard, around the chasm he began blasting his way across rapidly passing the inhuman losers...a minefield huh? No fucking problem! He glared venom at the heterochromatic boy "Don't fucking get in my way!" He shouted aiming a blast at Shoto, he'd show the world why he was going to be number one! He'd shine brighter than the fucking sun and Izuku would have to look at him! When he stood on the number one spot he was going to let the whole world know! His eyes narrowed, wither Izuku liked it or not he was going to fucking kiss her! 

Ice walls tried to stop Katsuki, shooting up in front of him as Shoto ran neck to neck besides him, eyes glaring at each other with sheer willful determination. Suddenly both Shoto and Katsuki were pushed to the ground by a pair of feet and a large metal board was slammed unto the ground "I'm back bitches!" Teddy shouted leaping off the two boys and making it past the midfield behind him were Anna and Anatole. The French boy pushed Anna ahead of him "Time to shine and be embarrassed all at once" He said as his skin began to change color and his body began to shift rapidly his uniform shredding to pieces as he shifted. The three inhumans had made it past the chasm and had once more used the metal to move forwards, once they had made it to the minefield a plan was hatched, Teddy would use his weight to push the leading runnings down and slow them, while Anna would set off some mines and finally Anatole...prevent them from passing Teddy and Anna!

Anatole to the amazement of the audience shapeshifted into a tyrannosaurus and dove head first into the narrow runway his dinosaur butt blocking the entrance preventing Shoto and Katsuki getting past him.

"INCREDIBLE! Now for those in our audience please rest assured this isn't a feral dino, those guys are safely hidden away in the savage lands and far away from civilized humans" Hizashi commented looking amazed, "We haven't seen an Omnimorph since pre-quirk era Morph of the x-men!" The blond said 

Ken sighed why did he agree to this? He pulled the mic over to him "Actually he isn't an Omnimorph, his terrigen gift is called Animorph," Ken began explaining, "It allows him to absorb any animal DNA and binds into his own, any animal DNA he has absorbed can be used at any time" he smirked as Hizashi grabbed the mic back and almost in a panic asked "How the hell did he get dinosaur DNA!?" Ken only laughed "Annual Middle school Savage land camping trip, Attilan Middle School has a yearly survival camping trip"

The two pro-heroes stared at Ken, Shota couldn't help but wonder how they got away with taking middle schoolers to such a dangerous place! But also couldn't help but wondering if taking his class would be possible...Hizashi turned to Shota and glared "Don't even think about it!" He snapped slapping his hand lightly against Shota's head.

Anatole, once he was sure Anna and Teddy reached the finish line transformed into a cheetah and ran full speed into the arena taking third place while Katsuki and Shoto took 4th and 5th. The blond was enraged as he glared at the three inhumans with a terrifying fury, those three cost him the win! Those three were in his way, Katsuki's eyes narrowed he was going to the blast them to hell and back! He was going to show them who the next number one hero was going to be! He'd show them the man that was going to take down All Might himself! He looked ready to start tearing them apart right then and there...

Shoto looked at the three that had passed both him and Bakugou, failure was the feeling that plastered to his chest at the moment, how could he have been so careless? Taking a deep breath he shook his head, no. He wouldn't let this set back get the best of him, there were still two more competitions that could easily help him rebound back to the top! He was going to win with only his mother's quirk and Izuku's love!

Midnight smiled gleefully and pointed her whip out to the audience "Teddy Vestido Cruzado has taken first place!" She shouted getting an elated cheer from the crowd, Teddy was smiling joyfully and waving to the audience while shouting his thanks, the boy pulled the red-head and blond in close hugging them "This is our victory!" He shouted.

Meanwhile back inside the stadium clinic, Izuku smiled at the monitor as she healed up a second-year student "There you go!" She said cheerfully sending him back out to the 2nd year field. She felt proud of her friends standing in the winner circle, "But Teddy hasn't used his terrigen gift yet..." She frowned and turned from the monitor "I hope he doesn't go overboard..." a frown crossed her face, a pang of guilt washed over her, green eyes glanced over to Recovery Girl as her mouth twisted with words she really wanted to say, snapping her eyes shut "I gotta go see my friends! I'll be right back!" She shouted dashing off.

Izuku raced towards the stadium field, she heard Midnight and Cyrus explain the next stage of the sports festival being cavalry battle...She reached the field as the teams started forming...Izuku looked scared and frantic...she had to warn at least one person!

 

"Join our team!" Teddy all but shouted at Tenya with a bright as the sun smile on his face, "We already got Yaoyorozu! Come on join us!" He said gleefully. Tenya was admittedly taken back by the sudden invasion of space "W..wait you want me on your team bu...but!" Tenya was silenced by a finger pressed to his lips "Tenny, can I call you Tenny? Anyway!" Teddy wrapped an arm around the taller boy's shoulder "The reason we were brought isn't just to compete our school against each other but to encourage us all to get along! You readin' me, darling?" Teddy said winking at Tenya.

Tenya froze for a moment, "Y..yes! What you say does make sense and I've never personally nor my family has ever discriminated against inhuman such things goes against the hero's code!" He said hitting his fist into his palm, he had been forced to bend a little bit from the shorter boy arm slung over his shoulder, thinking for a moment he honestly saw no reason not to join. The three Attilan students had shown how well they not only work together but how well they executed a plan "Do you have a plan in mind?" He questions watching as Teddy narrowed his eyes and smiled even wider "Oh yes! Yes, indeed...and it involves my gift, Yaoyorozu's and your quirk..." Tenya felt a sense of dread for some reason...but the boy seemed rather kind, taking a deep breath "I'm in"

"Uraraka!" Izuku had spotted her first friend and ran up to him "Which team are you on?" She asked seriously, causing the boy to blink curiously "I and Kirashima ended up teaming up with Todoroki-san" He said tilting his head to the side with a smile "Is something wrong? You seem upset...." Ochako said putting a hand on Izuku's shoulder. 

He watched the petite girl take a deep breath "I know Teddy...and his terrigen gift...you have to warn your team..." Izuku said shutting her eyes closed and waited for the question, "How do you know him?" Ochako asked smiling kindly. She could easily lie, Izuku knew this, but as she creaked opened her eyes and looking into Ochako's warm and trusting honey brown colored eyes she found lying wasn't an option...how could she be a hero if she was always scared of admitting who she really was?

"I'm...I'm an inhuman...Teddy and I ended up in the same terrigenesis group, he, Anna, and Anatole were all my other childhood friends...friends Katsuki never knew about..." Izuku felt tears prickling at the corner of her eyes as she waited for the outright rejection.

Ochako blinked for a moment his face blank as he processed what Midoriya had said, "Deku-chan..." He started saying as he smiled again reaching out and placing a comforting hand on top of Izuku's head "Thank you for trusting me, I'm really happy...but for now tell me all about Teddy's gift! Is it really that bad?" Ochako asked sounding concerned, Izuku took a deep breath and began telling Ochako all she knew about Teddy's gift...she knew it might be cheating a bit and betrayal to Teddy; however, she needed to give them a fighting chance to stay in the games! She was a student of UA before she was an inhuman!

Shoto glanced at Uraraka as he spoke to Izuku, was she wishing him good luck? A sad look crossed his face wondering why she hadn't come to speak to him, but another part of his mind reminded him the zero gravity boy was a dear friend to Izuku and it was only natural that she'd want to wish him good luck. He watched as Uraraka quickly nodded and all but ran over to him, "Todoroki-san! Deku gave me some important information to share with you!" Uraraka half shouted pulling him close enough to whisper all of Izuku's information and her secret into his ear "I see...we need to plug our ears quickly!" Shoto said looking determined and feeling amazing! Izuku wanted to give HIM information! And even shared a secret about herself with him, and Uraraka-san but that was beside the point! He glared at Bakugou, he had information about Izuku that the blond most certainly didn't! He would not betray Izuku's trust as he turned to his team, Uraraka, Kirishima, and Kiminari "Keep your ears plugged up" He said ripping a bit of cloth from his jacket and pushing it into his ears...

"Momo did you make everything I asked?" Teddy inquired with a smile, he still had an arm wrapped around Tenya, who was beginning to look rather uncomfortable from the close contact. Momo held up a few things with a determined smile "Yes, I'm truly interested in seeing your gift in action after you explained it I admit it was quite intriguing!" She said happily. Anna and Anatole both smiled as they looked over everything "No one will even know what hit till it's too late!" Anna said feeling confident as she nudged Anatole before turning and smacking Teddy upside the head "Will you cut that out! You're making him uncomfortable!" She shouted twitching slightly as Teddy moaned grabbing his head "Dad! Mom hit me!" He pouted

Anatole sighed "Don't bring me into this, you were being clingy and we've had this talk about personal space before" He scolded lightly before turning to Anna "And I'm sure if you had asked nicely Teddy would have been more then happy to let Tenya go, really Anna you always turn to violence first"he signed rubbing his forehead as Anna slapped him on the back "Yeah, yeah and your always turning to science" She shot back at the blond

Tenya felt sweat dripping down his forehead as he looked at Yaoyorozu "There very interesting aren't they?" He questioned forcing himself to smile, the Attilan students were all nice if not a tad bit weird "Yes...that one way of putting it" Yaoyorozu commented glancing at the three bickering teens "They have the aura of a loving but dysfunctional family...and why does Teddy-san call his friends...mom and dad?" She asked blinking a few times as Tenya offered no answers "Perhaps we can ask later...much later..." Was it just him or was Teddy checking him out? 

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone, I managed to get another chapter up! I'd like to get another chapter on the 21st *my birthday! Yay!* It'll probably be my other fic "Of Lounges and Wine" or "39 Hours"
> 
> Also, I'd like to get a beta reader if your interested let me know!
> 
> So tell me...are you all interested in Teddy's gift? Let me know what you think it is!
> 
> Anna-Marie is pretty much a metal bender and Anatole is this universe's version of Beast Boy *yes I know he's DC character but I wanted to do a Beast Boy like character*


	9. Chapter 9: My Hero The Musical

 

 

Izuku had scurried back down to the clinic. She instructed Ochako-kun to tell Shoto her secret; a small part of her sincerely hoped that their friendship was as dear to him as it was to her. The thought of losing a friend simply due to her...genetics...was terrifying. Closing her eyes, she pushed opened the clinic doors. 

"I'm back Recovery Girl, sorry about taking off so suddenly," she said opening her eyes only to screech at the sight of a very nude male with an extremely simple looking face and weird hair.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean for you to see my willy." The simple face said trying to slip his pants on.

"We really have to work on your sensitivity to male anatomy my girl," Chiyo commented offhandedly. 

"WHY IS HE NAKED?!" Izuku shouted looking away and wrapping her wings around her to block anything further from her sight. 

"He phased through his clothes..." Chiyo stated simply. "Now get over here and heal his ankle!" She scolded with a slight glare ready to whack Izuku upside the head with her cane again.  
Gulping down her discomfort she turned and thankfully the plain faced blond was wearing pants again as she approached him with caution. 

"You're even cuter up close Midoriya-chan," the blond teen said smiling brightly causing Izuku to jump slightly, wings flared and puffy as if she was expecting the older boy to attack only to blush with embarrassment when he laughed.

"Thank you senpai," Izuku muttered quickly as she reached for his ankle and quickly healed him. She honestly wanted to move on to the next patient and forget the third year before her.

"Togata Mirio, want to get something to eat?" He asked suddenly causing Izuku to jump again in surprise. 

"Huh?" She blinked looking up at him with a blush. Was this senpai asking her out?! What even was this? Some set-up for a shoujo manga? She watched him smiling jovially at her as he leaned in close to her face.

"Your wings are starting to turn gray. They're much prettier when they're green. Doesn't that mean you're running low on energy?" He asked cocking his head to the side as he pointed to her wings. 

It was true she was healing more people than she thought she actually would and her wings were halfway graying in color. She could easily tap into One for All for an energy boost, but that was only for emergency situations. She pouted slightly as being read so easily by the other. 

"So getting something to eat will help right?" Mirio inquired his smile growing bigger when Izuku nodded shyly. "Great! Recovery Girl I'm borrowing Midoriya-chan for lunch!" He said suddenly picking her up bridal style much to her shock.

"Eek!" Izuku managed to squeak out as she instinctively wrapped her arms around Mirio's neck "W...wait I can walk!" She insisted but it seemed Mirio made up his mind as he carried her off either unaware or ignoring the various glares he received from other patients in the clinic laughing with joy.

 

"Time to start...the show," Teddy said smiling mischievously as the cavalry battle began. The blond-haired boy stretched out his arms and suddenly all sound ceased to exist. He knew his fellow classmates would know his Terrigen gift, but UA students wouldn't well most of them...a part of him suspected Izuku would tell at least someone about him. Teddy wasn't all that upset, in fact, he would be the opposite! He wanted nothing more than his dearest friend to have school friends that she could share things with! Even if he didn't win this second trial he just wanted to have fun and show what kind of hero he wanted to be! A true to yourself hero!

 

Ken watched from the commentator's box and pulled out earplugs with special filters. Things were about to get amusing, he smirked.

 

"Midnight put these in your ears," Cyrus said handing Midnight a pair of earplugs.  
The R-rated hero nodded taking the plugs. "Good thing I warned Nedzu about this," she muttered with a twitch in her eyes. "I remember when the brat first used his gift..." She frowned shuddering at the memory, "But it's fun to see others suffer because of it!" She laughed maniacally. "I hope Ken didn't give Shota and Hizashi a pair of plugs...they still owe me money," she said offhandedly. Cyrus made a mental note to never get on Midnight's bad side...or owe her money apparently.

 

Momo looked uncertain as she put the ear plugs in. Tenya had also placed the plugs in his ears the plan was simple. Teddy would use his gift and Tenya would keep them away from the other teams with his engine quirk. He glanced upwards at the young boy perched on his shoulders.

"Ready?" Teddy asked with a smirk as he adjusted a microphone on his face that Momo had created.

The ground shifted underneath them as Anna used her metal powers to lift them off the ground. Momo had also created multiple little metal plates for Anna to manipulate and keep them off the ground. Anatole had shifted into a hamster that sat upon Teddy's shoulder, his cheeks puffed out holding their point bands in his mouth.

 

Midnight raised her hand "BEGIN!" She shouted and all hell broke loose.

 

Teddy took a deep breath and raised his arms.

Silence followed.

His eyes began to glow and suddenly a perfect high C escaped his throat and everyone that hadn't plugged their ears were frozen.  
Teddy smirks. "Time to dance!" He shouted loud and proud and turned on the mic. "And my gift is Broadway Force!" He said proudly and seemingly out of nowhere music literally began and as if controlled by strings the entire student body, the stadium audience, and even those in the commentator's box all stood up and took on a dance pose of some kind. Everyone looked shocked and confused.

 

"Ken?! What happening! Why is music happening?" Shota was very confused as his arms wrapped around Hizashi's waist, his face looked a little panicked. "And why is he leading?!" Shota further demanded. The poor blond banana was sweating bullets wondering what the hell was even happening but not completely against dancing. 

"Apparently you owe Midnight money," Ken said pulling out his phone. "She'll take your humiliation as payment." Ken smirked as he pressed record.

 

"Can you hear my heartbeat?" Teddy belted out the first line of the song he chose for this occasion. "Tired of feeling never enough, I close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true." 

The music began picking up and everyone without earplugs began moving to the music while those that knew what was to come attacked Teddy, but with Tenya's quirk they were able to swiftly move out of the way, while Anna kept them levitated off the ground.

 

"While I can keep us in the air, moving with precision is hard," Anna said looking over at Momo. "Unlike the race when I can move forward like a hoverboard, rapid dodging isn't something I've really mastered." She commented as she watched Tenya use the engines on his leg to propel them from oncoming attackers. 

"I would recommend learning to be more air combat ready after this. Perhaps I could help come up with a training regiment," Momo suggested, hoping she didn't come off as rude. 

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Hey, maybe you can throw things at me and I'll try to dodge them!" Anna smiled happily.

"Yes, I would like to get better at aiming." Momo returned the smile. 

Admittedly she had been off put about this sudden intrusion from the Attilan School. Her father, a governor, as much as Momo hated to admit it, was rather prejudiced when it came inhumans. She often tried to distance herself from that hate but it was truly hard to separate the bigoted nonsense of her father's hate to actual facts. She glanced at her temporary teammates. They all seemed like good people, it was hard to imagine all the horrible things people said about them.

 

Katsuki growled in anger as his asshole team danced to the shitty music while he shoved whatever cloth into his ears. For once his 'little' disability came in handy. Thankfully he had been observant enough to have seen the prince fucker and Midnight putting in earplugs. He'd seen the ten million point team plug their ears and took the hint that that fucker's gift dealt with sounds of some sort but this!? He was going to murder him! The blond man proceeded to take and tear the sleeves of each of his teammates and jam cloth into their ears... Soy Sauce Face, Pikachu, and Tail Ass seem to come to their senses.

"That was awful!" Ojiro said shaking his head as reoriented himself, and glanced at Bakugou. "How..." He was cut off by the explosion boy.

"I was watching. All the inhumans that made it through the first trial started plugging up their ears," Katsuki said narrowing his eyes. "Those fucking assholes are going to die!" He snarled as he practically climbed onto Sero's shoulders and rallied his good for nothing team. He directed them towards Teddy's group and glanced around. His eyes narrowed. It seemed that half and half bastard managed to keep his ears clogged...they charged at Teddy "Oi! I can't see where he has the fucking points are! Where is he hiding them!?" Katsuki said in utter frustration.

 

"There'll be no more darkness when you believe in yourself! You are unstoppable!" Teddy's voice carried throughout the commentator's box as Shota growled loudly glaring at Ken as he recorded both him and Hizashi waltzing. 

His partner on the hand was having the time of his life as he dipped the angry caterpillar "Ahaha! I always wanted to go dancing with you! Hey, Ken do some explaining!" The blond shouted twirling Shota expertly. 

"Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades, you set my heart on fire!" The singing continued much to Shota annoyance.

"Ken! I swear to whatever deity or spirit you worship if you don't give us earplugs I will end you!" He threatened only to be met with more laughter.

"Sorry Nemuri promised some good money for this video," Ken replied smiling happily as he picked up the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing Theodore 'Teddy' Vestido Cruzado, his gift Broadway Force is a form of musical inducement. When it's active, those within range of his project field will break into song and dance," Ken explained almost jovial. "Normally he could only do a hundred foot radius; however, since his voice is being projected, his range is currently a whole lot wider! So for the sake of the audience, I'll be turning off the main screen" with that Ken turned off the main screen preventing Teddy's voice from further forcing the audience to dance. The commentator's box, however, was still flooding with music.

"Don't stop us now, the moment of truth! We were born to make history!" 

The singing continued and while not ideal, Hitoshi was taking advantage of the situation and gathering points from the dancing teams much to their chagrin. But this was a matter of war and he intended to win! He glanced at the scoreboard he was well into fifth place with his team. Thankfully Mei had something to block out that god awful Terrigen gift! He sat upon his teammates as they navigated the craziness that was currently happening. 

"They're so focused on the number one, they are forgetting the small fries dancing their asses off down here," Hitoshi commented glaring. 

"Who cares as long as I can show off my babies in the next trial! I wanted to be on the first place team! But they rejected me!" Mei complained with a pout on her face. "Oh well, minor setback!" She said gleefully "I can still show off my other babies later!" The enthusiasm annoyed Hitoshi gratelly but she was one of the few people he managed to get his hands on. He much preferred the one with the sentient emitter quirk, he was quiet.

 

Meanwhile, Izuku wondered how she had gotten into this situation as Togato-senpai sat across from her chatting away happily about anything and everything as she simple poked and nibbled on her food. It was all so awkward for her! She should be back with Recovery girl! She wanted to see how her friends were doing! She glanced nervously at Togata-senpai. 

"Um...this was..nice but I should get back," Izuku said trying to excuse herself as politely as possible. 

"Did I offend you?" The question caught her off guard. 

"Ah! No! I just want to see if my friends are okay!" She insisted with a tiny smile, "Ah! But I wanted to talk some more! I've been hearing how cute you are from my classmates and now that I know you're super cute," he smiled at her enthusiastically. "I really want to know more about you!"

"I see...well maybe another time, but I really must go," she insisted and began turning away. 

His answer was really surprising. "Another time? Okay! It's a date!" Mirio said enthusiastically. 

However, Izuku froze and turned back to the older student "Let's get one thing straight, I am NOT dating you! I'm here to train to be a hero, and relationships like that are something I'm just not willing to get involved in," she said sternly with a frown before rushing off again leaving Mirio stunned.

"Wow...she's so intense! I can't wait to tell Sir about her!" he said giddily watching her runoff. "So cute! I just want to hug her!" he cooed with a laugh. "It's no wonder she is so popular already."

 

Thankfully she had made it back just in time to see the chaos on the screen. 

"Wow, Teddy is going all out " Izuku said walking over to Chiyo. 

"So how was your date?" the elderly woman teased playfully. "Togata-san is a very handsome young man." She chuckled at the exasperated sigh she received.

"It wasn't a date and I told him I'm not interested in that kind of relationship with anyone!" Izuku said pouting, her irritation visible with her ruffled feathers. 

"Midoriya-chan don't write off the idea of having a relationship so easily, no man...or woman is an island, cutting yourself off from the possibilities of love only hurts you in the end. Just keep an open mind," Chiyo said kindly with a soft smile as she chuckled slightly. "Lucky no new injuries since Togato-san carried you away." 

"Well that's good," Izuku commented looking back at the screen. "Seems Katsuki figured out Teddy's quirk, but Shoto's team isn't fairing that much better. It was smart of Teddy to use Iida-san as an engine boost. Anna seems to have better control over levitating metal. Oh! I see Anatole is hiding the point bands! Clever!" Izuku rambled as she took in the whole scene, something was going to happen.

 

"Oi! Soy sauce face get some type ready! We're going rodent hunting!" Katsuki shouted smirking, it took him a minute to figure it out, but it was so obvious! The damn rodent was the shifting fucker! He grabbed the tape that Soy sauce face handed him and launched himself towards the leading group when glasses tried to divert their course and avoid him, Katsuki simply shot his quirk in their direction soaring overhead and grabbing the damn rodent before being pulled back by his team "Fuck yeah!" He shouted holding up the hamster.

 

"Bakugou!" Shoto growled as he eyed the blond's team "Target change...we're going after Bakugou," he declared as Kirishima and Ashido turned directions and charged towards the group.

 

"Anatole!" Teddy shouted canceling out his gift. "Save that hamster! Tenny charge!" He shouted pointing in the directions of explosive blond. 

"Right! And please stop calling me Tenny!" Tenya said with a slight blush on his face from embarrassment. He sincerely hoped Bakugou wouldn't bring undue harm to the French boy, but the ash blond was highly unpredictable, violent even, more suited to be a villain if you asked him.

 

 

 _"Oh, Anatole what a mess you've gotten yourself into!"_ The boy, currently a hamster thought as he looked around frantically. He had to get back to his team or rather escape without losing a single headband! If he opened his mouth now he might lose one! If he shifted there was the risk he'd hurt the other teen currently gripping him or he'd get hurt if he tried to make himself smaller! Anatole almost gulped in shock, but didn't for fear of swallowing the damn headbands, as he witnessed another team being lead by a boy with bi-colored hair charging towards them. His hamster eyes widened _"I'm so dead...Anna I'm going to haunt you from the afterlife"_ he thought, resigned to fate as a smashed hamster...

 

Izuku's eyes were glued to the screen, Katsuki had made it to the number one spot! She was worried for Anatole's safety, she had no doubt in her mind that Katsuki wouldn't intentionally hurt him, but accidents happened...she gasped as she watched Shoto send a wave of ice circling around Katsuki's team "Go Shoto!" She shouted smiling, "Watch out Katsuki! Teddy is right there!" Izuku bit her lip watching as Teddy directed Tenya up and over the ice wall.

 

"Tole! Drop the bands and get ready!" Anna shouted sweat beading down her face, it was obvious she was overexerting her power but she tried to hold them up for as long as she could. The redhead glared at the ash blond boy holding her precious idiot. She knew who Katsuki from Izuku. The southern girl had a few choice words for the arrogant asshole but now was not the time for that! Anna watched as Anatole spit out the all the headbands, smirked as both Katsuki and the handsome prince Zuku boy both scrambled to try and grab the flying points, Anatole shifted into a bird grabbing a few of the headbands and landing on Anna's shoulder...

 

The final timer buzzed...

 

"Calvary is over!" Cyrus shouted holding up a hand. "And the final score is this! Team Todoroki managed to capture the ten million points and has taken the lead! Next Team Bakugou in second place, third place Team Shinsou, fourth place Team Cruzado!" Cyrus shouted proudly as the crowd cheered happily.

 

Izuku sighed somehow all her friends made it through the second stage. She smiled looking up at the screen as Midnight announced that the students that hadn't made it past into the third stage would participate in various activities for a noonday break.

 

Shoto ran off. He didn't really care about the noonday activities he needed to see Izuku. Yhe unfathomable need to speak to her had arisen within him after the cavalry battle finished, his heart was pounding filled with excitement. He couldn't help but wonder what Izuku would say to him? Would she be proud? Would she congratulate him? He hoped to see her smile for him. A blush covered his face and just for that moment everything feels so good, so right "Shoto!" and then everything went to hell and his heart became frozen. "Father," he said solemnly with a bitter edge to his voice as he turned to the bane of his existence.

"What are you doing?" He demanded with a growl at the edge of his voice and glaring at Shoto with stone cold eyes "Where were you even doing out there? If you had just used your fire you could have ended that inhuman brat with a single blast!" He shouted stomping closer. "I created you to surpass All Might, that is your duty! Your sole mission in life! So what was that out there!" He snarled

Shoto said nothing. His eyes narrowed as he bore holes into Endeavor's head. He felt frozen like all the warmth he once felt had been sucked from his very soul at the very sight of the bastard that made his life a living hell. He was nothing to this man, barely even human. Just a tool to fulfill a selfish desire. "I was going to see Midoriya-san," he almost flinched calling her that, but he couldn't let this douche know he was close to the beautiful girl. "As for what I was doing? Proving that I don't need you or your power. I'll win this on mother's power alone," he stated calmly seething as he turned from the flaming bastard and once more made his way to the clinic.

He couldn't let Izuku become a pawn of that man, not that Shoto even knew if the bastard had any plans for Izuku...but he had insisted he get close to her and that was enough to raise alarms in his head now that he had gotten to know her, to love her, he had to protect her! He wouldn't let what happened to his mother happen to her! "Izuku," he said softly entering the clinic and spotting her standing in front of the screen.

He watched as she turned towards him, the simple way her hair bounced with her movements and the nurse's dress swayed even more elegantly than the finest evening gown and flattered her perfectly.

"Shoto!" Izuku chirped happily bounding over to him and wrapping him in a warm and welcoming hug. The ice melted and Shoto once more felt the gentle warmth that only Izuku could provide for him. "You did fantastic out there! I'm so excited for you! I'm still a little jealous admittedly, but next year I'll be competing with my all!" She babbled happily before looking carefully looking at Shoto. "Hey...are you okay? You seem...sad." Izuku frowned slightly "Did something happen? Are you hurt? Is it because...I'm not...human?" she muttered softly the last part.

He was torn between what to say or even what to do, but then she said that! His eyes widen as he grabbed her hands. "Never!" He all but shouted. He looked around quickly and dragged her off to a private corner away from prying ears. "Izuku, you being inhuman...means nothing to me. The fact you shared this with me...the trust and faith you've given me..." He gulped. God he hoped he wasn't blushing "I...care about you," he said feeling his heart pounding so hard in his chest it was a wonder it hadn't completely combusted. The gentle smile that graced Izuku's face nearly killed him. 

"Shoto, thank you!" She said with tearful eyes obviously happy by his response.

Taking a deep breath Shoto forced himself to speak again. "To me, there are humans that are far worse than, what they say about inhumans," he said tentatively. "You know my father is Endeavor the number two hero..." he starts letting go of Izuku's hands almost regretfully. "He's been chasing the number one spot for years." He looked away biting his bottom lip. "Have you ever heard of quirk marriages?"

The look on her face was evident. "My Father coerced my mother's family into such a marriage...all my memories of my mother are of her in constant tears," he said frowning as he gazed at her sadly. "He drove her insane, my left side...reminded her...of him."

Izuku felt tears ready to slip from her eyes as Shoto explained his past, the painful history of his scar, the horrendous training provided by a hero no less! 

"Shoto..." She reached out stepping forward wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a comforting hug, her wings encircling him tightly. Izuku closed her eyes. "Shoto..." She mumbled again taking a deep breath to organize her thoughts. A part of her could understand why he wanted to reject the part of himself that reminded him of his father, but she...she had to save him...from himself...

Izuku pulled away looking up at him. "I understand what it's like to want to hide a part of yourself..." she forced herself to keep eye contact. "Recovery Girl taught a small bit about genetics, did you know an allele is a variation of a gene?" she questioned scrambling still to make sure he could understand her. "Terrigen gifts can be passed from parent to child but it doesn't happen often, they still need to be activated by terrigen mist...but quirk genetics work differently." She was being very tentative as she spoke, hands clutched to her chest as she spoke, "Alleles are phenotype controls...or rather they determine what you look like! But what makes genetics really interesting is recessive and dominant traits."

"Izuku I don't understand where this conversation is going.” Shoto frowned he knew Izuku was trying to tell him something, but it sounded more confusing than clarifying. He watched her close her eyes take a deep breath and continue. 

"Things like red hair are a recessive trait meaning it's less likely to show against a dominant hair type like blond or brown hair. Freckles are a dominant trait so they're more likely to show up. Elemental quirks also fall into recessive and dominant genotype." She explained pointing to the freckles on her face closely watching him hoping he understood. "Fire is a recessive trait and ice is a dominant trait...so the chances of you having BOTH is a genetic rarity! Normally you'd only be a carrier of the fire gene, but since Ice is a dominant trait normally that would be the quirk a child would inherit." She reached out grabbing both of his hands and looked at them closely, his left hand was so warm while his right hand was cold "More than likely this is a case of Incomplete Dominance but that doesn't happen in humans...but what I'm trying to say is..." she bit her bottom lip. "This isn't your father's power, 23 chromosomes came from both of your parents... 46 chromosomes all together made you...

"People think they can smash quirks together but that's a genetic lie. It's a gamble at the most. Endeavor got lucky when you were born," she said softly. "Shoto...you are you, not your father, you're the owner of your quirk and it's your power, unique and wonderful...be the hero you want to be." Izuku really hoped he understood her.

His heart was pounding again. "In other words, you just proved without a shadow of a doubt how...utterly stupid my father is." Her words still running through his head, be the hero you want to be, this is your power. "I want..." He gulped slightly. "To see my mother...will you come with me?" he asked softly not trusting his voice to break while intertwining his fingers with Izuku's.

"I.." She was cut off.

"HEY!" Katsuki shouted suddenly. "I came to give you lunch," he said holding a tray and holding it out to her. "What is this bastard doing?" Katsuki asked sneering. The truth was..while he was getting food for Izuku he had spotted the half n half bastard dragging his girl off. There was no way he was letting the fucker have alone time with Izuku! He listened in on their conversation. Now, to be honest, he had no clue why Todoroki was laying on his obviously heavy background story...something happened...something he missed... 

"I'm not really hungry, I was dragged off by an older Senpai and ate lunch with him," Izuku said pushing the tray away and quickly walking away. 

Katsuki turned and glared at Todoroki. "I don't know what you're playin' at but you ain't fooling me! I won't let you trick Izuku like that!" He snapped turning away and stomping off. "I'm going to crush you in the next round!"

Shoto was seething, the blond was making him see red. "Unlike you, I don't need a trick. Izuku actually likes me," he said in a low growl, smirking with triumph at the enraged response. He had been so close to asking her out! Sure it was a visit to his mother, but introducing his potential partner to his mother normally was a big deal right? He sighed closing his eyes as he leaned against the wall, placing a hand over his chest as he replayed the whole conversation again...he wondered if he could...ask to hug her? He could smell spring coming off her so warm and comforting...all thoughts of his father gone, **It's your power.**

 

"When you asked for one of the cheerleading outfits...I assumed.. " Momo blushed and stuttered looking over at Teddy, his blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and wearing a cheerleading uniform like the other girls of class 1-A. 

"What? You assumed it was for Anna? You know what they say about assuming right?" Teddy asked raising an eyebrow and smirking in a sassy way.

"I think he looks amazing! How did you get your legs so toned like that! It makes me jealous!" Mina said happily looking the boy over. 

He really had nice legs and a very effeminate figure and damn those abs peeking out from under the top. 

"Never skip leg day, and know what's good for your body." Teddy responded putting his hands on his hips and shaking them enthusiastically.

"Why did their classmate trick them? What's the reason for it?" Anna asked looking at Anatole, cheerleaders were a North American norm for her. All her older sibling were involved in some kind of American Football. Whether it was actually playing the game or being a cheerleader, there wasn't a day in her life when she didn't have some involvement with cheerleaders. She honestly didn't see the sex appeal of it. 

The French boy chuckled. "Eh, some people just have kinks like that. Kind of like people who get off sniffing shocks!" Anatole tried to explain stifling a laugh at the disturbed look on Anna's face as she pushed him away playfully. 

"You're so gross!" She chided smirking. 

"And you LOOOOOVE me anyway!" Anatole teased kissing her cheek and pulling her in close to him. "Do you think Teddy has a chance with that Iida boy?" He asked only to receive an exasperated groan. 

"We are NOT playing matchmaker again. Let Teddy handle this on his own. I am not ruining another potential relationship," Anna said sternly with a glare before sighing. "I'm more worried about the next phase...one on one battles. Teddy has already given away his trump card...everyone will be expecting it now.." Anna said worriedly. 

"And the possibility we'll be fighting each other." Anatole added before smiling. "Heroes have many skills, we'll be fine! It's all friendly competition, after all." He snuggled into her purring like a cat to comfort her. "Don't worry so much my love, even if we lose...we've already won so much! We've shown the world what we can do!" He urged happily. "And you're going to kick ass " Anatole smirked

The two teens watched as Teddy and Toru cheered together jumping up and down happily...

 

"I'm going to murder you," Shota said eerily calm glaring at Ken with murderous intent. His boyfriend laughing next to him clearly not as irritated as him. 

"Than I'll die a slightly richer man, sent!" Ken smirked pressing the send button on his messages to Nemuri. "It's just Nemuri. She teases but she harmless. It's all in good fun...more than likely she'll play it at your wedding for a few extra laughs...and then use it to embarrass you in front of your adorable children." Ken chuckled as Hizashi cooed. 

"Awww, I totally see Nemuri doing that. She's totally my maid of honor."

Shota froze, looked away and stayed quiet. If he said nothing maybe the stupid banana will forget about kids... he shuddered at the thought, twenty problem children were enough, thank you! He sighed picking up the mic. "The Mid-day break is over. The one-on-one matchup will be decided." Shota announced.

 

"Hahaha!" Nemuri laughed watching the video of Shota and Hizashi dancing. "Ohoh! This is perfect! I'm so playing this at their wedding!" She gushed while laughing again. 

"Midnight...we should announce the match up," Cyrus said tentatively, waving his hand slightly. 

Midnight sighed and pouted. "Fine!" She bemoans her interrupted fun. "The battle line up!" She shouted pointing to the stadium screen

 

Shinso Hitoshi Vs Anna-Marie Metallo

Todoroki Shoto Vs Sero Hinata 

Teddy Vestido Vs Kaminari Denki

Iida Tenya Vs Hatsume Mei

Ashido Mina Vs Espion Anatole

Tokoyami Fumikage Vs Momo Yaoyorozu

Kirishima Eijiro Vs Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

Bakugou Katsuki Vs Uraraka Ochako

 

Katsuki grinning maliciously up at the board when he saw who his opponent was and turned towards the round-faced bastard. He was going to destroy that other guy! He was one step closer to being number one, soon everyone will see just what he can do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna give a big thanks to my new beta TheAwesomeMatag! Thanks so much for editing! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/Swifty_IMN Follow me on Twitter Swifty Is My Name!


	10. Battle! The Sports Festival Final!

There was apprehension in the air, almost an electric current pulsing through the arena. Anna-Marie stepped out into the stage, she had no clue what to expect from her opponent, didn't know his quirk, didn't really care frankly she was here to win.

She watched Shinso enter as well, her fingers twitched _"Don't think, just charge...don't let him have a moment to use whatever quirk he may have, just pound him into the ground and question him later"_ Anna thought sternly, _"Show'em all what this country gal can do"_ She smirked taking a fighting stance.

"BEGIN!" Nemuri shouted, Anna, charging in fast, fist flying in the purple haired teen's direction. Shinso bearly had any time to dodge wobblingly out of the way "You don't waste time do you?" He asked only to be met with a strong kick to the stomach, he quickly rolled outta the way before the redhead could grab him "Your gift is pretty useless without metal around isn't it?" he further questioned trying to get a rise out of her.

Anna wasn't having any of it, she sent another punch out towards him, "Aren't you the least bit curious about my quirk!?" He shouted looking flustered by his opponent's lack of response only to have his face meet a fist. Anna only glared as something clicked in her head, he wanted her to speak...well her opponent just gave himself away or at least a part of him...there were still pieces missing in this puzzle.

Hitoshi shivered he tried throwing his own punch only for the girl to grab his fist and flip him over on his back, he gasped in pain, he just needed her to answer him! One question! He rolled to his feet quickly again "Hitoshi! You can do it! Win!" a voice shouted, he knew that voice, quickly glancing he spotted the familiar little mouse girl Elli... a smile crossed his face, it was nice to have someone root for him.

He narrowed his eyes and tried to block her other attacks, "Tell me what backwater place did you come from? Is your brother also your father? Redneck" He taunted feeling kind of bad for saying that crap, the girl remained composed...

In the stands, Elli bit her lip if Hitoshi couldn't get the girl to speak he couldn't use his quirk! This is why the entrance exam is grossly unfair towards certain quirks! "Come on Hitoshi! You're a hero!" she shouted trying to encourage him to last longer as she watched the redhead charge brutally at him practically headbutting him and lifting him up over her head and got ready to throw him out of the ring! Elli sighed looking away, this wasn't fair...

"You're boyfriend sucks!" Hitoshi shouted, "What did you sa..." Anna snapped ready to defend her precious Anatole and froze "Put me down" Hitoshi said as he was dropped to the ground and grunted in pain "Shinso is out of bounds!" Midnight shouted and Hitoshi gasped looking where he fell...his lower leg was outside the ring...all that... anger flooded his chest as he released Anna from his quirk and got up, stormed off...

Anna blinked and looked around "Whoa...that's some quirk!" She commented walking off as well...

"Shinso Hitoshi..." Shota murmured looking over the file he pulled up during the fight, "Brainwashing, a quirk so much like my own...not really meant for combat" The entrance exam really needed to be reevaluated it grossly relied mainly on combat type quirks. He'd have to test this boy himself, the potential was there he had seen the way the boy tried to goad his opponent into talking, he kept a level head and stayed focused...

Hitoshi made his way back to his class in general education, this was his one chance to impress the heroics department! He tried so hard! "Hitoshi!" The teen blinked and looked up and spotted Elli "Oh, it's you" He said calmly moved towards her from the rail guard she stood by "You did really good out there, so don't beat yourself up...I still think you're a hero...those losers wouldn't know a real villain if they actually got hit in the face by one!" Elli said puffing out her cheeks her tail whipping about angrily, Hitoshi smiled at the little girl was so dear to him, always trying to cheer him up if this was what having a little sister was like he was okay with that "Thanks Elli, I'll just have to try harder next year, now go back to your mom!" he said and began once more making his way to his class.

Anna marched back to where the Attilan students were and slumped in her seat "That dickhead calling me a redneck! Just because I live on a farm and listen to country music does not make me a redneck! And what the fuck was with that brother comment!? What the fuck man!?" She growled fuming.

"I love your family, there the best family I've ever had," Teddy said pulling Anna into a hug, "Don't listen to that drivel, my love," Anatole said joining the hug, "You're our strong empowered country girl, you can wrangle any cow or rooster....espeically roosters...they're scary as hell" Teddy shivered at the thought earning a snort from Anna "My boys...Anatole, you know me and Teddy are dragging you home for the holiday" she muttered blushing slightly the black-haired teen only smiled kissed her forehead and nodded.

The fight between Hinata and Shouto ended before it even began, the determined fire burning in Shouto fueled him towards victory! He may have gone a little overboard though, he unfroze Hinata and apologized for his enthusiasm. The soft smile on his face as he thought about Izuku watching him from the clinic, cheering him on, and believing in him...thoughts of his father long gone from his mind as he left the arena and headed for the stands.

Teddy waved to the cheering crowd "Hey!" He shouted practically skipping to the arena, he turned to get a look at his opponent "Whoa! Super cutie! You busy later babe?" He flirted with a wink at Denki entered the arena.

The blond blushed and nearly squeaked at the sudden "Sorry man, I'm just not into you" He said tentatively rubbing the back of his head, _"Why couldn't it be a cute girl? Instead, I'm up against the living Broadway musical! If he starts singing I'm done for!"_ He thought worriedly biting his bottom lip in worry. 

"Begin!" Midnight shouted only to be shocked when Teddy stepped out of the ring "Vestido? You...what?" Nemuri asked confused by the teen's forfeit of the match, Teddy continued to smile "Everyone has already seen my gift, I've shown what I can do to a whole army of people" he said simply turning and walking back to the arena entrance with a confident stride.

Denki blinked cocking his head to the side, he wasn't expecting this so he might have gotten lucky after all, "Kiminari Denki is the winner by default!" Midnight shouted "What a disappointing battle!" she muttered with a frown.

Meanwhile, in the clinic, Izuku felt sweat dripping down her brow "Anna was so cool, Shouto really showed off, I feel bad for Sero though...and Teddy...I'm slightly disappointed he just dropped out, OH! Iida is coming up!" She was practically bouncing on her feet only to pause in confusion "What...is...he...wearing?" She asked only to witness what could only be a literal advertisement as Mei basically showed off her support gear and poor Iida, he was only getting frustrated by the whole ordeal. 

"Midoriya-chan pay attention! Some students from the second year field just came in!" Chiyo chastised the young girl with a frown as a small group of second-year students came in. Break eye contact with the TV, Izuku sighed as Mei forfeit the match and stepped out of the ring, pouting as she turned to focus on her new wave of patients "Don't worry, I'll take care of!" She said cheerfully picking up her clipboard and going to each student one by one as Chiyo watched carefully as she either healed one student or simply gave them some pain medication for a minor injury like a sprained ankle.

The next fight was about to begin, Mina was shaking "Why did I have the guy that can turn into a freaking dinosaur!?" She shouted before she entered the arena trying to look more confident that she actually was. She watched the black-haired shapeshifter walked up to the fighting stage, hands in his pocket a smirk on his face, "Let's make this fight interesting shall we?" he asked kindly.

"R..right! Totally!" Mina stuttered out wondering how the heck was she even going to even stand on the same stage as this guy!? She bearly heard Midnight's command to begin before Anatole began morphing! Mina stood ready to fight! Thankfully the boy didn't turn into a Tyrannosaurus! But he did shift into a rather large Gorilla!

"Great...Tarzan wouldn't happen to be nearby?" Mina said trying to joke as the gorilla Anatole charged at her, Mina acted quickly sent out a splash of acid from her hand splashing his fur a roar of pain erupted from Anatole as he swung his arm out crashing into Mina's side and sending her flying halfway across the arena and rolling just before she's out of bounds.

Mina gets to her feet fast! And slides around on her acid slick to narrowly avoiding Anatole charging at her. Gorilla Anatole accidentally stepped in the acid trail Mina left burning his foot, letting out a growl he shifted again this time becoming a linx his medium size body build for power and speed and claws that could tear flash apart without a second thought!

Growling Anatole narrowed his eyes following Mina's movements the trail of acid destroying the arena surface and it was still bubbling, he carefully moved around the streaks of acid and hopping about to avoid getting further burned his chest was still aching from earlier as was the foot that stepped into the acid.

A wave of acid almost splashed in front of him, hissing as his leg got splashed and burning, god! Some much burning! He didn't want to go full dinosaur because he wanted to give his opponent a fair chance at winning, but he never fought an opponent that secreted acid! He had no one to blame if he lost except himself...Anna had gone all out and he had wanted to be a good sportsman.

Mina was glaring hard at Anatole, so far she had managed to burn him and put him on edge, suddenly the cat was gone and a hawk had taken its place. Anatole took to the sky and dive bombed Mina using his talons to pull her hair and horns, he screeched at her face, his wings blinding her, pushing her backward "Ah!" Mina screeched as she stumbled trying to see past the talons and feathers, she covered her face with her arms to protect her face as she was forced back "Ah!" Mina screeched as her arms got cut up and she fell back landing on her ass "Ashido Mina is out!" Midnight declared.

Mina blinked and looked where her butt landed and frowned feeling overwhelmingly disappointed in herself, suddenly a hand reached out to her "Hey! That was a good fight" Anatole said smiling at her, Mina smiled back weakly and took his hand "Thanks" She said softly as he helped her up and shook his hand. The crowd cheered for this loving the good sportsmanship being demonstrated "Let's head to the clinic, I think we both need some first aid" He said offering his arm to escort her off the stage.

Anna smiled "That's my Anatole...always the gentleman," She said softly as she watched her boyfriend and the pink girl walk off, "I hope you get to fight against boom boom boy, after everything he's done to our Izu...I want him in pain" Teddy admitted with a bright smile as he leaned back in his seat folding his hands behind his head, "I can't wait to see Tenny again, boy has the ass of a god!" Teddy said practically drooling at the thought of putting his hands on that well-toned ass, "Teddy...heroes don't have sexual harassment charges on their records" Anna warned sternly as she grabbed the blond's ear and tugged tightly on it earning a yelp "Come on! I'm a man who believes in consent! I'd never touch someone intimately without it!" He whined with a pout "I was just daydreaming!" He assured her as Anna let go of his ear a warning look on her face, "Are you forgetting my Mama already bailed you out of jail for being a minor in a bar?" She asked raising an eyebrow

"It was the only gay bar in town...I never drank anything hard, just sodas..." He argued weakly only to get punched in the shoulder "Let me repeat myself...a minor in a bar!" She seethed folding her arms across her chest, "And getting caught with a grown ass man being handsy with you!" She slapped Teddy upside the head growling viciously at him "Owowow! Anna! I was a messed up thirteen-year-old! I'm now a wiser and more mature fifteen-year-old!"He pleaded for mercy shivering in fear of the petite girl "And as long as I'm around, you gonna keep being 'wise' and 'mature' and ya ain't foolin around with no strange boy I don't know nothin' about!" Anna said side-eyeing him as he cowered "Yes, ma'am."

"Izu-chan!" Mina called out as she and Anatole entered the clinic worse for wear and took a seat, "Mina-chan!" Izuku greeted happily walking over, "I saw the fight, it looked rough!" She said holding up her clipboard "Yeah, to be honest, I thought this guy would go all dinosaur on me!" She gasped as Izuku wrote things down.

"You only got some minor scratches on your arms it looks like, any pain Mina?" Izuku asked looking at her worriedly, "Only my arms, and my pride," Mina muttered. 

Anatole laughed "Going full assault is more Anna's style, she's relentless when it comes to a fight," He paused putting a hand under his chin "I prefer during an event like this to be more sportsmen like....is sportsmen even a viable word anymore? shouldn't it be sportsperson?" He blinked at the thought for a moment before shaking his head "Anyway, this wasn't a serious fight to me and I wanted to give you a chance to win," he said simply as Izuku took Mina's scratched up arms in her hands.

"And how was a gorilla fair?" Mina said bluntly as she felt Izuku's power wash over her arms and sighed at the warmth that flooded her and felt slightly more energized "Hmm....well...I wanted to start out with SOMETHING big! I only have five animals in total that I can morph into, I actually haven't absorbed that many DNAs" He looked away blushing, "The gorilla was my second biggest form" he admitted

Mina blinked in surprise as Izuku let go of her now healed arms "But that means everyone saw ALL five! You turned into that dino during the race, a hamster during the Calvary Battle, and our fight, a big cat.." Mina was corrected "A linx which is a North American wild cat thank you," Anatole said sternly, "Okay, okay excuse me, Steve Irwin!" Mina said rolling her eyes, "I'll take that as a complement Steve Irwin was a wonderful human" Anatole huffed puffing out his cheeks as Izuku checked him over "Lift your shirt so I can see if your injured" Izuku said

The dark haired boy complained lifting his shirt slightly showing off his leans muscles and some acid burns from the fight "You got him good Mina" Izuku said light touching the injury "I'm going to clean it first then I'll heal it" She said putting down her clipboard and going off to the medicine cabinet, she pulled out some disinfectant and a jar of long cotton swabs.

She quickly made her way back to Anatole and uncapped the disinfectant and dipped the cotton swab into it, and as gentle as she could, washed the area where Anatole was hurt take note when he winched in pain when she was thoroughly satisfied with cleaning she held a hand over the wound and let her gift heal the French boy, she then ordered the boy to remove his shoes to check out his injured foot and repeated the process of cleaning and healing him "They're all good to go!" She announced picking up her clipboard and writing something down and tearing the sheet off and filing it away, Mina and Anatole both got up "Now that I'm all healed I better get back to my darling" He said smiling brightly, "Hey, good luck in the next round" Mina said offering her hand.

Anatole grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug "I'm a hugger and thank you" He said pulling away, Mina laughed "You're alright Anatole" She said leaving the clinic.

Izuku sighed sadly, wishing she could have spoken to Anatole alone and get the latest on her old friends, she knew they were in heroics but hadn't heard from them since the beginning of said school year...

"You're doing so well Midoriya-chan," Chiyo said smiling kindly and looked over the latest reports "The reports are clean, well written, and compiled precisely" She commented and stood up from her chair and walked over to Izuku putting a hand on her shoulder gently "Why don't you go join your class and watch the rest of the matches, you've earned it" she smiled 

"Thank you Chiyo-sensei!" Izuku shouted happily before rushing off to join her friends in the stand, eager to watch the rest of the festival. She hurried down the corridor smiling brightly, she couldn't wait to be with all her friends! 

Sometimes in life, we experience things or encounter obstacles in our path meant for us to overcome and become stronger because of this obstacle, but what happens when you meet a mountain that blazes fire from the deepest part of hell? You charged forward.

Izuku had been scurrying down the hallway when she passed the number two hero, Endeavor who promptly stopped her with a mighty hand grabbing her shoulder "You! You're the healer girl right?" He asked looking her over, Izuku looked up at the blazing man and frowned "I am" She said curtly, "And your Shouto's father," She turned to him gently but forcefully brushing his hand from her shoulder "You're on a first name basis with my son?" He asked smirking much like a cat that caught a canary.

"Yes, we're good friends sir, and he's a much better person than you could hope to be," She said narrowing her eyes at him as the man frowned "Did you know, fire quirks are a recessive gene type when compared to ice which is a dominant gene?" She asked sharply, "If any of your kids actually got a pure fire quirk, they'd never be able to fully use it." She said looking up at him glaring into his eyes, "Consequently it would practically be a birth defect, they'd get burned every time they'd use their quirk.." She said sternly crossing her arms under her bust.

She could feel the anger radiating off the number two hero, "Their body wouldn't have the proper defense to protect them from the flames" She continued, "People with fire quirks, their bodies develop a natural insulator to protect them from overheating and burning themselves," She finished talking a frown crossing her lips, "It's one of the reasons quirk marriages were such a failure, nobody seemed to truly understand the genetics part of quirks and just had the stupid notion that they can cram two quirks together" Izuku didn't care how angry Endeavor was, the girl was ready to tear him a new one!

Enji glared at the audacity of this girl! Anger boiling under his skin, at her words! All his hard work to create a perfect vessel to defeat All Might, thrown in his face by this girl! He glared at her burning rage, what should he say? It took three tries before having Shouto and only Touya...had fire...an ultimate failure, but he also didn't want to lose this opportunity to get away. He eyed the young girl, in his mind this girl could be a good partner for Shouto. He forced a smile on his face, which only made him look more twisted "It isn't right for little girls to assume they know everything, the decision of adults are complicated" He stated

"Nothing complicated about abusing your own child...and don't tell me it was discipline," Izuku said walking away before she said anything else. She just didn't know what else to say to him nor did she want to say anything! It was hard to believe a hero that any hero could be so cruel! 

Enji watched as Izuku rushed off, perhaps he should make a call to the girl's parents? He needed to ensure Shouto's future and the future of his legacy, perhaps adding in the girl's healing factor would improve upon his already perfect creation? What did this little shit of a girl know anyway? All her talk of genetics! Shouto had turned out just as he had wanted him to, and the boy would be the one to take down All Might! With a swish of his cape, Enji turned and headed back to his previous task.

"Izuku!" Shouto called out immediately noticing the girl make an appearance, the green haired sweetheart looked towards the voice calling to her and smiled brightly "Shouto!" She called back making her way over to him and sat next to him with a smile, "Kirishima and Tetsutetsu are fighting, their quirks are so similar to each other," Izuku commented keeping her gaze on the arena "This fight will depend on whose dexterity give out first, wither Tetsutetsu's metal fatigue will or if Kirishima's harden cracks first?" Izuku observed rubbing her chin concentrating on the fight, "What did I miss Shouto?" She asked turning to the teen next to her.

Shouto blushed slightly and coughed slightly "Not much, Yaoyorozu lost to Tokoyami quite easily, he managed to force her out of the arena with Dark Shadow" he explained trying to be as calm as possible, this could be his second chance "Izuku...ealier I was trying to ask, would you accompany me...to visit my mother?" He asked

The young inhuman blinked in surprised, true he had asked earlier but Katsuki had interrupted before she could answer "Shouto, I would be honored," She said smiling softly as she turned to look at him, "But only after you see her on your own first, I don't want to be a distraction or make things awkward for you and your mother" She said kindly and reached over touching his hand "I think you need to see her alone first"

"Alright," Shouto said looking down at her hand, it was so small compared to his. He wanted to hold her hand, slowly he turned his hand upwards and intertwined his fingers with hers, maybe someday they could go on a date? For now, this was fine, and he could live with this.

Katsuki smirked as the two dumb asses finally collapsed, the fight ended in a draw and they would later do some tiebreaker. That didn't matter! Now was HIS time! His fight with that fucking loser with the round face "Finally," He breathed raggedly grinning maniacally as he stepped out into the arena, his eyes scanned the stands for that half bastard, he was going to make this fight a message to him as well! No one messed with Bakugou Katsuki! His gaze landed on the half bastard and he growled, next to him with her fingers intertwined was Izuku...his Izuku! Well, now she'd get to see his fight live!

"Midoriya, you grew up with Bakugou-san right?" Tenya asked turning around in his seat to look at her, "What do you think will happen in this fight?" He asked.

Izuku turned her focus on the fight, "Uraraka...is big trouble..." She said frowning slightly, "Katsuki...doesn't like how close he is to me, he can't understand that Uraraka is just a friend" Izuku winched as the fight started with Katsuki being as brutal as possible, "Even as kids, Katsuki never liked to share especially me," Izuku closed her eyes for a moment...

 

_Three Years Ago_

It was the end of the first week of middle school, and Izuku was all ready to head home for the evening. She had gone to her shoe locker with a sigh and opened it with a gasp as a letter fell out! 

"T...this must be for someone else," Izuku said softly to herself picking the letter up, but lo-and-behold! Her name was written on the front, _"It must be a prank,"_ she thought as she opened the letter carefully

_Dear, Midoriya_  
I hope this letter finds you in good health,  
To be honest I wasn't sure how to write this.  
It's not every day you find a person as amazing as you  
Your kindness is inspiring and your quirk is so gentle  
It fits your caring nature and for a long time  
I've been drawn to you, please allow me  
a proper confession.  
Please meet me after school in the garden under the big tree! 

_Signed,  
Admirer _

It was a love letter! A real love letter! Izuku blushed bright red, her heart was pounding slightly faster than normal, even her feathers ruffled slightly. Taking a deep breath she quickly slipped on her shoes and hurried to the garden, unaware of the red eyes following her.

She had met the letter sending and had been happily chatting with him, sadly she had rejected him as gently as possible insisting she really didn't want a relationship at this point in her life. The boy was graceful in her rejection and happily chatted with her, and by the end of the conversation, it felt like Izuku had made a good friend! They parted ways and headed home.

The next day when she had gone to speak to him, the boy refused to have anything to do with her! The boy had been beaten up looking worse for wear, his left eye swollen shut, he didn't even give her a reason just walked away in fear.

A hand clamped down on her shoulder and she froze as the smell of nitroglycerin wafted to her nose "Izuku you're meeting me after school by the gates, don't be late!" Katsuki said with a snarl before walking away with a smirk on his face, it had to have been Katsuki! He was always pushing people away from her! Why? Why couldn't she just have a friend? 

 

_Present Day_

Izuku watched as Uraraka was carried off, he had done his best came up with an amazing strategy, but in the end, Katsuki had won...he was just too strong, too powerful, his reflexes had allowed him to evade anything Uraraka had...he had pushed himself to the limit and passed out.

Katsuki watched as Uraraka had been carried off, the jerk was actually really good...he glanced at Izuku, the worried look in her eyes _"Izuku.."_ he thought feeling agitated she wasn't looking at him, she wasn't watching him, she was worried for that guy...Katsuki huffed and trudged off the arena.

_Three Years Ago_

Katsuki waited outside the school gates, he would be taking Izuku out on their first official date, he already told everyone they were now a couple this should fend off any more 'admires' he scoffed angrily at the mere thought. That guy that had 'confessed' had ulterior motives, last week the jackass' dog had gotten a broken leg and started asking around about Izuku's healing quirk. He even heard the fucker bragging how he'd get Izuku to heal his dumb dog, Katsuki growled knowing how naive and sweet his girl was and even without prompt would have been more than happy to have healed the stupid dog if he had just asked! 

This is why Izuku needed to be his sidekick, so he could watch out for her and make sure no one tried to take advantage over that fucking kind heart of her's...looking to the door he spotted Izuku walking nervously towards him, first date jitters he guessed...he had to make this a good first date, he figured going to that new horror flick and than hitting up the nearest McDonalds for a quick dinner was a good first date.

 

_Present_

Katsuki took his seat as he watched Shitty Hair and the steel guy arm wrestle for a place in the final rounds, he glanced at Izuku and than at Todoroki...He had to prove he was the strongest! Had to prove he was going to be the number one hero! The one that always wins, and always gets the girl.

Those plans for their future haven't changed, this was just a bump in the road, and Todoroki was just a temporary diversion something new and exciting but eventually, Izuku will come back to him... she always did...

Ochako ended the call, tears flowing down his face "I really...wanted to win" He choked out sobbing harshly, he wanted to do his best just like Deku...he truly admired the girl, she was strong in her own way, and her determination was inspiring! He just wanted to do his best! 

He took a deep breath and dried his eyes, he couldn't let his friends see him like this, he didn't want them to worry! He would overcome this and do better! He stood up and made his way back to the stands to rejoin his class.

Eijirou plowed through Tetsutetsu slamming his fist down and flipping the other teen over sweat dripping from his brow and the sun blazing overhead, a smile on his face. He won! He won the tiebreaker! He helped Tetsutetsu up, this was mainly as heck! They shook hands and bonded as bros!

Izuku blinked at the overly dramatic display, "Kirishima is really cool" She said giggling slightly, "He's really kind and caring, I also like his smile!" Izuku admitted with a slight blush "He'll make a really great hero someday!"

"Do I have a nice smile?" Shouto asked blinking at Izuku, maybe it was childish but he wanted Izuku to like his smile as well, the girl laughed happily "The few times I've seen it, yeah...you have a nice smile, but you need to show it more often!" She said earnestly.

The next fight was between Denki and Fumikage, the electric user tried simply blasting only to circuit himself and be thrown out by Fumikage. The next fight was Tenya and Shouto with the former being frozen and lose by default.

Anna glared at Anatole, this wasn't a fight she was looking forward to and neither was he. The couple had a strange dynamic, Anna was a brawler ready throw down, while Anatole was more reserved and preferred to stand back before acting "This is going to hurt" He muttered looking at Anna cracking her knuckles and grinning, Anna knew all of Anatole's forms and always came out on top whenever they spared without powers. 

Anna was strong even without using her metal manipulation she lifted weights every other day, the fact she grew up on a farm helped with her stamina, and five older brothers to boot! She was a beast that took no crap from anyone!

"Ain't no hard feelings darlin' but it's time for you say goodbye!" Anna said smirking with glee, Anatole gulped knowing he was going to be in a world of pain. Honestly if he could he would simply step out of the ring, however, that would piss off his girlfriend and land him in a world of pain! 

The battle began! Anatole shifted into his hamster form and ducked under Anna as she tried to punch him, quickly he crawls up her pant's leg, she tried to grab at him as Anatole continued making his way up Anna's back and shifted into his gorilla form, "Ah!" Anna screeched as the weight of a young Gorilla weighted her down.

Anatole pinned Anna to the ground, he wanted to end this fight quickly! He used his mouth to grab the back of her collar and shifted again. 

"Hey! Damn it, Anatole!" Anna shouted as she watched the ground getting further and further away, she hated it when he used his t-rex form! But it wasn't cheating in her book...the large dinosaur held her collar in his mouth and slowly moved before dropping her on the ground outside the bounds...

Midnight sighed as she watched the whole 'fight' "Metallo is out!" She shouted as Cyrus looked at the two, "Espion will move into the finals!" He announced, "Does it always get so intense?" He asked Nemui raising an eyebrow "Oh, yeah!" She said smiling, "Though the aftermath is where the excitement will REALLY begin! How many parents will complain? How many news stations will ask 'how could we expose our students to inhumans?!' It'll be nuts!" She laughed with a smirk as the next two students came out, Bakugou and Kirishima, she listened to Hizazhi's introduction that was going to get old real fast!

Izuku the fights, Kirishima lost to Katsuki, Anatole had been frozen by Shouto, Tokoyami was defeated by Katsuki, and now the final match was about to take place...

"K..Kacchan..." Izuku kept her eyes trained on Katsuki, this whole time he was shining brightly a beacon of victory to overcome any battle, he was relentless and ferocious in a fight. The more he moved the more he sweats, the deadlier his attacks, he was keeping Shouto on the ropes "Come on Shouto! Don't hold back! It's your power!" She shouted clutching her fists tightly...

Fire flared from the arena, Izuku felt her breath catch in her throat and the look on Shouto's face made her heart pound. She bearly heard what Endeavor said, all she cared about was the fight below, the young girl stood up not even really conscious of her movements as she made her way to the rail guard overlooking the fight...

Shouto sent a blast of fire towards the blond, followed by a wave of ice, a large blast diverted the fire and blasted away the ice, Katsuki had used his sweat to detonate an explosion before the fire could hit him. 

The wide smile on Katsuki's face as he charged at Shouto, he was going to take this asshole down and show everyone he was the top next hero! 

Everyone was mesmerized by the show of pure power the two teens showcased, blast after blast, Katsuki was breathing hard but he felt so alive! Todoroki wasn't doing so hot either, his clothes half burned off and breathing just as hard...

Shouto glanced at the stands and saw Izuku standing by the rail guard, she was watching him, she called out to him, she wanted him to win! He had to win! A fist suddenly made contact with his face "DON'T TAKE YOUR EYES OFF ME!" Katsuki shouted raging mad.

He finally managed to get in close! The jerk had the nerve to take his eyes off him, it fucking irritated him that Izuku cheered Todoroki on! He used his quirk to blast himself in close to strike, he sent out another punch detonating another explosion in the other teen's face.

"I'll show everyone I'm the strongest!" Katsuki declared with a proud shout, his gaze never left Todoroki...

Izuku watched as the battle grew more intense, "Kacchan..." he really was amazing, blast after blast, now that he had managed to get in close he was forcing Shouto back not even allowing him to use his quirk "Shouto is really bad at close combat..." She muttered softly and gasped when Katsuki grabbed the front of Shouto's gym clothes or what was left of them and spun him around throwing him over Katsuki's head and slamming him on the ground.

The air was forced from his lungs as his back hit the ground, damn it! Bakugou's real power was close combat! He knew this! And yet he allowed himself to be distracted! Bakugou pinned him to the ground a hand planted on his face a foot pinned down one of his hands "Give up! You've lost!" Bakugou shouted smiling with unbridled glee.

"Todoroki is unable to continue!" Nemuri made the call rising her hand in the air and watching as the blond backed off smirking as the crowd cheered...clearly impressed.

Izuku watched as Shouto stood up, turned to her and smile, "Shouto..." she blinked and found herself smiling back "You did great Shouto!" She shouted loudly hoping he could hear her.

He would have to learn how to not be distracted, but if it were her...he was fine with coming in second...for now, there was always next year, he walked out passing his father "Shouto, now that you've finally embraced your purpose we can fo..." Enji was cut off by Shouto

"I didn't use my fire for you, or to be your puppet, I won't be number one simply because YOU want me to be, during this fight...I let myself forget about you" Shouto said harshly as he walked away "I'll be a hero she can be proud of" He said heading to the clinic to tend to his wounds

To Be Continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was struggling with this chapter because I really think I don't write very good fight scenes! And there was a lot of fighting in this chapter...I don't think I like how it came out, to be honest...
> 
>  
> 
> [Swifty_IMN](https://twitter.com/Swifty_IMN) follow me on twitter  
> or  
> [Swifty_is_my_name](http://swifty-is-my-name.tumblr.com) Tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was chapter one I'm quite nervous about posting this. It's just been years since I've last written anything so please tell me what ya'll think! Also for this story, I've pulled information mostly from Agents of Sheild and what I remember as a child. I also hope I did a good amount of world building in this chapter without being overwhelming. On a fun note, I have plans for Teddy and his ability but nothing solid for Anna-Marie and Anatole so give me some ideas you'd like to see!


End file.
